


Hellfire

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Demons, Eventual Romance, Exorcisms, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reincarnation, Religious Content, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jaehyun believes he was cursed to see and hear shadows of demons. To avenge his grandmother's death, he swears to become an exorcist. Together with a psychic friend, they locate demonic possessions and banish malicious beings back to Hell.Then in the middle of it, he meets Taeyong who loves testing his beliefs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176
Collections: WorthAKingsRansom





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentine_watashi_no_namae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_watashi_no_namae/gifts).



> Inspired by Constantine. Elements from the movie are incorporated here. I won't enumerate them anymore. If you know, you know.
> 
> Before starting, I'll quote an article I've read: "The church does not hate gay people in general, but they teach them chastity, as according to catechism, sexual act between two members of the same sex does not end up in procreation and disturbs the natural law, thus leads to sin." I don't mean to sully the church here (but yes, a lot of their members are still homophobic and deliberately misinterpret the Bible), but I needed to antagonize them for the plot, and incorporated a wildspread belief.
> 
> That being said, this story is full of blasphemy. If you are extremely religious, please read at your own risk. 
> 
> This is only a work of fiction and does not necessarily mirror my own views. 
> 
> Anyway. Happy Halloween to y'all ♡

One, two, three.

There are three of them. Probably more, and are hiding in the other corners of the house. In the darkness of his bedroom they flit around, to and fro, left and right, up and down. He can’t see their faces. The figures are nothing but black and intangible. If he tries to reach out and touch them, his hand will only pass through the dark clouds that make up their bodies. Despite that, seven-year old Jaehyun sees the shadows of their forms. Just like people they have arms and legs, head and torso. The only difference is that their features blend with the color of their body, and their eyes, which are the only things visible on their face glow bright red, ominous and sinister.

At night, they are more active. Yet they still don’t do much other than hover over him, watch him sleep, and whisper things he cannot understand. Even though his curiosity suggests he asks, he keeps quiet. Something tells him that he won’t like what they’ll say.

Sometimes, the noises are soft. When they don’t try to talk to him, he falls asleep easily just by pulling the blanket over his head. Doing that is a sort of protection. To be fair, he’s not sure what their intentions are. If they wish to harm him, they’re not really causing anything worse than the lack of sleep every other day. He’s just a kid, and he needs as much rest as possible, yet these shadows do not care. They don’t seem to care about his well-being, and it shows when their voices get louder to the point that Jaehyun has to cover his ears. If he closes his eyes tight and asks God hard enough to lull him to a peaceful slumber, sleep eventually comes.

They occasionally appear during the day. Just one or two of them, never three, never more than that. It appears that only he can see and hear them because his grandmother doesn’t seem to get curious when a shadow stands next to him at breakfast, uselessly breathing words into his ear.

_Halmeoni_ is quiet and doesn’t have a lot of friends. She’s the best grandmother one could ask for, though. Because she fulfills the duties in place of Jaehyun’s parents. Speaking of that, he never met them. His grandmother said her daughter and the boyfriend were stubborn delinquents, too young and passionate to have their own child, and ran away not long after he was born. They didn’t want him, so it seems.

But Jaehyun isn’t sad. He has _halmeoni._ She cooks his food, buys him toys, and even lets him go to a nice school. His grandma is quite well-off but humble. Said the money is hers and her late husband's who was a soldier. She must have told him the cause of his grandfather’s death, but Jaehyun can’t remember. After all he’s still a young boy whose mind is pretty much focused on studying and playing with his friends.

About that, his classmates once said they have imaginary friends. When he didn’t get it at first, they explained to him what it is. Apparently, imaginary friends are only yours to play and talk with, and the adults do not see them. Alright, little Jaehyun can relate to that. He sees and hears things too that his grandma is probably not aware of.

The only thing he doesn’t understand is the fact that his classmates speak about these invisible friends with so much fun and excitement. Don’t their friends make them feel scared at night? Don’t their friends disturb their sleep with whispers? Don’t their friends hide their eraser and only give it back when they don’t need it? Don’t their friends crawl up the ceiling, hang there to watch him, or slide under their beds?

In the end, Jaehyun doesn’t tell them about those shadows. No one else apart from him knows about them.

One day, as he and his grandmother finish eating lunch, Jaehyun cannot take it anymore. He didn’t get a wink of sleep the previous night because the shadows were so loud. It seemed like they were talking amongst themselves, bloody eyes peering over to him in bed. Only when the sun began to rise up East did they fade away, and are now lingering in the living room as though waiting to bother him. As usual, there are only two shadows moving across the room.

“ _Halmeoni,”_ he says, tugging on her skirt. She’s currently washing their plates and utensils. “Why are my friends not as nice as my classmates?”

 _Halmeoni_ rinses a plate and puts it in the rack to dry. “Friends? Are the neighborhood kids bullying you?” Her frown mars the beauty of her face as she looks at him worriedly, still washing. “I knew our neighbors don’t like us very much, but to let their kids pick on you?” She huffs and aggressively rinses a glass. “What did they do? Are you hurt?”

Her reaction confirms that she doesn’t know about the shadows. Jaehyun shakes his head. “No, grandma.” How does he go about this, anyway? A thought strikes him and he perks up. “Did you have imaginary friends too when you were young?”

She glances at him for a moment, trying to recall if she ever did. “I don’t remember my childhood, Jaehyunie. Grandmama is 50 now, so that was a long time ago. Do you have pretend friends?” A small smile graces her features. When Jaehyun was left in her care, she did her best to attend regular check-ups. A doctor once said that while growing up, it’s normal for children to have imaginary friends and most of them are even aware that these friends are not real. Additionally, studies link imaginary friends to a child’s healthy development from social skills to heightened creativity.

Jaehyun blinks a few times, unsure if the shadows are indeed friends of his since he’s not enjoying their presence anyway. “Maybe, but they don’t really play with me. They just watch me at night and try to talk to me, but I don’t understand them. I don’t think they like me very much.”

“Why is that?” She puts the last plate in the rack and dries her hands before crouching to the boy’s level, brushing his hair. “Maybe you just need to talk to them more and get along with them?”

He pouts. “Is that why they talk so loud? It’s hard to fall asleep…”

The old woman sighs in understanding and pats his cheeks. “If they’re bothering you, just ignore them. Like when grandma ignored that nosy neighbor of ours last week. She eventually stopped talking about us. When you don’t give them the attention they’re desperately looking for, they get bored and leave you alone.”

“Really?” His head tilts adorably to the side, fluffy coconut hair following the movement. “What did they say about us?”

Her expression turns grim, and a mild look of irritation crosses it as she remembers her missing daughter. “Something unimportant. That’s why I didn’t bother with her anymore. Because she’s brainless. Empty cans make the loudest noise, Jaehyunie.”

She has long stopped looking for Jaehyun’s mother. Someone who doesn’t want to be found will never be found. There are days she can’t help but wonder, but maybe this is for the better. A mother who can easily abandon her child does not deserve to become a parent.

Jaehyun sniffles and looks behind. It’s already staring back at him with eyes so red. If those shadows had a mouth, they would probably be smiling. By the way their eyes crinkle at the corners, their missing smile must stretch from one absent ear to another. Somehow, the boy envisions a set of white, sharp fangs behind their invisible lips. “Okay,” he says softly and smiles at his grandma. “I’ll just ignore them!”

“Good boy.” She earns a whine as she messes her grandson’s hair, chuckling. “Remember that the best way to slam nosy people is through silence.”

Needless to say, her advice doesn’t work on malicious entities.

A week later as he finishes an assignment, Jaehyun finds himself getting more irritated than ever. He didn’t get to sleep much again last night and they’re dead set on not leaving him alone. Aren’t they supposed to disappear? He already tried his best to ignore them!

Huffing, he puts his pencil down and glares at the shadows. Unlike the other days, the three of them are together. “Can you please go away? I can’t focus!”

 _Halmeoni_ looks up from the newspaper she’s reading and slightly lowers her glasses, watching the annoyed boy talk to something she cannot see.

“Stay away, okay? I really want to sleep! Please bother other people!”

The shadows laugh, before one of them hisses next to his ear, causing Jaehyun to cover it quickly. The noise grates uncomfortably.

“Go away!” Incensed, Jaehyun throws his pencil towards them and as expected, it merely passes through their bodies, landing on the floor and rolling away. He then grabs his bag when they attempt to hiss at him, pulls out a paper slipped in the pages of his math book before shoving it towards them. The shadows growl. “Leave me alone or I’ll ask Jesus to hurt you!”

If she wasn’t worried about her grandson’s imaginary friends last week, she definitely is now. _Halmeoni_ is perturbed by the boy’s response. Why would Jaehyun show them a drawing of Jesus on a cross to scare his imaginary friends?

Could it be…?

 _Halmeoni_ puts the newspaper away and walks over to the boy, sitting on the floor next to him. She pulls him closer as she follows his line of sight. “Who are you talking to?” As soon as she asks, terror wraps around her. What are the chances that her grandson is being bothered by these spirits too? She might’ve never seen them before and only heard their indecipherable whispers once or twice, but she knows they’re up to no good.

Jaehyun watches as the shadows retreat to huddle in one corner before looking down at his own poor, drawing of Jesus. His school has a class solely for studying about Him and he thought that showing this to the shadows might work. His eyes meet his grandmother’s. _Is that fright Jaehyun sees in her gaze?_ “Even if I tell you, you won’t see them. Grandma, I tried to ignore them but they won’t leave me alone! They’re not friendly. Their eyes are red and they are just shadows! There’s no face to see.” A sniffle escapes him as he finally tells _halmeoni_ how scared he is. “I don’t think they’re like my classmates’ friends, grandma.”

Her heart accelerates as dread and fear consume her. Frantically, she looks around but cannot find them. It’s more horrifying when you have no idea where these entities are. If they’re close to you, if they’re looking at you, if they’re planning to hurt you. “How long have you been seeing them?”

“A long time already… Grandma, I can’t sleep well anymore. They might come back later and sit on the bed again to watch me.”

 _Halmeoni_ gulps and cups her grandson’s cheeks with shaky hands. “Would you like to sleep in grandmama’s room from now on? Since they scare you, that means they don’t mean well. Friends don’t make each other feel uncomfortable.” She thumbs the skin just below Jaehyun’s eye. How come she didn’t notice it before? Has she been too focused on keeping her own fears at bay, on pretending she’s merely hearing things?

When Jaehyun nods eagerly and hugs her tight, _halmeoni_ closes her eyes for a moment to slowly breathe in and out. Now that she knows they’re bothering her little boy as well, there’s no way she can fake it anymore.

They’re real, and they’re here.

Later that night.

She double checks the locks on the doors and then the windows. Something about the vacant lot opposite their house sets her pulse racing. All that _halmeoni_ sees is black, but she knows that if she stares long enough, she’s going to find something lurking in there, waiting to be discovered. Scared, she quickly shuts the drapes and turns off the lights before entering her bedroom. Their house is a bungalow so it’s easy to navigate it even when dim.

Jaehyun is already fast asleep. Poor boy lacked it so much that his mind shut down as soon as he hit the bed. Approaching the nightstand, she sets the alarm for the next morning, and picks up the drawing of a cross next to the digital clock. She looks at it for a second before folding the paper and hiding it in the drawer, wondering how his grandson knew about Jesus. _Is Religion being taught at school?_

 _Halmeoni_ shakes her head before slipping under the sheets next to the sleeping boy. All her life, she’s never been a believer of any god. Religion is complicated and faith is simply outrageous. How could one believe the existence of a higher being without seeing a concrete proof, only relying on events interpreted as a miracle? Miracles do not exist. Humans only want to hold on to something so they do not feel lost or empty. It’s easy to pin a favorable occurrence to a god because that is infinitely easier than finding a logical explanation.

To see is to believe, they say. And so far, the only ones she can see at the moment are the shadows with blood red eyes peering at her from the door.

They have never shown themselves before. What might have led them into doing so now? Is it because they can no longer disturb a defenseless child?

 _Halmeoni_ tugs the blanket over her head and cradles Jaehyun in her arms. This is only the beginning, but she can already feel her sanity slipping away from her bit by bit.

Their neighbors might say it’s strange and even make fun of her for it but there’s nothing wrong with hanging garlics on doors and windows all over the house to chase away malicious spirits, right? Garlics are said to be the greatest weapon against evil anyway.

 _Halmeoni_ makes sure that every corner of the house has at least one head of garlic. Might be over the top, but since Jaehyun’s confession, she has been constantly seeing the shadows and cannot get rid of them no matter how much ignoring she does. Their whispers get louder each time as though they’re talking right against her ears.

One of her kinder neighbors gets curious about the garlics and asks what they are for. _Halmeoni_ explains what’s happening, only to be told to go to church and request for a priest’s blessing.

 _They have no power over our Lord Jesus Christ. Trust me. Leave it up to Him and He shall deal with it._ Except that these words are nothing to her but a joke.

Over time the shadows become more persistent, disrupting her everyday routine. She can no longer feel at peace in her own home. Obviously, the garlics are ineffective.

Panicking, she visits a doctor to relay her concern. It isn’t impossible that she’s merely experiencing hallucinations brought by old age. But when the doctor recommends her to a psychiatrist, _halmeoni_ is quick to turn down the suggestion. No, she’s not crazy. This may or may not be real, but she’s not crazy. They can’t put her in a mental health facility. Who’s going to take care of Jaehyun if they lock her up?

With no other choices, she bears with the horrors plaguing their home. She can endure it, even if she loses her mind. As long as Jaehyun can finally sleep soundly.

Jaehyun looks up from playing with his toy cars, and at his grandmama. The woman has been scratching at her arms, neck and legs for a while. Faint red lines are drawn all over her skin from how aggressively she scratches. It worries him because it looks painful but _halmeoni_ always dismisses him whenever he asks why.

It has been a month since the shadows stayed away from him. He can still see them at times but only for a split second. Is it because he showed them a drawing of Jesus on a cross? Then it means they’re really not the good kind of imaginary friends.

His only worry now is the state of his grandmother. She doesn’t look too well. The skin under her red-rimmed eyes are darker and sagging, clearly from lack of sleep. Once, he has also caught her murmuring to herself in the kitchen. _Halmeoni_ looked angry and distressed as though she was scolding someone – or something.

So, when _halmeoni_ suddenly tells him to pack up his clothes for they are leaving, Jaehyun doesn’t question her. She is probably stressed about something and a new environment can help her feel better, right? A fresh start will be good for them.

With a few bags packed they got in the car, Jaehyun fastened shotgun. “Don’t look back,” _Halmeoni_ says, jittery as she revs the engine and drives away from their bungalow house. Jaehyun keeps his eyes on the road, not wanting to disobey his grandmama. Occasionally, his gaze shifts towards her hands on the wheel. They grip it too tight her knuckles pale, and when their hold loosen, the mild trembling doesn’t go unnoticed.

Only when they’ve hit the highway does she release a sigh of relief, before a small smile appears on her face. The tension on her shoulders begin to decline.

“We’re going to look for a new house, Jaehyunie.”

It’s close to twilight, so the sky is already on its way to dimming, with the orange hue of sunset emblazoned across. Around them, numerous cars zoom past.

Jaehyun clutches the seatbelt. “What about our old house? All of our stuff are still there, _halmeoni_!”

“Don’t worry, I got your toy chest in the trunk.”

Hearing that, the little boy excitedly bounces in his seat for a moment before he’s lightly reprimanded by _halmeoni_ , talking about how dangerous it is. He’s a good kid, and he doesn’t want to stress his grandma even more so he’s quick to behave and sit properly. “What about school?”

 _Halmeoni_ briefly looks at him with a tired smile on her face. “We’d have to transfer you to a new one. You’re gonna get better friends there.”

“Ones that don’t look scary?”

“Ones that won’t hurt you and I.”

A car honks impatiently behind them. _Halmeoni_ looks into the rear-view mirror to check what seems to be the problem, but she doesn’t see the vehicle.

For an opaque shadow blocks it with eyes so red that stare right through her soul. The entity grins slowly, exposing a set of bloody teeth before a long, sharp tongue rolls out of its mouth.

It happens in a blink of an eye.

Shrill, terrified scream fills the car before it loses control and hits the thick pillar of an overpass. The next thing Jaehyun knows, they’re flipping over several times, colliding against other vehicles until they hit the center island.

He’s not sure for how long he was unconscious but when he wakes up, he instantly notices how they’re upside down. Because he’s still strapped to his seat, blood rushes up to his head continuously and drips out of the wound right next to his eye. He must have hit his head when they crashed into the pillar.

For a minute or two all he can feel is pain, pain, nothing but pain. Mostly in his head, like it’s being jackhammered. One glance to his left tells him his grandmother hasn’t woken up yet. She’s not moving, face shoved to the steering wheel. Red liquid runs down her neck and soaks her blouse. Glass shards from the windshield stick to her arms. Miraculously, nothing embeds into Jaehyun, although he’s got shallow cuts on the face. Seems like _halmeoni_ took the brunt of the accident.

He remains there, too weak to move and get out of his seat while shouts from onlookers fade in the background. Dizziness worsens his vision, and he’s about to answer the call of slumber when something flashes in his periphery.

Jaehyun forces himself to look at it. There, peering at the body of his grandmother is a laughing shadow. Finally, he knows what it looks like grinning from ear to ear. The image instantly tattoos itself in the back of his eyelids for it’ll be the first he’ll see when he sleeps. Helpless little Jaehyun has no power to peel it off.

It laughs at him as well, saying something in an unfamiliar language and then he’s being hauled out of the car by paramedics.

He stays in the hospital until he’s well enough to be picked up by the social workers. The orphanage will be his new home following the passing of his grandmother. Because he couldn’t leave the hospital, he missed out on her funeral. None of his few relatives are financially able to take him in, so he willingly goes with the social workers. Crying a few days after waking at the hospital is enough. If they don’t want him, then so be it. Plus, the nuns running the orphanage give off motherly aura that makes Jaehyun feel immediately comfortable when he meets the other children. Maybe it’ll be fine, since there’s a lot of kids like him who don’t have a family to go to.

Not long into settling in, he sees the shadows again. But they do not enter the orphanage. They always linger by the gates. At first Jaehyun is confused, until he realizes that the whole place is adorned by religious decorations. Paintings and framed pictures of Jesus and Mary can be seen wherever he goes. In the sleeping quarters there’s a big cross by the wall. The painting of what they call the Last Supper hangs in the dining area. The presence of Jesus Christ brightens the orphanage, serving as a barrier to protect them all from the evil shadows.

It may seem like he’s taking everything surprisingly well, but they do not see his tears and hear his silent cries when the nighttime comes. He misses his grandmother so bad. He tried telling the nuns about the murderer of his grandmother, so they brought him to a doctor who thought he might be hallucinating due to the car crash. No, he’s not suffering from a concussion. He knows what he saw. Worried that the doctor will tell the nuns that he’s just sick, Jaehyun has no choice but to take back what he said. Predictably, he gets scolded for lying, and is punished by mandatory praying at the chapel everyday at 6pm.

His hatred towards those shadows that he eventually recognizes as demons according to the priest during a Sunday mass is the reason why he does _everything_ in his power not to be adopted by any family. They foster him for a week or two and then he will be sent back to the orphanage because _he’s a very difficult boy to manage. We don’t want a disobedient child._ Then perhaps they should look into adopting pets instead.

It’s not like he abhors these people that try to give him a new home. They are actually quite decent, Jaehyun has no room to be choosy, but what if these shadows follow him into the new house and bother his new family? Won’t they suffer like his grandmother? In that case, won’t he be a key to their death? Won’t he be called a killer for leading the demons to them?

He cannot do that. No matter how flawed these people are, they don’t deserve that misfortune.

So for the many years of his stay in the orphanage, he studies the Bible to strengthen his faith, which explains the eventual disappearance of the shadows lurking outside. He can no longer feel their presence, but they will always be remembered. The nuns said that the greatest weapon to defeat an enemy is trust in God. Jaehyun believes that. And his trust in God will be his tool for when he sends those demons back to Hell.

When Jaehyun reaches the ripe age of 18, he finally leaves the orphanage. Included in his grandmother’s last will and testament is the promise to pass all of her fortune to her only grandchild. Using that money, Jaehyun finds himself a small apartment, continues high school without the scholarship granted by the orphanage, and enrolls himself in a good College where his humble grades are accepted.

In spite of the demands of his major and adult life in general, Jaehyun never forgets to read the Bible, bring himself closer to God through prayer, and most especially, study exorcism.

He doesn’t know how he will find these demons, but just in case, he’ll have to be ready to deal with them and kick their ass back to where they truly belong.

The thought of being able to serve them what they deserve as well as avenging his grandmother fuel that plan. From what he heard, there’s only a meager number of priests that are able to exorcise. Not all of them willingly train for that knowing what fighting a demon entails. Jaehyun will not blame them. He will simply pray for them to have more compassion towards the vulnerable humans that these spawns of Satan will prey on.

Jaehyun swears on his grandmother’s grave that once he is able, he is going to rescue these people from the culprits of his tragic childhood. Make sure they regret ever meeting him, ever provoking him, ever existing. These demons think they’re the worst enemy one could ever have?

They ain’t seen nothing yet.

Jaehyun tightens the rope around her wrists and tells Mark to get to the corner with his camera ready. Glancing at the closed door knowing that the family members are waiting with bated breath, he tugs on the ends of the rope as forcefully as he can. The possessed can be inhumanely strong because of the evil entity dwelling in them, so it’s always necessary to keep them still. They will try to break free and escape, and Jaehyun cannot afford that.

The demon hisses and salivates as it watches him, excreting a foul stench that permeates the air in the closed room. He inhales it, taking in the smell of these creatures eating away at people’s spirits. They’ve done this a lot of times since he and Mark started hunting down demons that it no longer bothers him compared to the first few times. He’s gotten used to mostly breathing through his mouth so that he won’t have to suffer through this ordeal too much. The scent of rotten flesh is one, but the heavy presence of evil that weighs down on them the longer they’re in close proximity with a demon is entirely something else.

Mark closes the curtains, blocking the moon from bearing witness. The light inside the room is yellow and dull, atmosphere contaminated by the demon’s energy. He readies the camcorder and the duffle bag next to his feet.

Bubbling, slimy spit foams on the corner of the demon’s mouth seeing the exorcist do the sign of the cross to officially start.

“I’ll kill you!” _It_ says, pulling harshly on the blood-stopping restraints. Its murderous eyes, so dark and lined with veins glare daggers towards the exorcist and the cross peeking out of the pocket of Jaehyun’s black blazer. The more it thrashes and tries to escape the binds, the more its skin breaks and allows a viscous, dark green liquid flow out of the wounds. The ‘client’s’ body is riddled with it from head to toe, so unrecognizable. “I’ll kill you! You, you, and all of you. Dare sign again,” wicked laughter bounces against the walls, “you think you and your little friend could defeat me? How?”

The camera catches how it snaps its neck towards Mark and then back between the cross and the rosary coiled around Jaehyun’s hand. Being possessed by a demon means everything about the victim will be distorted or defaced – mind, heart, physical appearance, and the voice – they do not hear what the person sounds like. They hear the demon inhabiting the human’s body. Jaehyun cannot put a single name to it, but it’s best described as the sound of horror one will regret ever hearing.

“Fuuuuuuck Jesus! Fuck that self-proclaimed Christ! Fuck you and your churches. What else should we fuck?”

When its voice switches to a woman’s, coy and lewd, Jaehyun merely stares in boredom as he uncaps the bottle of holy water. Changing their voices is a part of a demon’s script to taunt an exorcist.

The demon spreads its legs open as much as the binds allow before salaciously humping the air, tongue out in a poor attempt to seduce Jaehyun. As though its hideous appearance and nasty odor could make him consider. “This loose whore’s vagina? Mm, go on. Fuck that.”

He hates it when they extremely disrespect a human’s honor. He hates everything about these demons. Jaehyun’s face darkens. He’s already given this motherfucker enough mercy.

As soon as he recites the opening prayer, the demon thrashes wildly on the filthy bed stained by questionable fluids, screaming. It continues to roar thunderously through the Litany of Saints, back arching in extreme panic as the first spray of holy water lands on its body.

“Please, please let me go!”

Following their script, the demon’s voice morphs into a woman’s again, probably mimicking the ‘client’. Like any other boring, uncreative, repetitive demons who know nothing more than to attempt deception, it will try to convince Jaehyun that he’s got it all wrong, that he’s mistaken, that the victim is not possessed, that he’s abusing the _her_ body.

But the fact that its face is still mauled by the demon’s presence and the foul stench that lingers in the air always give its lies away. “I’m scared, please don’t do this! My family’s outside. It hurts.” It tugs on the restraints weakly, further keeping up with the lie, before dark devilish eyes peer up with pathetic crocodile tears. “Please, sir, please let me go–”

No, he’s not going to let it go. Without mercy, Jaehyun ends the Our Father before spraying more holy water at the demon who begins to cry again with the disturbingly haunting voice, forced to bear with the scalding drizzles.

Jaehyun smirks, gaze hardening. “Do you take me for a fool? I dare you to speak and tell me your name, and how you possessed this woman.” The creature before him then rapidly blabbers in different languages, mostly Latin – the language those shadows used back then. Even though he doesn’t understand most, years of exorcising demons taught him that they may hurl a lot of words towards him, but they all boil down to one thing: insults directed towards God.

“You won’t cooperate? This would be easier and less painful, but if the opposite is exactly what you want, then who am I to reject you? After all…” Jaehyun straddles the demon and pins it down, leaning in, unfazed by the breath fanning over his face. “I’m just a non-existent being’s dog, right?”

Mark walks over to the side to get a better view of Jaehyun yanking the demon’s jaw open and pouring the holy water in its mouth. His eyes round in fascination. He zooms in to the steam coming out of the demon as though the holy water has hit a boiling point.

The demon gags and spits some of the water onto Jaehyun’s face, giggling through the excruciating pain. “Are you that interested in me, dog? Would you fuck this whore after?” Before it could execute its plans, its eyes are next to suffer through the burn of the holy water as Jaehyun pumps it out of the bottle. He quickly grabs another one from the nightstand when the first one runs out, and proceeds to soak the demon’s face with it. The sight of melted skin is nauseating to say the least.

“I could go all night…” That much is true. Jaehyun is not like the other exorcists. As long as he can carry out his job and successfully extricates a demon from the victim’s body, he will do even the most unorthodox procedure the church has never heard of. “Tell me your name, and how you–”

“Lucifer! Satan! The devil! Beelzebub! Lord of the flies! I have a lot of names. You have a lot to scream when you cu–”

This one is downright stubborn, huh. Very well. Jaehyun will not give it the satisfaction. Gripping the demon’s jaw, Jaehyun shortens their distance once again. Careful of the long, slithering tongue that teases his chin, the razor-sharp teeth that can chop his hand off if he lets his guard down, and the breath that smells of decomposing flesh. Who knows, it could potentially distract him. “Lies, all lies. If there’s one thing you sickening fucks are consistent with, it’s deception.”

Another thing that is very unconventional about him is his disregard of godly language. Impatience and rage combined result to the lack of filter. Well, he’s not a priest anyway. Not a part of the church. Just a follower of God and an exorcist who has his own special way of obliterating these sinister beings.

As if what he said was hilarious, the demon licks his hand before laughing, its body shaking from amusement. “You caught me… Would sky daddy like his goody two shoes son swearing?”

“He’ll understand. Especially that he’s got first-hand experience dealing with pieces of trash like you. Answer my questions.”

The demon hums as it pretends to think, while subtly undulating its body. When it finally whispers out an information Jaehyun needs, its crazed eyes widen in pure excitement like it wasn’t being tortured just moments ago. “Carrrrrrnivale.” A disgusting tongue roughly rolls the R exaggeratedly.

_Carnivale, the demon of wantonness, prince of powers, placed in the second hierarchy._

Jaehyun’s hand travels down from its jaw to enclose around the neck, squeezing. “Don’t you have souls to punish in eternal flames? How did you penetrate this woman’s body?”

“She’s a whore! Now, isn’t it time for _you_ to penetrate me? Hurry! I’m leaking!”

It shouldn’t come as a surprise that the exorcist responds to it by draping the rosary over the demon’s eyes before pressing the cross onto its chest. The effect is similar to the holy water, only that it’s more painful when used at the same time.

Carnivale continues to belittle God through the torment, calling Him a fraud, a coward for hiding behind mortal followers, and a weakling for letting _miserable fucks_ deal with demons in His stead.

Of course, Jaehyun cannot pass on the opportunity to defend Him. “My God is not a coward nor a weakling, Carnivale. My God is real. I will need you to remember that, and bring that knowledge on your way back to Hell. And I’m not miserable. You see, He uses me as an instrument to get rid of the likes of you.” His anger prompts him to press the rosary harder onto the demon’s eyes, the skin under his palm quickly heating up. “How many of you are in this body? What’s your purpose in possessing this creature of God?”

It takes a while for the demon’s cries to subside into agonized whimpers. “Only one, only one! I don’t like sharing! And hell has been suffocating. It’s better to reside in a human’s body and take over its mind, body, and soul – after all, **that’s the conclusion _we_ are aiming for.**”

The exorcist grits his teeth before getting off the demon who desperately lures him back with its lewd calls. That’s enough nonsense for tonight. All of them spout bullshit, like they cannot live with being truthful for a long time. Jaehyun gestures something to Mark as he bathes the demon with holy water again. “God the Father commands you to leave this woman’s body now as it is not your place to be. You’re not welcome here.”

After handing the gun to Jaehyun, Mark reclaims his position by the corner and holds his breath in anticipation. This is it. The best part of exorcism, the reason why he will never get tired hunting down these demons with Jaehyun. “This better be great…”

He watches through the screen of his camcorder as Carnivale begins to claw out of the victim’s body.

“In the name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil. God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so they are driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God. Begone, Carnivale, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man’s salvation. In God’s name…” Jaehyun steps back before cocking the shotgun covered with engravings and religious symbols, aiming. “I banish you back to the underworld.”

Carnivale howls as he finally breaks free of his human vessel, looks Jaehyun in the eye in his real, repulsive and horrifying form, before pouncing.

Yet as he leaps into the air in hopes of killing the exorcist, Jaehyun pulls the trigger and perforates the demon’s torso with several bullets made out of church relics, ensuring its death in the Earth’s plane.

An ear-shattering noise echoes through the silence of the night as Carnivale explodes into ashes. His remains fall to the ground in a heap before evaporating.

The sinister presence vanishes together with the demon, with its screams receding until they’re haunting reverberations in the memory, and the stench of sin is quelled by peace eventually descending upon them.

Mark films it all, sighing in relief. Witnessing the demon being exorcised never fails to astonish him.

Another successful exorcism under Jaehyun’s belt. Another life preserved.

Jaehyun stands there, watching the last specks of Carnivale get swept away by God’s power and bring forth more justice for his grandmother’s death.

A vapor in the wind.

His heart relaxes, knowing he’s saving these people from the devil’s wicked intentions.

The woman that Carnivale possessed wakes up promptly as her crying family is let inside the room, moonlight immediately shining down her face as Mark opens the drapes. Now that she’s purified, her complexion goes back to normal and the cuts on her body gradually close. What’s left of the demon is the stain on the sheets, which is not under Jaehyun’s control anymore.

He slashes the binds and asks Mark to put the gun back in the bag before checking on the woman, confirming that she has no recollection of the whole ordeal. Complete unaware of the demon taking control of her own mind for a while. Questions leave her one after another asking what happened, who Jaehyun and Mark are, but it’s for the best that her family will be the ones to fill her in.

“I have highlighted specific verses you can read in times of weakness, fear, doubt and temptation,” Jaehyun tells them as he puts a small bible on the desk, passing off the cross and rosary to Mark. “Pay the Lord with your faith and loyalty. For all the mistakes you did, seek His forgiveness and His mercy shall grant it to you.”

Since day one, they’ve never accepted any monetary payment. Exorcising demons is a pro-bono job and the only condition Jaehyun always asks of them is to get to know God once again.

After wishing them the best, they make their way out of the room.

The head of the family calls them, asking where they are headed at this late night.

Jaehyun lights a cigarette and takes a drag, glancing at the crying woman in her bed.

“Continuing on with our investigation… and hoping this is the end of our career.”

Simultaneous slamming of the door echoes on the empty street as the two hop inside the car, with Jaehyun quickly dumping the duffle bag in the backseat. ‘

“That one is nasty!” Mark exclaims as he buckles up and starts the engine. “Like I swear, that’s probably the demon with the dirtiest mouth we’ve encountered.” Glancing at the side mirror once, he drives down the road moderately.

Smoking after an exorcism is mandatory to Jaehyun, like gulping a bottle of cold water after running a marathon. It quells the stress. Hanging one arm out the window, he keeps the smoke from clouding the car. Removing the smell that clings to the interior is a pain in the ass and that’s the least he’d want to give Mark. “Bet the _goody two shoes_ priests won’t be able to handle such vulgarity. Must be one of the reasons nobody’s training to exorcise.”

“Good thing that no one really questions how unorthodox we are, huh.”

“They gotta accept what’s already there. Would you still do an interview, ask for legal documents or IDs when your child is literally claimed by a demon?” Refilling his lungs with nicotine, Jaehyun holds it in before letting it steam out of his mouth.

Exorcising demons can be life-threatening. Casting them out means tying a noose around your neck, stepping on a stool and accepting the possibility that it might break a leg in the process. He understands the cautiousness, as their life is still as precious as these victims. They may be God’s instrument but they’re mere mortals who cannot easily lay their existence on the line just like what the Creator’s son did. However, the rising number of possessions recently makes him wonder if none of them are hearing about it and are alarmed.

Compared to the past years when demonic possession happens once in a blue moon, they have been on a roll with driving out evil once a month. The church should be glad that he and Mark are around to compensate for the priests’ unwillingness.

So, why didn’t Jaehyun become a priest? That way, he’d encourage them to train and more will be able to have a taste of what it’s like outside the church, right?

That’s true, but Jaehyun has other things he wants to do that a priest won’t be allowed to. Like his ‘day job’, the one that feeds him and pays for his bills.

Mark keeps his eyes on the road. “It would’ve been more appreciated if my visions gave us a preamble regarding Carnivale’s filthiness. Like a simple warning would do. Perhaps the precognition isn’t that impressive?”

“Come on, it’s not like it’s your first time. Remember Asmodeus?” Jaehyun groans at the thought of that demon, flicking the cig’s ashes on the road. “That one comes _really_ close to Carnivale. And me being thrown against the wall because I was a tad too late in shooting only got me a dislocated shoulder. So don’t worry about your visions not giving you _everything._ Because what happens while exorcising is entirely up to me.”

The sound of Jaehyun’s joint popping out of its socket is still so fresh and loud in Mark’s memories, causing him to visibly wince. “Yeah, that too. Sorry about that, man. The warnings are pretty limited. Somehow, I’m thankful dad didn’t believe me back then when I said I could see shit. There’d be a bigger chance for him to give me the benefit of the doubt if I could see rainbows and all that fancy glitter of the future instead.”

Jaehyun snorts, putting the cig between his lips again and breathes in deep. “It’s cool. I wonder how he’d react if you told him what keeps you busy in Korea aside from running that coffee shop. Investigators of demonic possessions?” A chuckle escapes him and the smoke billows distortedly in front of his face. “Though it’s a white lie, it really sounds unbelievable.”

Mark’s inborn ability was triggered by a horror movie when he was a teenager and from then on, he has been seeing visions of demonic attacks. The visions don’t necessarily show the future. Most times they are already happening somewhere. Clues about the next possession always come bit by bit until Mark stitches the parts together.

Because his father thought he was simply influenced by the fantasy and supernatural movies he’s obsessed with (“ _Trust in Christ, not your imagination_ ”), Mark kept it to himself. Hiding it all his life was the plan ‘til he and Jaehyun met in College. They took the same elective class, and he was sharing an insight related to his psychic ability that turned him into a laughing stock by the students. Dejected, he left that room thinking of ways to suppress his visions but an intrigued Jaehyun chased him, confessing he used to see, hear and feel demonic presence.

Since then they stuck together and Mark actively contributed to their plans of exorcising. With Mark being two years younger, Jaehyun had to wait for him before they started their journey – which was honestly uneventful for the majority of it. In the beginning, Mark wanted to tell his father about it but realized later on that it wouldn’t earn him the support he wanted. Rather, his family in Canada would surely make an unnecessary fuss and force him to fly back.

He doesn’t want to fly back. Canada is great but Korea is closer to his heart. He’ll fulfill all of his dreams here. If he were there, he wouldn’t have the solid and spicy exorcism articles he posts on his own blog after every _mission_. That blog has earned him some loyal followings but a lot still doubt his content given the plenty other existing sites offering the same gimmick. The difference is that he knows those are fake. Only _Hellfire_ has exclusive, censored footages of demonic possessions ranging from 10-second long clips to original, unedited pictures.

Jaehyun grabs some tissue from the center console and wraps his cigarette stub in it before resting his head against the door, eyes closed. The feel of the wind crashing against him is soothing. Truthfully, he’s not sleepy even though it’s past three in the early morning. Pretending to sleep is just a way to avoid Mark’s lingering gazes as the exorcist reminisces about his childhood, the what-ifs if his grandmother was still alive, while partly blaming himself for her death.

He cracks one eye open as _AC/DC’s Highway to Hell_ suddenly fills the quiet vehicle, and grins at Mark who’s humming along to it while drumming fingers on the steering wheel. How fitting. Although devoted Christians, they enjoy stuff that most strictly religious individuals don’t.

“Fuck off, Jaehyun. That’s the only active station at this time of the night. If we wanna hear songs suited for a Christian neighborhood, we can wait for Sunday to come.”

“As if I willingly jam to Casting Crowns while mopping the floor.”

Laughter rings in the night as Mark loses it, body quivering at the slightest as he remembers Jaehyun walking in on him sincerely orchestrating a solo concert in his apartment, lip syncing to Who Am I while holding a broom stick. He was Jaehyun’s source of happiness and butt of jokes for a while.

For someone who spent many years of his life around nuns, Jaehyun isn’t really what people would expect a polite and gentle person. If anything, Jaehyun can be rude if he wants to, unprovoked, and has vices that pretty sure God disapproves. Like smoking and drinking.

He loves alcohol so much that he now owns a bar, while Mark has his café. Business majors gotta be business owners, alright. Jaehyun opened his with _Halmeoni’s_ money. Mark is quite well-off that’s why he instantly started his own business, and got someone to assemble a gun made from church relics as well as holy water straight from the Jordan River. Those are quite expensive, honestly. How Mark managed to bag the shotgun parts, Jaehyun doesn’t ask.

 _Highway to Hell_ ends, and it’s Jaehyun who guffaws when Usher’s _Climax_ plays next.

One hand can’t help but slap against the door as the song tickles Jaehyun’s humor. “I know for myself that ain’t God commending us for a job well done. That’s Lucifer. Or Beelzebub. And,” he snaps his fingers thrice trying to name another demon, “who’s the third fallen angel?”

Mark raises a brow. “How could you forget Leviathan?”

“Leviathan! Right! Ugh, stop judging me. Give me a break. There’re too many classifications. I don’t even know why they still put these bastards in groups as though that’s gonna make a difference. Anyway, props to Michaelis.” Jaehyun chuckles, looking at the houses. “So I’m wondering when the next mission is.”

“We haven’t even gone back home yet and you’re already looking forward to another? You’re not even getting paid. Don’t drop the bar, okay. That thing feeds you.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m ever letting it go. If I have to choose one thing to leave behind, it’s this – the whole driving out demons but that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Not until I know for damn sure we’re getting rid of them as much as we can. Until I’ve atoned for passing those shadows to _halmeoni._ I just asked so I can dread it properly. I get lazy, alright.”

Silence befalls them for a moment before Jaehyun sighs.

“Will you ever see whether she’s happy?”

Mark purses his lips. It’s always the same old question since they began exorcising, but he’s never gonna get tired giving Jaehyun the same answer. “I don’t need to see to know that she’s happy for you and would like to tell you that you’ve done enough to make up for the things you couldn’t do, and were never your fault to begin with.” He wags a hand pre-emptively as Jaehyun prepares to protest. “No, I’m not listening.” He glances at the other before carefully turning to a corner. “There’s something I wanna know, though. This stuff bugs me at times.”

“Yeah?”

“You ever ask yourself what happened to those we couldn’t help because no one believed me and well, you came into my life a little late? Not like we could just up and leave even if we met earlier. Do you think they were saved? Considering the lack of skilled exorcists, and those demons aren’t exactly easy to defeat on one’s own. More so when the host willingly asked for it.”

“Well, I think of it sometimes?” Jaehyun rubs his nose before looking forward, the light from a lamppost illuminating his side profile. “But they have probably sought for priests, you know. Or anything available that time. None of these ‘clients’ expected us, Mark. None of them were aware of us beforehand, before we literally arrived at their doorstep unannounced, guised as investigators of some sort.”

His brows crease a bit when Mark disagrees.

“Never told you about this before but, I had a vision that someone was destined to answer to these desperate cries of help. Obviously, I didn’t get a clear view of your face but when you approached me that day and convinced me to exorcise with you, that was when it clicked,” Mark says as he spares Jaehyun a second-long glance, “I knew you were destined to do this, Jaehyun. Those people didn’t look for a priest, or any other exorcist. They waited for no one, but they were only meant to be saved by you.”

Huh. So is Mark telling him that being cursed to see those shadows as a child was actually a preparation?

“Isn’t that kind of morbid?” Jaehyun asks incredulously. “It is, if you ask me.”

Mark shrugs, adjusting the gear. “There could be a heck lot of interpretations but I saw what I saw, and you know it.”

“You didn’t see clearly. But I do.” Jaehyun’s voice softens. “I believe you.”

A small smile appears on Mark’s youthful face. “Thank you. At least someone does.”

The rest of the drive is spent without talking, and only when Mark drops Jaehyun off at the latter’s apartment does he pick up the ends of his thoughts. Lowering his head, Mark peers at Jaehyun from his seat. “Embrace the fact that you’re most likely their only savior, Jaehyun. Without you, I don’t think they’re going to survive.”

Jaehyun’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes as he waves at Mark before entering his apartment.

As soon as his friend disappears inside his own house, Mark drives back to his own which is just a few blocks away. Parking the car, he unkeys it and is about to get off when a sudden vision strikes him.

He sees Jaehyun exorcising. The place is blurry, everything is unclear, just like the exorcist’s companion. Mark can’t tell if it’s him, given the broader shoulders and longer length of hair. A dull, infinity symbol also flickers from a distance. _Is this the future?_ Perhaps. But the last mission has just finished and his next clue shouldn’t come for a while. Thinking that more clues would follow anyway, Mark files it at the back of his head before entering his place.

Jaehyun comes out of the bathroom carrying a small, plastic basin half-full of water and a rug to clean his shotgun. It’s been a few days since exorcising Carnivale and he’s only got the energy now to clean the weapon and rid it of whatever demonic presence that possibly clings to it.

He gets inside the bedroom, sits on the edge of the mattress and takes out the gun. After soaking the rug in the water mixed with one ampoule of the blessed liquid, Jaehyun wipes every nook and cranny of it, careful not to scrub too hard lest he scratches the engravings.

Taking care of his most prized possession next to the bar and alongside the bible, cross and rosary brings back memories of his first exorcism. Unlike now, he was shit scared. Jaehyun remembers gagging at the foul stench and wincing at the disturbing noises, and second-guessing his skills, like it was yesterday. Olivier haunted his dreams for several nights. It wasn’t traumatizing, but it took a while for Jaehyun to get used to it and dismiss the flashing images and echoing sounds right away.

The short trip to memory lane then takes him to the latest exorcism, and to the words Carnivale uttered. _That’s what we are aiming for?_ What could that possibly mean? Who is _we_? Jaehyun is mostly certain that the demon was spewing out bullshit, trying to incite terror.

While deep in his own thoughts, Jaehyun feels a foreign energy behind him. He almost breaks his neck from how fast he snaps towards it, only to find…nothing. The curtains sway with the breeze of the wind, before the cat on his roof cries out. Probably breeding again.

Jaehyun puts the gun down and walks to the windows, shutting the drapes.

_Gradient_ is always bustling during end of the month, courtesy of overworked employees wanting to de-stress for a few hours after getting their salary. Times like this see a glad but irritated Jaehyun since he cannot slip into the back for a smoke break, for his hands are full of cocktail and beer orders coming almost non-stop. It may be small and hidden from the mainstream Ulsan but the drinks and food (it’s a bar and resto) are why people are constantly there even on workdays.

Jaehyun only mans the bar counter, serving drinks while two of his meager staff are in the kitchen, and one is tasked to bus tables. There’s not much table anyway so he doesn’t think he has to hire another busser. Though maybe, just maybe, it won’t hurt to hire a part-timer to work every weekend – one that would be fine making drinks after drinks while he gets his fix of nicotine in the back. Smoking is banned in any establishment, so if Jaehyun wants to avoid jail time and paying penalty, he has to do it discreetly.

He quickly changes the song at someone’s request before getting back to a customer sitting by the counter, serving him a drink. Gradient was previously a shop of some sort, and although not as big as the other bars and resto, Jaehyun didn’t think twice buying it. Giving it a makeover was fun, he and Mark brainstormed its theme. From disco lights to futuristic furniture, and brow-raising used church pews turned into leather seats, it is quite the scene. Sometimes, he invites musicians to play songs for the customers. Gradient can also be booked for parties, and earnings then are much bigger compared to a regular day.

Jaehyun leans against the side as he finishes the last drink, eager to light a cig. He’s this close to calling up Jungwoo, his busser, to man the counter and replace him for 10 minutes. Just ring the bell when he needs help.

People tend to think that when one owns a business, it’s easier. That’s where they’re wrong. Especially when the owner works as well, it’s a combination of work and management stress. Whenever Jaehyun feels like dipping, he thinks of those days he was fresh out of College and nosedived into the real world impulsively.

Mark was busy then, buried in school requirements and generating ideas for his own café in the future so Jaehyun couldn’t bother him for advices. Seemed like graduating didn’t mean readiness. He just received a diploma but wasn’t really equipped. His first bar tanked big time. The second one did the same. Jaehyun had to regain the money he lost through buy & sell of whatever he could before risking it all on the third bar, Gradient. Yes, he still has a lot of _Halmeoni_ ’s money, but he didn’t wanna waste every coin. What if Gradient didn’t become what it is today, right? He couldn’t afford another failure.

Right after graduation, while setting up his own business and preparing for the mission, Mark sat him down for a serious discussion. Between them, Mark is the smarter one. Right off the bat he knew he wanted to build a café. Jaehyun lacked specific childhood dreams, switching from teacher to pilot to lawyer to architect to doctor just to conform to the pattern. If he didn’t have a high alcohol tolerance, he’d be nothing.

It has been five years since Gradient opened, and Jaehyun will always be grateful to Mark for his nagging and encouragements.

He’s about to go for a smoke when a group of customers come in. Well, there goes his break.

His newly-shined shoes are a stark contrast to the rough ground when he gets off the car. Slick and shiny, they crush the tiny stones as he crosses the street, and lead him to his destination.

Gradient. The neon sign flickers above the entrance.

Together with quiet, unhurried steps is the soft clacking of his cane. It’s both intimidating and foreboding.

As predicted, when he finally enters the bar, modern music and strobe lights welcome him. Aside from that are the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen, clanking of glasses and curious stares. Avoiding everything aforementioned is vain, for the bar isn’t massive, and his clothes are definitely attention-seeking. Who even goes to a humble bar and resto dressed in a three-piece suit looking like the epitome of an aristocrat?

Bluntly, a place like this is the least on Taeyong’s list should he decide to get hammered. But that’s not his purpose in coming here. His purpose must be the person hidden by the customers crowding the counter. From his spot, Taeyong cannot get a good look of his face.

Taeyong looks around. There’s no seat available. The last table is already reserved to the people lined up at the counter. Someone, a pretty lady waves him over patting the seat next to her. A nice smile graces her equally nice features, but Taeyong isn’t interested. Trysts are as meaningless as the cane he brought for show. Ogling eyes generally annoy him, mostly when he doesn’t appreciate them, but no matter what he does, no matter where he goes, no matter what he wears, people are simply drawn to him. It’s the face and the strong, effortless charisma caused by his _nature,_ and he can’t do anything about.

Can’t do much with the attention. There are too many eyes on him to be able to _remedy_ it without getting caught.

Patience running thin (he doesn’t have much), Taeyong approaches the counter just as the bartender looks up to ask who’s going to order next. Right then, he gets a good look of _him._

_You…?_

He goes rigid. Mild shock settles on his face, unseen if not struck by the strobe lights. Taeyong’s breath catches on his throat and his fingers grip the handle of his cane.

_It can’t be. You swore to choose death over anything that would have to do with me. You would choose anything over me if you were reborn, you said. And if you see me now, you would certainly keep that promise._

What are the chances, really?

Composing himself, Taeyong relaxes his hold by flexing his fingers around the cane before standing behind a customer waiting to place her order. Looks like she’s the last one, but Taeyong can make her go so he can talk to _him_ right away.

He leans in and whispers something inaudible to her. It’s short, lasting two seconds, and then she’s tugging on her friend’s sleeve begging to go home. Expectedly, a quiet argument begins within their group. It turns out that they just got there to celebrate the girl’s birthday, who was the one to insist to spend it at Gradient. Taeyong momentarily watches them in mischievous amusement before stepping aside as they stomp out of the bar, drawing all the others’ attention. He sits on the stool directly across the astonished bartender, sliding the folded bills those girls left for their already done drinks.

Jaehyun huffs in disbelief and tosses the money in the register. They actually could’ve taken away the drinks if they didn’t wanna sit inside. Whatever. Free drinks for him then.

“What’s your specialty?”

Jaehyun eyes the new customer. _This one’s new._ “Beer or cocktail?”

“Why are you making me choose?”

“…So I know what to tell you?”

Taeyong’s eye twitches as he places the cane on the counter, oblivious of the way the man next to him frowns. “You _know_ what to tell me. Someone who runs this kind of business should automatically enumerate their menu, boast the best-seller and present the rest. You don’t make your customers choose.” He says with a condescending lilt in his tone, expression unreadable. “So what if I want a beer now and then a cocktail later? The customer wouldn’t want to waste time coming back to the counter to ask again, don’t you think so? Tell them right away and they will take note of it.” Darting his gaze away from the taken aback bartender and around the place, Taeyong ensures that nobody’s observing them. He thumbs his spinner ring.

Wow. What the hell. In all five years of running Gradient, this is the first time Jaehyun comes across a willfully rude customer. “The best sellers are indicated here.” He hands the laminated menu to the obviously arrogant man. If the guy wants him to enumerate, then Jaehyun won’t do it. _Eat my ass._ “Highlighted with red. Second choices are highlighted with green.”

“If I were color-blind, I’d say you were an ableist for making fun of my disability. What are you gonna do if I were visually impaired? You can’t highlight the text in deep colors and expect customers to read it easily in the dark.” Taeyong hides a smirk as he scans the menu, inhaling the scent of vexation coming off the bartender. “Does this work? I mean, does this convince your customers to get _Old Cuban_?”

Jaehyun releases his tongue from a painless bite and clenches his fists. “Order _Old Cuban_ and you will get your answer.”

The man’s haughty countenance twitches. Serves him right.

Taeyong gotta hand that one to _him._ He basically set himself up for sarcasm by asking such question. “How frequent does it get ordered?”

“Sir, I got no time to memorize the data. But I assure you that whichever you choose, you’re gonna like it.” Time for Jaehyun to be petty. “Unless you can’t handle even 1 ½ ounce of rum. That being said, you will not come back to the counter a second time, will you? Are you driving?” Jaehyun smiles, grabbing the rug on his right to start wiping. “Please drink moderately.”

Putting down the menu, Taeyong watches the bartender move about. _Does he not recognize me? Irritation does not tantamount to the hatred you had for me back then. Tell me, do you not remember?_ If this man indeed has no memories of _that_ time, is it a good or a bad news? “This is my first time to receive a passive-aggressive customer service. Usually, I get top-notch treatment.”

One more taunt and Jaehyun might just risk his business for some jail time. “Then you should’ve gone to a _top-notch_ resto-bar. Or club, if that’s more of your style.” He looks at the man’s cane and grits his teeth. “Please put that away. Other customers would want to sit with you but not appreciate that cane near their drinks.” Feeling even more petulant, Jaehyun shoves the cane aside before wiping. “We don’t know the things that stick touched.”

The other customer sitting next to the haughty man walks away, sensing the tension. Only the newcomer that Jaehyun has never seen before is left, still yet to place an order. He nods at Jungwoo who asked permission for a quick bathroom break.

Taeyong stares intensely, spinning his ring. “Speaking of that, I’d tell you the things it touched but there’s too many to mention. In one day, it may touch the ground not less than two hundred times. Are you good in math?’

What the hell is this strange customer up to now? Nevertheless, Jaehyun puts the rug away and answers, arms crossed. “I’m a businessman. I should at least be decent–”

“Then what’s 200 multiplied by 182, 703?”

Jaehyun sputters. “Why would you give me a test? Wait a sec.” He writes the invisible numbers on the counter, solving it mentally. “36, 540, 600.” He knows he got it right when the other rolls his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“That’s how many times the cane’s tip touched the ground if I want to exaggerate. And if we’re considering it only clacks 200 times.” Propping an elbow on the counter, Taeyong continuously spins his crimson ring. Confusion settles on the bartender’s face. “I know what you’re thinking. _Why would it clack 200x on the ground for 182, 703_ days?” The ring stops rotating. “Well, Jeong Jaehyun…”

His eyes widen in surprise. “How did you know my name?”

“There are 182, 703 days since July 1st 1520\. This cane has been touching the ground and many more for 500 years of my existence.”

The forgotten feeling of fear when he could sense those shadows 23 years ago rushes back to Jaehyun, cascading down his body like waterfalls. This time, it hits him double the intensity. He stills as the man’s eyes glow red for a second.

Cupping his chin now, Taeyong grins, tapping a finger on his cheek. Jaehyun’s panic _invigorates_ him. “I need to discuss something with you, exorcist. Looks like you’re busy, though. I can wait ‘til closing time. But before you go on with your job, go get me a glass of _Old Cuban,_ will you?”

1520, Joseon.

Yuno, a fellow farmer, pulls him to the side of a hut where they are hidden from the others. Taeyong asks the man what he needs, heart racing. His wrist burns from Yuno’s touch. How could it not? He has been harboring romantic feelings for the attractive man. Everytime Yuno talks to him, eats with him under the shade of a tree, and works alongside him, it only makes Taeyong fall harder. No one else can make Taeyong’s heart flutter the way Yuno does by simply smiling at him. Taeyong hates the sun, but Yuno is an exception.

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but certainly not a love confession. Apparently, Yuno feels the same way about him and wants to start a relationship. Who is Taeyong to say no? This day has been sitting in his dreams for three months! Should he accept it now? What’s the use of delaying the inevitable anyway? If bliss is what awaits them, then might as well grab it.

Taeyong takes the risk, the risk of falling for a human who will grow old and die while he remains looking the same as the day he turned 21. They may be a misfit, but Taeyong will defy the rules for Yuno, hide his real identity for as long as he can.

Homosexuality is viewed with disdain, blamed to the depraved ways of Goryeo. Hence the lovers do their best to contain their emotions during the day, contenting themselves with surreptitious touches that seem normal to the eyes of others. They can only let go of the pretense and be themselves when the moon takes its place between the clouds, and no one will be around to witness the love they make each night with only a small lamp to let them see each other’s perfection.

He doesn’t know how his mother is going to react, so Taeyong always meets Yuno at the latter’s tiny house. The young man lives alone, far away from his family in another province. Convenience doesn’t come always, so they take advantage of it before Taeyong has to go back for his mother will get worried and start suspecting his activities.

Things seem absolute to them for a while. They bask in each other’s presence and are genuinely happy when they’re together. Their romance might be obvious to themselves alone, but they are satisfied. It is flawless, it is filled with pleasure and merriment.

For two years, it’s promising.

Until it is not.

They are caught necking against the three by a drunk man on a late evening. Confident that no one would pass by this place, Taeyong and Yuno can’t keep their hands off each other. The wobbling man shouts at them, causing them to part, and points a finger as insults of scorn and disgust are spat their way.

“Homosexuals! Don’t you know that it’s repulsive? To touch another man as you touch a woman, ack! I’d wash my eyes with acid if I could! You deserve to be punished! Cut your genitals, they should!” The man begins to stagger away, calling for someone.

Yuno grabs Taeyong’s shoulders as the latter moves to follow the drunkard. “Don’t! You might hurt yourself. Let him be. He is inebriated. None of this will be retained in his memory tomorrow.”

“He is not going to expose us tomorrow, Yuno. Let me go.”

“Don’t be so rash. No one will believe a drunkard’s claims. What are you even– Taeyong!”

Why is this society so hard on people like them? What’s so wrong about loving a fellow man? Love shouldn’t have borders; love shouldn’t have rules. To love someone must not have limitations. What’s the difference between a man and a woman anyway? Taeyong doesn’t understand. If such rules are so discriminatory, he will refuse to understand.

Blinded by rage, he stalks towards the drunk man and without warning, grabs him from behind before snapping the man’s neck, breaking it. His chest heaves with anger and the hunger to harm anyone who hinders them from having the same happiness a man and a woman experience without the judgment of–

“…Taeyong?”

Hearing his name be called with such dread, Taeyong turns to Yuno, and realizes a little too late that his eyes are still glowing red.

The way Yuno backs away from him in fear wrings his heart painfully. “Yuno, please–” Taeyong blinks and then his eyes turn black as the sky, and as black as the heart of his lover who eventually recognizes _what_ he is, racked with fury and abhorrence.

_No…_

Yuno takes a few steps back, staring at his lover – no – the demon with incredulity. _They exist? And he’s been bedding one of them? And he’s been a fool for two whole years for one of them?_ “When did you hypnotize me?”

“Yuno–”

“When!” Rage possesses Yuno. “Explain yourself, or I will be the one to expose you…” He threatens before looking down at himself, scratching his arms and neck in panic. “You’ve been touching me with your wicked hands!? How could you?! What did I ever do, Taeyong?! Why me?!” Yuno cries out angrily.

Taeyong doesn’t know what to do. His lover cannot think clearly. Regardless of what he’ll say, it’ll pass through Yuno’s ears and die in the riverbank. He takes a step forward, hoping to soothe Yuno’s anger with an embrace, but the other picks up a rock and threatens to hurl it at him.

It will take more than just a rock to hurt Taeyong, but still, he freezes and lets Yuno throw it towards him. The other’s shakiness leads to a lame throw, and the rock lands next to the demon’s feet.

“Never show your face to me again. Stay away, or I will make your life miserable.”

The sound of his heart shattering to a million pieces is louder than its cries for Yuno to come back. Taeyong lets him run away, and sits under the tree, as a swarm of flies fills the drunkard’s corpse. He waits for hours, but Yuno doesn’t return.

Taeyong leaves at sunrise, just before the people discover the dead body.

He thinks that’s how it’s going to end, without even having the chance to tell Yuno good bye and thank him for the two wonderful years of love. But one night, as he fetches water from the river for his mother’s bath, Yuno greets him with a sword pointed right on his face.

Taeyong looks around, and puts the pail down. His former lover has clearly moved on and let hatred consume him, so there’s no use hoping for the better. His own eyes are distant as he gazes into a pair of seething ones.

“I hate you. You disgust me. You made me sin. I knew it was strange when I fell for you at first glance. Regrets runs through every fiber of my being, Taeyong. And saying your name makes me want to snip my tongue.”

“Then do it.” Taeyong raises his head provocatively. “Do it.”

There’s nothing attractive about the way Yuno’s face contorts in fury. “You fooled me, played my heart, and if I could turn back the time, I would. To the day I would never meet you. To the day I would never fall for a demon.”

“Would telling me all these erase the nights of passion we shared?” It is honestly a little satisfying to see his past lover tremble in repulsion. “Would declaring your intense disgust purify you? If you are so scandalized, then why did you pursue a man?”

Yuno tightens his hold on the sword. “I am scandalized by the likes of _you._ Death is more preferable than remembering those horrendous things we did. You are planning to lure more men into your arms, aren’t you? Before you could do that, I would have to do this nation a favor and kill you.”

Taeyong glances up at the full moon, and then back at Yuno. “Do it. Kill me. Pierce my heart with that blade, why don’t you? Roast me like a pig after if you’re so inclined.” He knows that Yuno will not hesitate, so Taeyong provokes him even more. All the love he had for the other evaporated the second those words left Yuno’s mouth. He didn’t even give Taeyong a chance to defend himself, to explain how he might have been born a half-demon, but his heart never knew evil until that night, when an outsider ruined the only happiness he found, when the only person he’s ever loved turned his back towards him just like that.

As if those two years meant nothing. How pitiful.

The blade pierces the space where he previously is. Taeyong waits for Yuno to attack again, and when the latter does, Taeyong evades it like he’s merely sidestepping a cow’s dung before swatting the sword out of Yuno’s hand, and holding him by the neck. Fear sparks in the other’s eyes.

“Run.” The word escapes Taeyong almost inaudibly. “Run, before I soak my hands in your blood.” _I will never. I’d hurt myself before I could hurt you._ “And I would hate to be the cause of your death.” He shoves Yuno to the ground, picks up the bucket and pauses as the man speaks to him again. This time, with finality.

“I swear to all the gods that are listening to me right now, that if I would be reborn, I would choose to die again than cross paths with you. If I cannot kill you,” Yuno picks up the sword, “I’d just kill myself to get rid of the atrocious memories of you.”

Taeyong does not turn to look when Yuno slits his own throat. Only when the choking sounds stop does Taeyong face him, already swimming in his own pool of blood. Death comes to Yuno too quickly. With no other choice, Taeyong puts the bucket down again to scoop the lifeless man in his arms, and carries him to the riverbank. The water will wash away the stain on Yuno’s skin and clothes, and whoever will receive him, will receive him in a decent state.

The body sinks into the river, taken by the current. And it is not just Yuno that it claims, but the last ounce of love Taeyong had in his heart.

Good bye is too good to be true. Even in the last seconds of them being together, they couldn’t even speak such a simple word.

Taeyong makes his way back to his ailing mother, and fills the wooden tub.

2020.

Nothing. He felt nothing when he saw Yuno’s reincarnation, but surprise. Surprise because indeed, he was born again. Taeyong thought he would be furious, but the lack of anger proves that time really is the best medication to all kinds of wound. Be it physical or emotional, so to speak. After all, it has been 477 years since Yuno passed.

It’s hilarious but it makes sense for Yuno to be reincarnated as an exorcist. Even in his second life, his hatred for the likes of Taeyong prevails. Taeyong just didn’t expect to be the one searching for his killer. Life really moves in ways uncontrollable.

Upending his glass, he watches the bartender talk to his staff as the bar closes for the night. Taeyong was granted the other’s willingness to talk, and waited until all customers are gone. He didn’t have to wait for too long anyway. There was only 3 hours left when he arrived. And now, he’s lost count of how much he drank.

Jaehyun thanks his staff for the hard work and glances at the demon sitting at one of the tables. He doesn’t know _what_ the man exactly is since he doesn’t appear to be possessed. There is no evil presence around, no rotten odor, and no deafening noise. Was his mind just playing tricks on him? Is it because of the lack of nicotine in his system for today? He couldn’t concentrate after seeing those red eyes. Jaehyun wanted to close the bar earlier and cast out the demon, but his logic managed to stop him. He’s never met a demon like this one before.

What could he possibly want to talk about? If he’s going to harm Jaehyun, he would’ve done it already. Just in case the demon tries him, Jaehyun takes out the rosary from his bag and wears it like a bracelet, the cross dangling on his palm. This is the only thing he can bring to work, so hopefully this will help him buy enough time to escape should this talk take a turn for the worst.

Once his staff are gone, Jaehyun walks towards the demon and sits across him, one hand on the table to make sure the other sees the rosary and knows not to mess with him. “Who are you, how do you know I’m an exorcist, what’s your purpose for coming here and most of all,” he takes a deep breath and glares, “what are you?”

Quizzically, Taeyong holds Jaehyun’s gaze. “Asking all the right questions at once, I see. Alright, since you don’t seem to remember, I’m Lee Taeyong.” He spins the ring on his middle finger, smiling.

Recognition doesn’t hit Jaehyun. “Am I supposed to know who you are?”

 _Interesting._ “Perhaps not.” _Perhaps I’m wrong and you are not him? That you simply have the same exact face as I recall?_ “Anyway, the internet is a wild place. It has everything you want and need. As for me, I am looking for a demon – a specific one at that and what’s a better way to reach them than through an exorcist? Not even a medium. They are either deluded or trying to delude you.” His head tilts a little to the right as Jaehyun looks at him as though he’s grown two more heads. “I have no means to communicate with them. Contrary to what’s expected, they seem to despise my kind. Encountered a contemptuous one a long time ago in their human vessel, and it tried to kill me.”

“What happened to it?”

“Well, you are talking to me right now, aren’t you?” Taeyong eyes the cane on the table. “Plus, I can’t go to church – literally. I can’t enter those discriminatory places. Fortunately, somebody runs a blog about their exorcism adventures and I just had to read through those testimonials and track them down. I apologize in their stead. Their silence was bought by money.”

Jaehyun glares at the spinner ring. Those clients…God. Money really is the root of all evil. “You’re looking for a demon? Why would someone want to meet a demon when everybody would literally pray a thousand times just to protect their mind and body from possession?”

“I’m not one of them, idiot. Who said something about possession? I cannot possess, and I cannot be possessed.”

“Then what do you mean by your kind?” The cross digs into Jaehyun’s palm as his fingers curl tight.

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong disdainfully scoffs at the sight of the rosary wrapped around the exorcist’s wrist. “That’s not going to work on me. Exorcise me all you want but you cannot banish me to hell because I didn’t hail there. I was born here, from a demon father and a human mother. It would take more than just your gospel chants to get rid of me. Seeing that you have no other weapon with you, I can say it’s already a win for me should we clash.”

Shock surges through Jaehyun. _A hybrid? Half-breed demons exist and freely walk among them?_ The horror must have shown on his face for Taeyong shakes his head, tapping fingers on the table.

“I can’t read minds, Jaehyun. Surely other demons might have that ability but not me. My powers are limited to superhuman strength, reality warping, and some hypnotism. And for the record, I’m not using any of those on you. Just a heads up. Demons are the pioneers of deception but you can trust my words. What would I get out of fooling you anyway, when I need you to get what I want?”

Gripping the rosary, Jaehyun warily considers the demon’s words. “…How many are you? How many half-breed demons are there?”

“We – _I_ am rare. According to Christians, offsprings of a demon with a human rarely live long.” That, Jaehyun knows. “Most of us are formed with defects so extreme we either die in the womb or not long after birth. I guess they’re right, no matter how much I despise God. Ugh, even just saying His name dampens my mood.” Taeyong’s features are marred with an ugly frown. “They must be telling the truth. I haven’t met someone like me. Is it good or bad? Good for you, no? Bad for me. There’s no one I relate to.”

The demon raises both brows in curiosity as Jaehyun pushes himself off the chair, its legs scraping loudly against the floor.

Jaehyun puts some distance between them, a hand on his hip as he stares at the demon while shaking his head. “I cannot help you. I refuse to help you. I’m not going to lend a hand to do whatever you want me to do. You looked for the wrong person. I’d rather die than tarnish my faith by conspiring with you.”

_‘I swear to all the gods that are listening to me right now, that if I would be reborn, I would choose to die again than cross paths with you.’_

Taeyong stops spinning his ring as Jaehyun lights a cig. “You’re doing the world a favor by helping me, though. It might even secure you a spot in heaven.”

“You’re lying,” Jaehyun says through the smoke in his mouth. “All of you – all you do is lie. You’d rot in eternal flames if you don’t lie at least once a day. Deception runs in your blood.”

“Would it kill you to give me a little chance, bastard? Humans are fucking stubborn. Maybe if you let me finish explaining, you’d understand why I looked for you. I’ve been in this world for 500 years and I’m sick of it. I don’t know when I’m going to die. There is practically no more reason for me to be here. I have no purpose. As a hybrid, I don’t feel the urge to cause mayhem for the sake of it. And since I feel more like a human than a demon, there’s not much fun in existing for half a millennium.”

Jaehyun irately combs his hair. “Fuck. You’re a demon! Regardless of the manner you die, you’re going to hell. So why don’t you fucking kill yourself? That’s not a sin to you. You’re not gonna get punished if you commit suicide. That’s literally just _going home._ ”

Hm. Even in his second life, Yuno is as verbally cruel as ever. “The thing is,” Taeyong begins, catching whiff of the unpleasant smell of cigarette, “I want to die a natural death. None of that suicide shit you’re promoting, you hypocrite Christian. If my father could make me live longer than you, pretty sure he can reverse it.”

“What are you even avoiding? Pain? If you shoot yourself right now, you’re not gonna feel it. I’m not gonna help you. You could drop dead before my eyes and I’m only going to dig your grave. Come on now.” Jaehyun exclaims exasperatedly. “If you’re so tired of it then just die. God, I can’t believe I’m arguing with a demon. Normally I just pray over them and shoot them to ashes.”

“For a child of your Lord, you’re one selfish motherfucker.” Taeyong dismisses Jaehyun’s cursing. “Listen to me. I _am_ a demon, but I _am_ human too. I don’t wanna die just like that. I want to meet my father, ask him things before I wilt naturally for the next 70 years or so. I didn’t mean to die _now,_ you fucking imbecile. I want to grow old. Like you. Just like every single human. You’re not seeing the whole picture here, exorcist. You’re only looking at the worse half of it. Get that stick out of your ass.”

The more Jaehyun listens to this abomination, the more he wants to slam his head against the wall ‘til his skull breaks. And no, he doesn’t want to listen anymore. “You’re still gonna meet your daddy when you eventually die _without_ my help, _without_ him turning you into a pure mortal. Really.”

“But then I won’t be able to relay to my mother – to her remains at least, the answers to the question I want to ask him. For hundreds of years I kept her ashes with me because she deserves to hear the things she wanted to know. I can’t bring her ashes to hell. Don’t be so cruel to my human mother, okay? Besides, she did nothing wrong.” A pretentious smile splits Taeyong’s face in half.

An invisible electric current flow between their eyes as they maintain the contact, before Jaehyun breaks the silence. “You’re right,” he says, snorting at the look of hope on the demon’s face. “You’re right, humans are stubborn and I’m not any different. I’m not helping you. You can fuck yourself for all I care. Now go.” Jaehyun gestures towards the door, flicking the cig’s ashes. “Get out of my sight. Before I pull all the possible strings I can to cast you out of the Earth’s plane.”

Taeyong isn’t sure if it’s really Yuno before him, but if he is, then the more he’s not going to back down. History will always repeat itself. He didn’t let Yuno kill him, so what makes Jaehyun think he would surrender?

Exhaling his frustration, Taeyong grabs his cane and gets up. “I don’t usually cause unnecessary problems, but you leave me no choice.”

“…What are you talking about?”

“Help me find my father or the innocent people are going to bear the brunt of your refusal.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen. “You won’t do that.”

“You don’t know me.” Thumbing the ring, Taeyong approaches the exorcist and knows he is the cause of an obvious shift in the atmosphere. It’s heavier, and more menacing. “I’m giving you three seconds to decide. One.”

“Hey–”

“Two.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Taeyong huffs. “Three–”

“Fine!” Jaehyun throws the cigarette on the floor and stomps on it angrily. “Fine! Goddamn it, fine! Leave the innocent people out of this!”

A pleased glint flashes across the demon’s eyes. He truly prospers from indignation. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Do you swear? You are wearing your God on the wrist. He hears and sees everything, doesn’t He? Even the future. So, if you’re planning to fool me, or take it back, or run away, that’s not gonna be good. Not only will you wrong me, but it’s bad to lie, darling. By one-upping me, you’re endangering lots and lots of pitiful, replaceable lives.”

The rosary’s cross feels hot in Jaehyun’s palm, like he’s being crucified to unfairness. He can only ask the Lord for guidance and hope he’s making the right decision, since he’s trying to protect everyone. “I’m not going to hide. Help you? Fine. When we find your father, that’s practically the end of you. One less son of a gun to deal with. Better pray to Lucifer we find the breeder as soon as possible. But promise me one thing.” His jaw clenches. “Promise me you won’t hurt anybody in the process.”

Taeyong speaks insouciantly. “Cross my heart, hope to die. I’m really hoping to die.” With an insincere smile, he walks to the entrance of the bar, cane clacking on the floor. “And by the way, I’ve only had this cane today. It just goes well with the whole outfit, you know? Would honestly be perfect if I had a fake tobacco.” The demon’s eyes redden. “Spare me a cig next time, exorcist. Just for show.”

As soon as the half-breed demon’s car speeds away, Jaehyun gets back inside the bar and plops on the chair, sagging like all the energy was sucked out of him. Perhaps it was. He groans and slams a fist on the table, the cross digging on the side of his hand painfully as the face of his grandmother’s murderer flashes repeatedly in his head.

From wanting to expel these sinister entities to working with one of them? This is not the development Jaehyun is aiming for.

As though it was 2004 all over again, Jaehyun sees the demon _everywhere._ Like there is an Lee Taeyong clone stationed at every place he goes.

When he heads to the supermarket to buy some groceries, the demon is there looking over a freezer of ice cream tubs. When he takes a walk smoking, he catches the man leaning against a tree reading a book. When he crosses the street, the other is already at the opposite side as though waiting, but when Jaehyun reaches there, Taeyong is already gone. That demon is always at the bar too, and as much as he wants to chase him away, Jaehyun can’t do that. Taeyong takes up space but he’s paying for a drink or food _every hour._ He’s not causing trouble as well, merely reading a different book every night acting like he’s in a damn café.

Everytime Jaehyun sees the demon, Taeyong is occupied with something. But he knows that even though it appears that way, the other’s attention is on his for the second Jaehyun diverts his gaze, he will get that prickling feeling on the back of his head like there was a red laser beam directing the assassin to his target point.

Taeyong is always the last customer to go, tipping Jungwoo, another reason why Jaehyun can’t get rid of him. None of the other customers leave bigger tips. And he’s not heartless to take that away from his busser just because he’s got personal issues with serving a half-demon in his bar.

He half expects to see Taeyong outside when he closes the bar, leaning against his car and the lamppost at the opposite side. Probably keeping up with his studious pretense donned in that out of place outfit. Although recently, the demon has toned down the ostentatious clothing to a pair of dress shirt and pants. Simple yet still looking more expensive than all of what his other customers wear combined. There’s something about the demon’s aura that makes an ordinary fabric look more than its worth.

Not that Jaehyun is watching. He’s not. He merely notices. Why wouldn’t he? He’s an exorcist and there’s a demon lounging in his bar, around his place, wherever he goes!

On the eighth night, there’s some presence in his house that Jaehyun cannot name. Not really bothersome, but not exactly pleasant either. It makes him feel like there’s someone else in the room and he cannot fall asleep.

Something strikes him and then the next second, Jaehyun is storming towards his window, harshly pushing the drapes open. His intuition doesn’t lie. Right there, standing outside his house gazing up at him is the damn half-demon who audaciously raises a hand for a greeting.

Jaehyun huffs out a dry chuckle, pointing a finger at the stalker. “You.” Fortunately, nobody else in this side of the neighborhood is awake at nearly four A.M. “Why the hell are you standing outside like a fucking creep? I’m going to call the cops!”

Taeyong has the _gall_ to snicker. “Oh, really? You wanna do that?”

“…No, not really. I know you can outsmart them and then you will end up following me like a dog again.” Infuriated that he cannot get some rest after work, Jaehyun rushes downstairs and wrenches the door open, glaring at the assuming demon who’s already at the doorstep. At least, Jaehyun doesn’t have to call him over anymore. “Get the fuck in, asshole. Before I splash a bucket of holy water at you.”

Pursing his lips, the demon points a thumb to his car parked right in front of Jaehyun’s apartment. “Is it safe to leave it here? Like, are there no demonic humans going to try and carjack this? ‘Cause you know, this babe’s expensive. And if something happens to it, I’m gonna make you pay.”

Jaehyun stares in disbelief, head slowly shaking. “What I’d do to keep that mouth shut. I don’t care what happens to it, and you can’t make me pay. And if somebody steals your car, it’s not carjacking. Stupid fuck. Get in.”

A highly amused Taeyong shrugs it off and casually enters the house. The sight of a cross on the wall immediately makes him frown. Any image of God dampens his mood no matter how ecstatic he is. Jaehyun shuts the door behind him. “I’d rate your apartment an eight out of 10. You lost two points thanks to the little Jesus right there, and your attitude. Both suck ass.” He says before sitting down the couch, spinning his ring irritatedly.

“That’s not how you treat the person that invited you in their home. Seriously – you’re half human. Don’t you have any sense of decency? Respect others, ever heard of it?” Jaehyun peeks through his window for a second just to check if the demon’s got companion. “Clearly not. You’ve been following me for eight days. Eight days!” Exclaiming as he looks at the man sitting pretty on his couch, Jaehyun rubs his eyes in frustration. “Jesus…”

“Of course I know what respect is. It’s just a matter of who deserves it. Won’t you offer me some water? Or maybe you have that best-seller shit in the fridge. I’ll pay for it.”

“Give me a sec.”

Taeyong watches the exorcist disappear upstairs before letting himself scan the place again. The apartment’s size is good for one person. Quite spacious, still. The dining area is a fusion of a 4-seater table and the kitchen five steps away from it. There’s not much furniture in the living room. Just a couch long enough to fall asleep on, a home entertainment system and some useless decors.

Rapid footsteps steal his attention and then Jaehyun is back carrying a Bible, some ampoules possibly filled with holy water, and a cross. As if that little Jesus on the wall is not enough to give Taeyong a headache.

Jaehyun sits on the couch, laying the items between them. They effectively make the demon scoot to the other end. “You see these ampoules? They contain water from the Jordan River. One wrong move and I’ll bathe you with this. Why the fuck are you following me here? Isn’t it enough that you’re always at work? You’re literally everywhere! Quit the stalking, will you? What more do you want from me?”

Unfazed, Taeyong picks his ear. “Are you done? Saying all that in a single breath is impressive, not gonna lie. Calm the fuck down, okay. I’m in your house, I know not to disrespect _too much._ But let me apologize for tailing you.” Taeyong stares intently into Jaehyun’s soul, not a hint of insincerity. “I’m deeply sorry and I mean it. It’s just that, you’re not doing anything close to exorcism and at this point, I’m not sure anymore if you’re an exorcist? Did I get the wrong person? Don’t exorcists exorcise? Why does this one bartend?”

“Then you should know I’m not your regular exorcist. Stop following me. When I get a new client, I will tell you, alright? You’re disrupting what little peace I could get in my own damn house. It’s not enough that you already forced me into doing this. You’re now keeping tabs of _everything_ I do and that’s not fair.” Jaehyun drops the ampoule and sighs, burying his face into his hands. “I’m too tired to argue.”

Taeyong spins his ring. “I’m not trying to argue. And I get your point. But when are you going to do it? Also, it’s strange that you call the possessed ‘ _clients_ ’. What’s this, business?”

A deep sigh leaves Jaehyun as he slouches, reclining against the couch. “I just don’t want to address them as the possessed or anything dehumanizing. Payments in cash is strictly prohibited. They can compensate me by accepting the Lord again.”

“Through what?”

“Going to church? Praying? Reading the Bible I give them? Just things you will never do.”

“Ahuh.” The corner of Taeyong’s mouth quirks. “You give away freebies.”

Jaehyun frowns even harder. “Why are you like that? The way you talked changed. You were very intimidating the first time.” He elaborates when the demon raises both brows inquisitively.

“So intimidating you almost pissed your pants? Okay, no, take that cross away because even though it’s not gonna kill me, that shit will scar my skin.” _Why is this exorcist so hot-tempered?_ “Anyway, I can’t believe you noticed that. I really talk like this. Don’t people in their 20s talk informally? The tone I used with you before, it–”

“It goes well with the outfit. What kind of bullshit?” Jaehyun interrupts and gives the man a once-over. This time, Taeyong is dressed in a hoodie and track pants, exuding an air of carefree young adult rather than a sophisticated one. “And for a child of God, I sure swear a lot, right? You’re gonna tell me that?” Taking the box of cig from the small table on the side, Jaehyun lights a stick and inhales the nicotine, running a hand through his hair. The smell of smoke quickly spreads. “I’m gonna tell you when there’s someone to exorcise. Please leave me alone.”

He starts assuming that the words finally got into the demon’s head until Taeyong disappoints once again.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Even after earning himself a glare and a swear, Taeyong continues uncaringly. He drapes an arm over the backrest of the couch, the tips of his fingers shy of touching Jaehyun’s shoulder. “What if I’m _not_ following you and you have to go and exorcise? Would phone calls suffice? I’m gonna miss out on many possible chances to talk to _Eranon_ – that’s the father’s name, by the way. You have to understand that I’m desperate to do this.”

“A desperate demon?” Jaehyun laugh sarcastically. “You’re so like them. They’re all desperate for different things that share one common trait – selfishness. Then what do you want me to do, huh? Since it sounds like I’ll always be the one to adjust in this fucked up situation.” Smoke momentarily infiltrates Jaehyun’s lungs and then he’s coughing out like he’s dying when he hears the demon’s idea. “What?! Let you stay _here_!? In what world do you think that’s okay?”

Taeyong snorts, thumbing his ring again. “In a world where demons like me can freely walk on Earth and harm the innocent should you refuse to cooperate? That’s the easiest way, isn’t it? We’re going to be together every second of the day, and then you won’t feel like I’m stalking you anymore. Because we live under the same roof. Brilliant? I’d say it’s brilliant.”

This demon thinks he’s so smart and funny by saying that. Well, Jaehyun is not laughing. “Are you homeless? Go find a place to rent for the meantime then?”

“I do have a house – in Seoul. While I’m here in Ulsan, I’m staying at a hotel.”

“…Then stay there?” Jaehyun can feel himself near the point of explosion. “Is this not disrespecting the host _too much_ yet?”

Not yet in Taeyong’s vocabulary. “And since I’m going to stay here, you should hide these Jesus merchandise for a while. Sacramentals distress me.”

Jaehyun exasperatedly leaves his seat and stands by the door, blowing out a puff of gray. “ _You_ distress me, demon. And I’m sure you’re not just _any_ demon. You’re an incubus. A fucking incubus. I’m gonna need you to back the fuck off.”

“And if I’m an incubus? Hey, exorcist. Let’s get one thing straight.” With both elbows on his knees, Taeyong peers at the other through his own mild irritation. The Bible sitting a distance from him emits an energy that urges him to set it on fire. “I control my lust. Lust doesn’t control me. Moreover, I have stopped sleeping with anyone who’s got two legs. For your information, I’m clean too. Not that it matters because like what I wanna say, I’m not going to touch you. My cruel intentions draw the line there. Simple assurance, yes? Besides, sex is not that fun when it’s meaningless. Don’t you agree?”

The more Taeyong runs his mouth, the weaker Jaehyun feels. Is this how it’s gonna be everytime they’re together? It’s like being near the demon automatically gets his energy depleting. “I’m going to pray at least an hour everyday for God to put a protective barrier around me.” Jaehyun digs the tip of his cigarette on an ashtray, teeth gritting. He can never win here. Might as well accept the man if he doesn’t want Taeyong putting all those threats to life. What’s the burden of one person compared to everybody getting hurt anyway? “There’s only one bedroom here so suit yourself with the couch. No, I’m not getting you a bed.”

That pleases Taeyong so well a blinding smile breaks out of his face. “Great. I’m moving in tomorrow. I’ll give you enough time to take it all in and accept your new reality.” He then gets up and heads to the kitchen to grab a beer. “By the way, how do you find your clients?”

Look at this thick-skinned bastard. Already walking around like he owns the place. Jaehyun holds it in and grabs the items off the couch. “You’ll see,” he murmurs as Taeyong pops the can open and drinks.

Fuck. He’s really living with a demon, huh? What a joke. What is he gonna tell Mark? He hasn’t even told his friend how he met a half-breed demon, not knowing how Mark is going to react. What more when Jaehyun tells him he’s literally roommates with the demon in question?

Jaehyun’s head pounds. He needs rest, he needs sleep, and he needs a drink. That’s the last beer he got and he doesn’t want to go to a convenience store anymore. This time of the night should be for sleeping and not dealing with a fucking incubus who swears not to act like one.

There’s not much he can do now that he agreed. Gotta keep his mind half-awake during sleep and rely on his senses; it isn’t difficult, his experience with the shadows when he was seven made him a light sleeper.

Letting the demon hybrid stay wouldn’t get him killed, right? Demons do not spare their targets. They charge and go for it at first sight. If they’re not aiming for instant kill, they plague humans ‘til the latter drop in surrender. As for now, Taeyong seems to show an inkling of honesty.

Speaking of demon attacks, what can even a hybrid do if they can’t possess? How fatal is reality warping and hypnotism? Jaehyun warns the demon with a squint before going upstairs to put the items back on the nightstand. Considering that he can still debate with himself, his mind is clearly still under his control. If he was under Taeyong’s spell, he wouldn’t even be second-guessing the demon’s words anymore.

However, if Taeyong breaks his own promise to pull a stunt, Jaehyun can easily gun him down. A shotgun in place of a pillow to hug at night? Reasonable in this context.

Jaehyun pokes his head out the window when he hears the low hum of Taeyong’s car. It must cost a fortune to avail that kind of engine. Suddenly, he’s slapped with the fact that he’s taken such a huge leap from despising demons to housing one of them. God, what would Mark say? Is he ready to drop this kind of bomb to a pastor’s son?

Jaehyun slides down the floor grabbing a handful of hair, and screams out the rest of his frustration he couldn’t release earlier. What did he get himself into?

Taeyong glances at Jaehyun’s receding apartment through the rear-view mirror, chuckling at how annoying it is to converse with the exorcist. It might be like that, but yet again it ends in his favor. He doesn’t even have to hypnotize Jaehyun to make him agree. A little threat here and there he won’t ever execute and the man’s already scrambling to be the hero.

How nostalgic. Yuno wanted to save everyone from him, too. Although the two are parallel about their hatred, Taeyong can say that Jaehyun is taking this a lot better than his past lover.

His gaze then drops to his wristwatch.

_You must be furious. Even in your second life, you cannot kill me, and you will not even kill yourself._

What’s sleep? What’s rest? What’s peace? Jaehyun can’t even get a wink after Taeyong leaves, thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen by living with the demon.

For the whole day he sprinkles holy water in every corner of his apartment – the walls, the furniture, nothing is left untouched by God’s presence, in hopes of preventing the demon from being tempted to hurt him in any way. To be honest, being cautious in his own house makes him feel incredibly stupid, even more as he grabs the cross on the wall and hangs it in his room, where its twin is already nailed just above the headboard.

What to do? Taeyong might burn down his apartment if he so much as unintentionally leaves the rosary around.

Before going to work, he gets a text from Mark asking if he could come over the next day. _Pizza time, and there are new series on Netflix._ Lying even through text envelopes Jaehyun with guilt as he tells Mark he can’t visit for a while. Some lame ass furniture rearranging is the reason he gives, that he himself won’t even believe. Jaehyun doesn’t have much stuff at home, what the fuck is he arranging?

He doesn’t know if he should be glad that Mark is a little too slow at things that don’t concern the supernatural, or feel bad for him.

Though one thing’s for certain – Mark deserves better.

Surprisingly, the demon is not around. Typically, he would be at the bar on the first hour. Jaehyun wants to be relieved because maybe, Taeyong changed his mind but, hah. That’s more impossible than plucking a star from the Milky Way.

“Boss, there’s a bunch that came in. I don’t know how to make the other drinks.”

Jaehyun looks up at Jungwoo from his spot on the concrete floor behind the bar, halfway done cigarette pinched between his fingers. “You got their orders?”

Jungwoo nods. “Yup, written on the paper.” He steps aside as the boss comes back in, and looks around as he tails Jaehyun. “He’s not here?”

“Who?” Six cocktails and four beers await Jaehyun.

“Your friend with the really good-looking face sculpted by God himself?” The busser blinks in confusion as Jaehyun bursts out laughing, apologizing to the startled customers by the counter. “Did I say anything hilarious?”

Still shaking from laughter, Jaehyun finishes concocting the first drink and puts it on a tray for Jungwoo to serve. “First, he’s not my friend and second, God didn’t sculpt that face. He’s handsome, yeah, but it’s somebody else’s work. Believe me.” He gives Jungwoo a cryptic look before sending him to a table that needed to be cleaned.

_Sculpted by God? If only you knew._

Up until closing time, Taeyong doesn’t show up. Jaehyun looks around the area and cautiously walks home after failing to spot even the shadow of the hybrid. Rosary around his wrist, Jaehyun holds onto the cross as he wonders what Taeyong could be up to. Is it really possible that there’s a change of plans? He’d know if there was any way to contact the demon but alas, he’s not ready to exchange numbers like close friends.

Jaehyun scoffs. Friends? Over his dead body.

Would be better if the demon is somehow suddenly dead like what this whole set-up is about so Jaehyun can finally return to his old life before their meeting over a week ago. Whatever the reason of his death, it doesn’t matter. As long as it gets Taeyong off Jaehyun’s back, the exorcist will thank God for ridding him of one gigantic problem.

Yet as he nears his apartment and spots the familiar matte black Lexus, Jaehyun finally leaves this one up to God. _Lord, give me enough patience for tonight. Take pity on me._

Upon hearing the exorcist’s footsteps (thanks to the heightened senses that come with being a demon), Taeyong perks up from where he’s sitting against the wall next to Jaehyun’s front door, dusting off his butt. “Hey! I was just counting down. You really get back on the dot everynight, huh? Nowhere else to go?

Jaehyun forgoes courteous greeting and brushes past the demon, taking out his keys. “Don’t you have a job?” He throws a brief glance over his shoulder and unlocks the door before checking the time on his phone. “Here I was thinking you finally left me alone. Who would’ve thought you’d guard my house like a real dog? Don’t take what I said last time to heart. Your stuff there?”

The insult does not sting. Nothing can truly hurt a demon like Taeyong. “Yeah, would you like to help me?” Jogging back to his car, he opens the trunk and brings out a luggage. “You know, if you missed me, you could’ve just said so. No need to beat around the bush, acting like you’re glad I gave you some space for a day.”

This demon is not just overbearing. The narcissism is strong in him, too.

“Anyway, I _had_ a job. Dropped it since I’m focusing on looking for Eranon. Just so you know, I can afford to be unemployed. Been working my ass off for hundreds of years. I deserve a break.” Taeyong takes out a hand carry and puts it atop the luggage as Jaehyun walks over.

“What, you’re gonna cover half of my bills or not? Got rent due next week.” Turning on his phone’s flashlight, Jaehyun looks inside the Lexus. The demon asks him what he’s doing. “Gotta make sure there’s no dead body here. My imagination runs wild at times, especially in the subject of demons. Possible scenario is you murdered somebody and is being chased by cops. That’s why you insisted on staying with me, so you could pin all the blame to your poor exorcist roommate.”

Jaehyun glances at the second-floor window of the next house as it lights up. Better not mention anything more about Taeyong’s nature in case they get heard.

Seems like the half-demon gets the cue for his voice softens when he speaks. “Far-fetched narrative, my guy. Nothing but a damn stretch. Fucking cops got nothing on me, why would I run away? And if I indeed have a dead body in the car, why would I bring it here? You don’t have space for me to bury it. You got acid, though? We can dissolve the flesh and bones before they find out.” The harsh flashlight then points directly to his eyes. “Quit that, fucker. My eyes.” Taeyong glares at the petulant man before tossing the hand carry to Jaehyun, and closing the trunk.

They get inside the apartment, and Taeyong marvels at the complete lack of _Jesus merchandise_ on sight. “Wow, you really kept them away. I appreciate that. But… I wonder why your house still feels a little stuffy.” Swiping a finger on the wall, Taeyong inspects the pad closely before rubbing it, rolling his eyes as the skin heats up. Of fucking course. “How’s work?”

Jaehyun leaves the luggage by the couch and tosses his keys in the bowl right next to the television. The exhaustion on his face brought by lack of sleep doesn’t escape the demon. “I sprayed holy water all over. Work is so much better without you, thanks for asking.”

“That’s so rude of you.”

Ignoring the demon’s passive taunting is the best way to deal with him, so Jaehyun wordlessly goes to his room, and dumps a little futon on the floor, as well as a pillow and a blanket when he returns to Taeyong. There’s a slight surprise that passes through the other’s face. “Fold it in the morning and leave them next to the couch. My house, my rules. Don’t make a mess. The way you see things are right now, keep it that way. Most of all, my bedroom is off-limits. Anything that a decent person wouldn’t do, don’t do it. I will know if you snoop around.”

Taeyong sits down and starts taking off his shoes. “Alright, sir,” he says before noticing a tiny hole on the blanket, scowling at it.

“What? You’re not used to hand-me-downs? That’s what you get for not bringing your own stuff.”

This almost looks like a sleepover, and Jaehyun internally cries at the ironic hilarity of it all.

A sardonic chuckle comes from Taeyong. “I was literally born in 1520 Joseon era. Life was hard until Korea rose to the top and it’s not even _that_ long ago. Should’ve seen me dressed in those brown, dirty peasant clothes and sandals that gave me callouses. The tiny hole in your blanket is nothing. But thank you for your generosity. I know how to give credit when it’s due.” He toes the blanket and smirks. “Thought you’d really let me curl up in your sorry excuse of a couch. Truly, even the worst kind of people deserve a little bit of kindness, correct?”

What a load of crap. Jaehyun shakes his head, before going to the kitchen to take out a container of leftover food from lunch, putting it on the table. “Since you’re so wealthy, you must have the best appliance in Seoul. Surely you know how to operate a microwave and a faucet? Clean after yourself. I don’t wanna see unwashed plates in the sink when I wake up.” With one last glare, Jaehyun walks past the demon to finally hit the sack. He was planning to take a quick shower before bed, but sadly, he’s too irritated to go through it now.

Unperturbed by the slam of the door upstairs, Taeyong looks at the futon for a second then laughs quietly to himself as he makes way to the dining table to check the food. “Ah, Jeong Jaehyun. You’re the only exorcist who ensures a demon sleeps comfortably and eats well in their home. Stupid...” He transfers the stew in a bowl and heats it up in the microwave, watching it rotate inside with a small smile.

Jaehyun is woken up by his alarm clock at 11am. Snoozing it, he rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not getting out of bed will be worth it. Then as though telling him no, he remembers that he’s now living with a demon, and that demon must be formulating a plan downstairs to end his life.

His phone beeps just as he sits up. A text from Mark.

_Saw something. This is important. Please come over to the café today._

Huh? Right away? They just finished Carnivale not even two weeks ago. These bastards are really on a roll to piss him off.

The living room is empty when he comes down. Jaehyun is about to check outside when Taeyong comes out of the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist, beads of water still cascading down his torso.

Jaehyun’s face reddens as he goes livid. “One more rule. Don’t ever walk around in that state again. Why didn’t you bring some clothes before showering?”

“…What’s wrong with my _state_?” Taeyong looks down in utter confusion before walking past the exorcist who makes a cross with his fingers and flashes it at him as he rummages his luggage for some clothes.

“Because you’re nude? A nude incubus? Are you hypnotizing me?”

Jaehyun’s ridiculousness grates on Taeyong’s nerves. He pulls out a pair of jeans and shirt before facing the eccentric exorcist. To piss Jaehyun off further, Taeyong suddenly drops his towel without warning, biting back a chuckle as Jaehyun covers both of his eyes and calls him all kinds of names under the sun.

“If you weren’t so fucking judgmental, you’d see I’m wearing some damn boxers already. Give it up, Jaehyun. I’m not gonna jump you.”

Peeking through the gap between his fingers, Jaehyun confirms that the demon is telling the truth. He then picks up the towel and tosses it over Taeyong’s head so that he won’t see the raging mortification on Jaehyun’s face. “Get dressed quick. We’re going to meet someone today.”

“For what? A mission?”

“…”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “For real?”

“Seems like it. I’ll take a shower first.” Squinting towards the sink to check if it’s clean, Jaehyun murmurs under his breath something along the lines of provocative pieces of shit and fetches a change of clothes to bring with him to the bathroom.

“What the hell happened?”

Jaehyun asks as soon as he sees the state of Taeyong’s Lexus. The rubber-less tire on the front left is definitely a sore in the eyes.

“I don’t know? Ask your damn neighbors. I have no idea what they’re gonna do with a fucking tire but I sure hope they use the money for a good cause.” Taeyong sucks his teeth, stuffing both hands in his pocket. “Saintly, right?”

Jesus. His neighbor sees a luxury car and the first thing they think is to rob it? How much would a Lexus tire even cost? “Shouldn’t the alarm go off?”

“It didn’t, obviously. Must be broken or something. Either that, or the thieves are some professional motherfuckers that know where to touch to keep it mute. In this case, they’ve surely handled cars like this. I gotta hand it to your neighbors, though. They fearlessly robbed me between four A.M. to the very minute before sunrise.”

Jaehyun winces. “Want me to ring up a cop and have the CCTVs checked?”

The demon waves dismissively, saying he’ll just get a new tire. Catching the culprit is only a hassle. “Where are we meeting this person, though? How will we get there?”

“If both of your legs are working, then we don’t have a problem. He owns a café a few blocks from here. We don’t really need your car.”

As Jaehyun begins to lead the way, Taeyong contents himself by playing with his spinner ring. “It’d be quicker if you had a car. How old are you even? Don’t you have a license? How do you go to your ‘clients’?”

“If I’m old enough to run a bar then I’m old enough to drive.” Jaehyun deadpans. An old lady that lives around this area greets him, and he feels a little weird for being seen with a demon on broad daylight – even if they don’t know what Taeyong really is. “But no, I don’t have a license. Mark uses his car.”

“Ahuh, is this Mark an exorcist too? That the guy we’re meeting?”

“Not really, but he’s my partner. He sees visions that take us to the next person that needs our help. More often than not, his visions are incomplete and the information strike him intermittently. I think it only happened once that he’s got all the clues in a single vision. At least when we started doing this.” Jaehyun takes note of the other’s fascination. “What is it?”

Taeyong licks his lips. “Subjective precognition, huh. How long have you been friends?”

 _What is this, 20 questions?_ “Since college. Met him in Theology class and heard about his ability so I approached him and we clicked. You can figure out the rest of how we got here.”

“Interesting. I got even more excited to meet him.” Will they find Eranon right away? Taeyong looks forward to it. “So, why don’t you drive? Scared?”

 _Will it be fine to say the truth? This demon can’t possibly use it against me. My grandmother is long gone._ Jaehyun takes a moment to decide, toying with the unlit cig between his index and middle finger. “I was haunted by shadows when I was a kid.”

Taeyong’s gaze quickly darts towards the side of Jaehyun’s face. Is that pain he sees or are his eyes tricking him?

“I supposed they’re demons that couldn’t possess me because they couldn’t find an open door to make me a vessel. Even as a child, I already believed in God. Unlike my grandmother. She was my only guardian. She was an atheist.” Jaehyun appreciates the hum coming from Taeyong, interpreting it as the demon sincerely paying attention. “I prayed hard for those shadows to leave me alone, and they did. But they bombarded her instead. Nobody believed her when she said she was seeing things.”

There’s a pregnant pause as he collects his thoughts.

“Wouldn’t dare to get help from the church, too. They pestered her until she couldn’t take it anymore – she was starting to lose herself to the voices, so we packed whatever we could and left the house. But the demon followed. We got into a car accident. Well, _halmeoni_ didn’t survive. I saw the demon in the backseat, laughing. It killed her.” He looks at the cigarette, contemplating if he should smoke. “It was all over the news.”

Taeyong tongues his cheek. “I think I remember that. The kid was seven years old?” He gets a nod. “Wow, never expected that I’d be looking for that kid someday. You are traumatized by that and wouldn’t risk getting behind the wheel.”

Jaehyun doesn’t need to confirm that statement. The demon already knows. “I don’t wanna be responsible for anybody’s life other than mine if I’m on the road.” A quick glance towards his companion pops a question out of him. “What would she say if she knew I’m working with a demon?”

A tiny smirk curls on Taeyong’s mouth. “Nothing? Probably at a loss for words. Nonplussed.”

“Somehow, that sounds worse. To not know how somebody feels about you. Because then you’ll overthink and generate your own conclusions.” Jaehyun looks to his left as they pass by a store blasting some Kpop song he doesn’t recognize. “You will either be glad or disappointed once you know the truth, but the bottom line? You can never be prepared for it.”

“Does that matter? Maybe she doesn’t give a fuck.”

“Very unlikely. But I know for sure she loathes your kind, so I’m going to assume she’ll be wanting to whoop my ass and beat the heck out of me.”

The cigarette ends up in a trash bin.

Mark looks up from the counter as the chime rings at Jaehyun and Taeyong’s arrival, waving his friend over. “Why didn’t you drop by last week? Was rearranging your apartment too hard?” Like Jaehyun expected, he really believed it. He smiles at the man with the light brown hair behind Jaehyun, mistaking Taeyong for a customer. “What would you like?”

“Some exorcism.” Taeyong offers a hand to Mark who was taken aback by his answer. “Lee Taeyong. I’m working with you and Jaehyun from now on.”

Briefly shaking the stranger’s hand, Mark tells his name as he eyes Jaehyun inquisitively.

Jaehyun shrugs. “Can we talk in the office?”

“Sure. Uh, you know where to go. Wait for me, though. I’ll just make something for us.” After looking at the two, he asks Donghyuck, a barista, to help him prepare coffee for three as Jaehyun and Taeyong head to the little office at the back.

Jaehyun immediately removes the cross on the wall as they get there, hiding it in the drawer under the desk. “There. I can’t let you be dramatic here.”

“I’m not dramatic. My mood plummets to hell when I’m surrounded by Jesus merchandise.” Taeyong plops to the small leather couch and crosses his arms as Jaehyun’s eyes glimmer, the latter occupying the space next to him. “Don’t get silly with me, exorcist. Keep your funny ideas to yourself.”

Jaehyun snorts, resting one leg over the other. “I won’t even bother.”

A moment later, Mark comes in with a tray of coffee, putting it down on the low table between them before occupying the chair across the two men. “I don’t know what you like, Taeyong, but I hope a simple Cappuccino would be nice? Got us some cookies, too.” Mark’s mouth forms an ‘o’ in surprise as Taeyong picks up the mug and wraps both hands around it like he’s not holding anything with boiling hot liquid.

“For a trusted psychic, you sure make the wrong assumptions. Cappuccino isn’t too bad, though. Thanks.” He only blows on it twice and then he’s already taking a sip. It doesn’t even burn his tongue. “It’s good.”

Gobsmacked, Mark blinks a few times before untying his apron and bunching it on his lap. “I’m not even going to ask how high your pain threshold is, but…you _know…?_ ”

“I told him,” Jaehyun chimes in nervously. Will Mark get mad that he kept this a secret for a while, and for helping out a demon? “I believe it’s necessary, since he’s going to join us for the next mission. And then the next, until we find his father.”

Bafflement fills Mark as his gaze shifts between them. “What do you mean? Can you please just drop it all at once?”

This is it. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, pinching his nose bridge. “First of all, I wanna apologize for not dropping by and saying no to pizza night. I wasn’t arranging or anything of that sort. I was dealing with him while coming to terms with my situation and I worried about what you’re gonna say, so I kept you out of the loop. I’m sorry.” He glares momentarily at Taeyong who purposely sips loudly. “He needs to find his father, Eranon, and the only way to do that is to talk to the demons we’re exorcising and banishing back to hell.”

“…You mean–”

“He’s a half demon. Daddy’s an incubus, so that makes him one. Got something to ask Eranon, and hopefully get him to turn this one into a mortal if it’s possible. Because he’s been living for far too long, 500 years to be exact, and wants to die a peaceful and natural death – which can be guaranteed in most likely 70 – 75 years.” Even now, Taeyong’s wish still doesn’t make sense to Jaehyun. “If he loses his demon side soon.”

Taeyong follows, putting the mug on the table before thumbing his spinner ring again. “I don’t know how long I’ll live. At least when I become fully human, I can expect an estimate.” He nudges Jaehyun’s side without looking away from a thunderstruck Mark. “You did good reporting, exorcist. But I think you broke him.”

“Why wouldn’t we? He’s not just an ordinary Christian. He’s a pastor’s son.” Grabbing his friend’s shoulder, the exorcist shakes Mark out of a stupor. “Hey…?”

A shaky finger slowly points at Taeyong in disbelief. “You…. you’re really a demon? Are you going to possess us?”

Not this again.

“Pft. I don’t have that ability. I’m still human. The only things I can do as a demon are manipulate reality, hypnotize, regenerate quickly if the attack isn’t that fatal to me, and break your bones with a single punch. Of course, I can still die if you got a special weapon designed to destroy me that I’m pretty sure you do have. And before you get the wrong idea, I don’t lie with just about anyone, especially if they’re asleep. The fruit does fall far from the tree sometimes. Not my thing. I’m not planning to reproduce, so don’t worry about meeting more hybrids.”

They both expect Mark to go batshit mad, and Jaehyun’s two seconds away from getting on his knees to beg for forgiveness when the opposite happens. Mark’s eyes round in _exhilaration_ as he clutches the apron to his chest.

“Holy shizzle! Wow – you’re a real demon! You’re not bluffing, are you? You better not be bluffing or I swear to God I’m gonna be sad.” He nearly screams in delight as the demon’s eyes change in color to prove it. “Jaehyun! You should’ve told me sooner! Man, I’m kinda upset you didn’t trust me that much but damn! You found a demon!” Mark vibrates excitedly, taking a careful sip of his second coffee for the day. “This is going to boost my blog’s visitor count!”

Not even the slight burn could make him calm down.

Taeyong raises a brow. “You run that _Hellfire_ blog?”

“Yes! Oh wow, I can’t believe this.” Mark continues to express enthusiasm to an amused Taeyong as Jaehyun continues to be dumbfounded. “I’m gonna rake in good money. Can you please share some insights about being a demon? I promise not to disclose your personal details. And I’ll give you a percentage of my earnings from that article.”

While the two discuss their plans for the blog, Jaehyun is left ruminating about the unexpected turn of events. He worried for nothing. Shouldn’t Mark be a little scared? Well, Jaehyun isn’t the psychic so he can’t predict his friend’s reaction, as shown in what’s currently unfolding before him. The best thing about this is he doesn’t have to stitch a broken friendship.

Jaehyun scratches his temple. “Mark, I think you’re forgetting something.”

“What?” Mark buffers for a moment before gasping. “Right! I’m sorry, I got distracted. Okay, well, I saw something earlier.” His expression turns somber as he picks up his coffee again, wincing this time as he sips. “Not really _something,_ but _everything._ I got all the clues. The next client is a man in his 50s. Likely lustful if the image of prostitutes and brothels are anything to go by. Has a family. The demon is already closing in on him at the moment and will be possessing him by the time we get there. And like there’s always a first time in everything...” Lowering the mug on his lap, Mark stifles an excited smile. “He’s in Imola, Bologna, Italy. Good thing we don’t need a visa to go there.”

“Italy?” Jaehyun swears under his breath. “I lost my passport.”

“How in the world does one lose a passport? You don’t even go anywhere?”

“I don’t, but I’m stupid sometimes and I probably threw it away accidentally. It would take weeks to get a new one.”

“Jaehyun… We might lose a client if we take too long to help them.”

Taeyong, who has been watching the exchange over the rim of his mug, harrumphs and cocks his head towards Mark. “Spare me a paper and a pen, will you, Jesus’ pup? I got a plan.”

The way Mark scrambles out of his seat to provide the items to Taeyong speaks a lot about his indifference to the derogatory nickname.

Clearing the table, Taeyong uses it as he draws something on the paper, oblivious to the two friends’ exchanging looks of confusion.

He finishes not even ten seconds later.

“So,” he says, showing them the diagram, “there are two circles and a line connecting them. This first circle is me, as shown by my name, and the second one is the person we need to expedite the passport processing. We can get it in a week with the right price. What do you call this?” His eyes spark red. “Bingo. A connection.”

Mark lets out an impressed, dry chuckle. “You could’ve just said it.”

Swearing once, Jaehyun snatches the paper from the demon and crumples it, before tossing it to the bin by the desk. “You really are nothing if not an extra. Then that’s settled? When can we talk to that person?”

“I’ll contact them today. Just prepare the necessary documents.”

How convenient. Money really makes the world go round.

“Italy, huh. I don’t think it’s something to look forward to but travelling overseas is one of my short-term goals. Just sucks that this is the reason why.”

Sometimes, one has to look for a positive under all that negative to find worth to it. Jaehyun finally takes his coffee and deems it warm enough to drink.

Mark purses his lips and nods in agreement, before looking at Taeyong again. “Oi, be honest. You seriously don’t feel the urge to cause problems?”

“No.” The answer comes too quickly that it sounds a little suspicious. “On second thoughts though, I wish to eat you.” Taeyong tongues the tip of his fang, grinning. He means his answer literally but for some reason, Mark takes it as double entendre.

“In what context?” Mark gazes at the wall where Jesus is supposed to be, panicking as he finds it blank. “Oh fuck, where’s the cross?”

Jaehyun’s nose scrunches as he nudges his friend’s leg with a foot. “I put it in the drawer. This demon right here feels uncomfortable. We should always cater to the guest’s wants, shouldn’t we?” He says sarcastically before nudging a perplexed Mark again. “True children of God do not ask for context. They are terrified of freaky cannibals. You, on the other hand, are borderline nephew of the devil. Do you know the saying, when two people are alone in a room, it’s a threesome? The devil is the other companion and you _know_ what that means.”

“Where’s the correlation? There’s three of us here. Are you accusing me of sleeping around? Hey, I’ll have you know that my father’s gonna beat my ass if he heard this.”

“Not if he’s in Canada.” Jaehyun side-eyes Taeyong. “What.”

Soft but deep laughter rumbles out of the demon’s chest as he spins the accessory on his finger. “The real devil is disguised as a man of God. Don’t tempt Mark. He’s my friend.”

That gets Jaehyun raising both brows. “Friends? Already? Mark, your father’s gonna beat your ass if he heard this.”

“Not if he’s in Canada.”

His own words bite him in the ass. Jaehyun scoffs at Taeyong. “Mark is an adult completely capable of making the right decisions for himself but it won’t stop me from reminding you not to influence him and drag him into your morally corrupt lifestyle. Or I’m going to shoot your ass.”

“The only crime my ass has committed ever since the beginning of time is first degree flatness. Cut me some fucking slack, exorcist.”

“Hold up, stop bickering. I just remembered something.” Mark holds a fist to his mouth as his other vision dawns on him. “After I dropped Jaehyun off when we exorcised Carnivale, I saw something. I saw Jaehyun, exorcising another demon, and there’s a man next to him. Usually I don’t partake in the actual driving out since I have to film, so I was unsure if that other person was me. Now I know who it is…” He says as he looks at Taeyong. “There was literally a foreshadowing to your arrival. Perhaps a part of the latest vision since you’re coming with us.”

An impressed grin splits Taeyong’s face. “That’s cool. I hope you see exactly when I’m gonna find Eranon.”

What’s this, destiny? Jaehyun nearly gags.

Within the waiting period to get his new passport, Jaehyun forces himself to adjust in his own home as he wakes up everyday to a life with a demon, and sleeps worrying if he’d still have another chance to open his eyes. No one can tell him he’s exaggerating, for no matter how many times Taeyong promises he won’t cause trouble, Jaehyun cannot put one hundred percent of his trust on that. Anyone would give the same reaction to this situation given the chance, even Mark. Even if his friend is a lot more accepting.

Just like what Taeyong said, he doesn’t follow Jaehyun to the bar anymore. His presence might be absent but Jaehyun’s nosy busser, Jungwoo, keeps asking where the demon is, why he’s not going there anymore, and why Jaehyun seems to be glad about it. Hell, he’s actually more than glad. Since it’s none of Jungwoo’s business, he doesn’t get a proper answer from his boss. Not even half the truth of Jaehyun’s relationship with the _good-looking customer whose face is sculpted by God himself – or somebody else._

Out of all the frightening scenarios he imagined once Taeyong moves in, none of them happens ~~yet.~~ During the day, Taeyong does nothing but read his books on the couch. Jaehyun doesn’t know what those books are but they’re thick, sometimes paperback and sometimes hardbound. Maybe novels. The hybrid switches from one book to another. One of them isn’t even in English based on the title on the cover.

 _Is he a polyglot?_ _Living for 500 years must’ve propelled him to reside in different countries so that no one notices he’s not ageing._

They don’t do things together. They’re complete strangers living under the same roof. One of them doubtful, the other suspicious. Taeyong purposely eats earlier or later. Always at the couch or sitting outside, reading, while Jaehyun hides in his bedroom until it’s time to go to work, texting and bothering Mark from doing his own job to forget the unwanted presence in the house.

The lesser interaction, the better.

It also helps that when Jaehyun comes back from work, Taeyong is always missing. The demon will return an hour or two later, when Jaehyun is already in bed dozing off, but always jerking awake when the front door slams close without care for the tired owner of the house. Not gonna lie, Jaehyun is curious as to where Taeyong goes every night but he’d rather die than ask. The other isn’t even initiating an explanation anyway.

On the fifth night of being jerked awake by the slamming of a door, Jaehyun cannot take it anymore. Tomorrow, if Taeyong is gone again when he returns, Jaehyun will stay up and wait for him. He should at least know what the demon’s been up to, to compensate for the disturbance in his sleep.

For now, he’ll think of a good conversation starter in lieu of going straight to the point. He doesn’t want to sound like a clingy friend. Or whatever.

Autumn is Taeyong’s most favorite season. Only because it’s in the middle of a hot summer and cold winter. It’s a perfectly balanced weather, requiring him to wear a long-sleeved shirt. More so when he goes out at night for a walk when most people are already deep in slumber.

Sniffing his hand, Taeyong takes note of the faint, metallic scent. It’s always difficult to dispose corpses when they’re bloodied. This is probably the messiest he’s ever done just because he had to drag the body in a corner. The corpse certainly looks pathetic next to the overflowing garbage cans. A very fitting picture, considering the reason why he had to die in the first place.

Taeyong doesn’t actively look for people to kill. Only those he comes across that deserve to suffer his wrath. Justice is not his brand but it irks him to no end when humans run cowardly after a courageous feat of sinning. If one wishes to go low, they should be consistent. Remain immoral ‘til the end. There are so many of them that he doesn’t have to search anymore.

It’s always a chance encounter.

Taeyong was merely walking along a few streets from Jaehyun’s place. Breathing in the air of the quiet evening when there’s no one around is a habit he picked up since the 1800s whenever he’s bored out of his wits. Might be absurd to others but he needs it. Quite therapeutic, he must say. 

The son of a bitch he killed was holding a defenseless man at knife point, attempting to rob him of his money. When the thief successfully took it and left the terrified victim shaking on the ground, Taeyong quickly hands the latter some bills to replace what he lost before tailing the robber.

Suffice to say, the man got served the specialty from a demon’s menu. Taeyong won’t go into detail, but by the hour someone discovers the body, it’ll probably be nothing but bones and some slabs of flesh.

Out of the blue, memories of Yuno slitting his own throat flicker as he traces the direction back to Jaehyun’s. It was bloody, too. 477 years went by and Taeyong still remembers the dead weight in his arms as he carried Yuno through the darkness. But even without a torch, he could see clearly. Yuno’s eyes were still wide open. Though lifeless, there seemed to be resentment that stayed in that gaze.

_Has his wristwatch suddenly tightened?_

Dismissing it, Taeyong arrives at Jaehyun’s and instantly notices that the television is on. _He’s still up?_ Taeyong keeps the duplicate key in his pocket and enters, finding Jaehyun on the couch nursing himself with a can of beer. He closes the door behind him. “Why–”

Jaehyun doesn’t let the other finish, holding out his open palm without looking away from the TV. “You should pay half of the rent. And also water, electricity, food. Don’t think I’m a pushover just because you convinced me to help you and let you stay. Take some initiative, get it? Pay up. You can afford not to work so that means you’re loaded.”

This should be a great starter for the conversation he’s actually aiming for.

Raising a brow, Taeyong crosses the room to sit at the dining area instead, following the unspoken rule of not sitting close to each other if they can help it. He begins untying his shoelaces. “I already paid your landlord. He came over earlier. Fully covered the next six months.” The surprise on Jaehyun’s face is almost funny, even more when Taeyong takes out his wallet and flicks a black card towards Jaehyun. It lands on the exorcist’s lap. “If you wanna make sure I’m not skipping the rest of your bills, then by all means use that.”

“…Hold your horses, demon.” Picking up the card, Jaehyun’s eyes bulge. “Six months? Are you planning to stay here for six months?” _God, no. Let us find Eranon quickly._

“Until we find Eranon.” Taeyong chucks his shoes to the side of the couch, hitting the folded futon. “If we get him earlier, I’ll move out right away. Worry not, I won’t ask for a refund. Consider it as advance payment deposit for your help.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I don’t need that. You didn’t have to pay for everything, but…” He swallows, gripping the card. “But thank you, I guess?” Him, thanking a demon? More likely than you think.

“You guess?” A quizzical look settles on Taeyong’s face as he props an elbow on the table, spinning his ring. “I did something good. Are you gonna let the stereotype affect your judgment now? If one does something good even if you didn’t ask for it, shouldn’t you sincerely thank them with all your heart?” His arrogant grin makes Jaehyun’s brows crease. “I’m messing with you, exorcist. You don’t have to thank me. Just remember I’m capable of doing good and evil. Speaking of payment, how much do you charge for the inconvenience I’m causing you? The rent is just partial. Name your price, I’ll wire it to you once we’re done.”

“Don’t bother.” Jaehyun takes a swig of his beer, flipping the channel. “You getting out of my life once this is over is enough compensation.”

Taeyong bites his lower lip, smirking. “You make it sound like I’m a complete burden. Am I? I’m not making a mess in your house. I wash the dishes after I eat, even wipe the table with your old ass rug. Might wanna buy a new one. There’s no saving it. It’s been what, two weeks since we met? Did I cause mayhem like you’re expecting?”

The light from the TV reflects on Jaehyun’s face as he gives Taeyong a sidelong glance. “I don’t know. Maybe you will in the future, maybe you already did but not around me.”

Tension is almost tangible in the air as Taeyong’s steely gaze lingers on the exorcist. “So why, in Lucifer’s madness, are you still awake?

Jaehyun feels somehow agitated being under the demon’s intense scrutiny. “Where have you been? Where do you go everynight?”

“Ah, Jeong Jaehyun, it’s none of your business what I do with my time.”

“…That’s right. But you can’t blame me for wanting to be curious.” Leaving the couch, Jaehyun slaps the card on the dining table, and disposes the empty can in the bin under the sink. “You haven’t done anything sinister yet while I’m around? You want me to believe that? What do you do when I’m not around? What do you do when I come home and you’re not here, when you arrive later than me?”

Taeyong turns in his seat to face the other, rubbing his chin. “I don’t like the tone you’re using. You’re clearly expecting me to say something horrible that will prove your assumptions, whatever they are. So you can rightfully gun me down like you want. Well, will it make you sleep at night if I tell you I do nothing? Really. Don’t give me that look. I’m not crazy. I’m probably more reasonable than you.”

“You’re lying.”

The demon’s already icy gaze becomes even colder. “There’s no use lying to a child of God with faith so strong it’s hilarious.” Scoffing, he stands up and pushes Jaehyun aside to wash his hands in the sink.

Jaehyun is about to pick a fight when he notices something. There, on the side of Taeyong’s shirt is a crimson stain. He grabs the other’s shoulders. “You fucking demon. What did you really do?”

Following Jaehyun’s line of sight, Taeyong casually dries his hands on his sleeves, groaning inwardly. He got fucking careless. “I swear it’s someone who had it coming. They basically asked for it.”

“Really now?” Jaehyun withdraws his hands like he got burnt. The action is reminiscent of Yuno’s words when he found out what Taeyong really is.

_‘You’ve been touching me with your wicked hands!? How could you?! What did I ever do, Taeyong?! Why me?!’_

Fuming, Jaehyun shoves Taeyong’s chest hard enough to make him stumble. “I agreed to help you and in exchange, you wouldn’t hurt anybody. Then you go on your merry way proving me right. And you dare make me feel guilty for stereotyping you? Oh,” he sardonically laughs, “pardon me, great half-demon. You sure do nothing to make me think otherwise.”

God, if he didn’t get curious, would he ever know the things this murderer does?

Taeyong irritatedly straightens his shirt. “There’s no point in arguing with you. I’m not the type to explain myself because I don’t owe it to anybody. Not even you. When I say the guy had it coming, he had it coming, alright?”

Is Jaehyun really hiding a killer in his own house? He can feel the bile rising up his throat. How could someone take another human’s life so easily? “I can try to kill you right now. You know that, right? Do the world a favor like usual.”

“That, I’m aware of. But why haven’t you? You had two weeks to shoot me. Take me by surprise with a bullet when I come back. Why haven’t you?”

“Because you told me to trust you and I most likely did. Because you are still human and I have to look at that side of you too, not just the uglier half. Didn’t you beg me? You were the one who _ordered_ me to give you a chance. Don’t flip the tables now. You should be the one feeling remorseful between us.”

Taeyong diverts his gaze, knowing Jaehyun is right. “Then go and try to kill me, since I upset you that much. Let’s go by your reasoning that this is pointless. Kill me.” Their gazes meet again, equally intense. “Kill me, Jeong Jaehyun. Given the roster of successful exorcism under your belt, you’d convince The Vatican of my existence. Don’t you want an accolade given by the pope himself?”

_Are you going to kill yourself instead, like what you did 477 years ago?_

To Taeyong’s surprise, Jaehyun smirks at him, wagging a finger. “I’ll kill you on my own volition, not because you taunted me. Caving in to your provocation must come with a price I don’t want to pay. You’re undeniably stronger than me, demon. I’d be dead before I could touch that gun.” Leaning in, his eyes momentarily drop to the demon’s lips before coming back up. “I dare _you_ to kill me unreasonably. Then say I had it coming.” After shooting Taeyong one last scornful look, Jaehyun walks back to the living room just to turn off the TV before going upstairs.

_I dare you to kill me unreasonably._

That’s new. Yuno never dared him like that. It’s quite admirable, actually. Taeyong stops zoning out and grabs a change of clothes to bring to the shower, immediately stripping as soon as he locks the door. When he removes his watch, something pushes him to take out the old, folded paper inside.

He only keeps this drawing of Yuno’s face with him so that he won’t forget his cruelty, and to remind himself not to fall for a human’s charms anymore. Jaehyun’s face morphs with Yuno’s; it doesn’t make much of a difference.

_The reincarnation? There’s nothing charming about that one, too. Yuno’s innocence might be, but Jaehyun has nothing. Literally nothing. He is nothing but Yuno’s hatred reborn._

The 15-hour flight to Bologna, Italy is anything but exciting for Jaehyun. Coupled with the slight anxiety caused by first time flying, on a long duration at that, he’s a little uncomfortable sitting next to Taeyong. He actually planned to sit with Mark but they both wanted the window seat so the latter volunteered to occupy the one in front of Jaehyun, leaving the exorcist to go through the whole flight with none other than the demon.

What makes Jaehyun a little uneasy being close to the other is not because of their unspoken rule, but because of the news report yesterday. Of a notorious robber that had been on the run for a few months and was found dead near a tailoring shop. Authorities cannot confirm the exact cause of death, whether it’s foul play or not, only describing it as gruesome and inhumane. Apparently, the body was infested by mice. According to them, the pests did not look to have chewed their way inside the corpse but rather, they seemed to have been there already, filling the body.

It’s unrealistic. How could anyone swallow a bunch of mice to the point of overspreading? Wouldn’t the person die right after swallowing one mouse? And first of all, why would anyone do that? Unless it was done by another party, put all those mice inside the corpse, bearing another question of how it would be done without slicing the body open.

All those questions lead Jaehyun to a conclusion that _that_ was caused by Taeyong. The timing is right, and the whole incident is logically impossible, which tells him it’s what Taeyong meant by reality warping. The demon manipulated life to prevent authorities from solving the case.

After hearing that, Jaehyun reconsidered his animosity. Taeyong saved potential victims from falling into the hands of that madman. He will not be guilty for lashing out on Taeyong that night, though. Murder is still murder. His discomfort is due to the fact that Taeyong _knows_ he won this one, that the guy really had it coming for all the unlucky people he robbed and possibly killed, and that he has finally seen a portion of what Taeyong can do to him.

Jaehyun shudders just thinking of being filled with roaches or worms.

Bologna is the capital and largest city of the Emilia-Romagna region in Northern Italy. Quite populous with a record of more than a million people just in its metropolitan area. Having gone through an eventful history, it is home to a number of breath-taking and magnificent historical tourist destinations that are always open to the public, never seen unvisited.

Their plane lands at exactly six P.M., and the trio leaves the airport 20 minutes to seven. The cab ride to the hotel they booked in Imola stretches for almost an hour and by the time they have settled in their rooms, they are pretty much exhausted and ready to shut the day off under the soft, freshly ironed sheets.

Taeyong, the loaded man that he is, has paid upfront for both rooms. Jaehyun and Mark share a double-room suite while Taeyong has his own.

It’s already eight P.M. and they only have a few hours to rest before heading to the next client. Doesn’t matter if anybody’s jetlagged. They can’t stall, and the perfect time to exorcise a demon is always past midnight when they are most active and ready to inflict damage.

A quarter before 12 sees the three of them in Mark and Jaehyun’s room, preparing for the mission. Gun parts are laid on the center of the bed as well as the holy water ampoules, and other items Jaehyun will need for later.

Taeyong sits on the edge of the desk near the foot of the bed, one leg over the other as he watches the duo assemble the gold-colored shotgun. “Who made that?” He eyes the weapon Mark is holding, turning his spinner ring. “I know for sure that isn’t commercialized.”

“How do you know?” Jaehyun picks up each bullet to check on them. “You produce firearms?” When he doesn’t get a response right away, he and Mark exchange a look. _A manufacturer?_

Mark shrugs before gesturing for Jaehyun to start filling the magazine. “I found someone who made this for us. They polished the engravings and symbols, too. As for the bullets, these explode into particles when they hit a demon. Kind of like mini bombs. So you won’t find any shell. Just tiny shrapnel. Almost microscopic.” There’s a proud smile on his face when he finishes explaining, looking at the demon expectantly. “You listening?”

“His brain capacity cannot absorb information relating to weapons that may potentially kill him.”

A pair of apathetic eyes bore into the side of the exorcist’s head. “I’m probably the best person to look for should you decide to replicate that shotgun. My brain can absorb all kinds of information relating to weapons that may potentially kill me, and you. Sparing Mark because he’s my friend.”

Jaehyun hands the Canadian a loaded magazine and hops off the bed to put the Bible in a black duffle bag, together with the ampoules. “What, so you really know how to make these?”

“I worked for a massive gun manufacturer in the U.S. Legal, just so you know. That’s why I’m against terminating gun license for civilians. If you think about it, the six-month worth of deposit to your landlord came from people buying all that firearm to commit mass shootings. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” Taeyong smiles at Jaehyun before getting off the desk and snapping on some sick leather gloves. “That simple black suit looks good on you.”

What’s with the sudden compliment? Jaehyun eyes the demon suspiciously as Mark stuffs the shotgun in the bag, then the camcorder. “This is what I wear everytime.”

“And Mark only wears that?”

Mark frowns at the subtle negative implication towards his fashion sense. “What do you mean? I’m only there to film the whole thing anyway and I will never be captured in my own videos. You and Jaehyun are the ones that need to look a little presentable. Though you’re kinda overdoing it.” He aims to make a clapback, but there’s nothing to ridicule about the demon’s style.

The gabardine trench coat complements the gloves, actually.

Putting the cross and rosary in his pocket, Jaehyun picks up the bag and exhales loudly, looking at the both of them. “Shall we go?”

The ring quickly spins around Taeyong’s finger. He can’t wait to deliver a message to Eranon.

As the designated driver to every mission, Mark sits behind the wheels of the rented car on the way to a village where the possession is currently taking place, following the navigation app’s directions. Later on, the establishments they pass by gradually turn into trees and grasses, and houses far apart from each other.

Italian songs play on the radio to fill the dead air in the vehicle. The duo oftentimes talks about the mission they’re going to but the exhaustion from a 15-hour flight still clings to their bones. Best to keep the energy then. No one knows how strong the demon is that awaits their arrival.

Mark glances at Jaehyun who’s scrolling through his phone, then at the demon sitting at the backseat. It startles him a little when he sees Taeyong already looking at him. “Can you shapeshift? Or change your appearance?”

Taeyong’s mouth curls up a bit. “Into what? A Komodo dragon? A bullfrog? You put me on a pedestal, kid. I’m not _that_ powerful.”

“I’m going to ignore you calling me a kid ‘cause technically, you’re almost 500 years older than me. But really? None of that sort? That’s a little upsetting, to be honest.”

“Are you disappointed? I can still transform, you know. From Jeong Jaehyun’s nightmare to his best wet dream.”

Such statement offends the exorcist so much that he had to twist in his seat just to glare at Taeyong incredulously. “Excuse me?” He sounds so scandalized and horrified that Mark cannot help but cackle. “You are not my type. I swear, demon. Don’t slip into my dreams. I’d rather stay awake 24/7 than see you in my sleep. Seriously. I see you all the damn time.”

Scarce lamps flit over them, illuminating the dark road. Since entering this greener part of Imola, only two cars drove by in the opposite direction.

“I still can’t believe you’re living with him, though. Thought you just meet up everyday or something.”

Jaehyun bumps his fist to Mark’s shoulder as he sits properly. “Don’t listen to him. Honestly, I’ve had enough of this asshole in the back to last me the New Year.”

“Please tell me you’re talking about his personality.”

Once again, a gasp of terror tears out of him. Sometimes, Jaehyun doesn’t know if Mark’s on his side. Even Taeyong is shell-shocked at the psychic’s audacity.

Mark senses their judging gazes and reddens. “I saw that on a site. It’s a pretty popular clapback. Get your minds out of the gutter, please?”

The hybrid demon clicks his tongue. “It’s filthy, Jesus’ pup. But I mean, who am I to judge? I’m just a demon.” Sarcasm emanates from it.

“That is an incubus.”

“It holds no bearings to my actions.”

Silence befalls them save by the foreign song in the radio. Jaehyun takes the time they have left before they reach the house to ponder about his feelings towards Taeyong.

He’s no longer mad about the killing. The anger dissipated as soon as the news report happened. Now, his mind debates with its own on the topic of whether or not he ought to trust Taeyong more.

His introspection is cut short when the voice navigator alerts them of their arrival. Jaehyun is the first one to get out of the car, carrying the duffle bag as he spots the white house a twenty meters ahead. It’s exactly how Mark saw it in his vision: two-storey, flanked by two tall trees, the sides and back barricaded by waist-high picket fence, and a royal blue pickup truck is parked on its left.

 _How lucky I’d be if this demon manages to contact Eranon right away,_ Taeyong muses as they walk up the front door of the house. Two windows upstairs are open, and out comes a stench polluting the air and flipping his stomach. Another gust of wind proceeds to rub it on his face.

Jaehyun rings the doorbell a few times. No one answers even though the first floor is lit. He considers knocking next when a little girl gingerly opens the door, warily looking up at them.

_Why is this girl still up at this time of the night?_

“Um, hi–”

“ _Tu chi sei?_ ” She interrupts unapologetically. “ _Cosa vuoi?_ ”

Shit. He should’ve paid more attention in his Italian class back then. Jaehyun bites his lip, looking at his companions before crouching down and smiling kindly at the little girl. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Do you…speak English?”

The girl purses her lips before raising her pinched fingers. “A little.”

Great. “Your mother, is she there?”

She stares at the three of them for a moment before shutting the door to their faces.

Mark blinks rapidly, gripping his camcorder. “So…are they going to let us in or not?”

 _Maybe she called for her mother,_ Jaehyun is about to say when the door opens again and a visibly distressed woman faces them. “Who are you…?” The bags under her eyes are worse than Jaehyun’s, hair brushed but still unkempt. She looks like she hasn’t been well-rested in a while.

Jaehyun is the exorcist so he speaks in behalf of them, greeting her politely. “We apologize for coming unannounced. We’re investigators of suspected unexplainable phenomenon–”

“Unexplainable?” Confusion laces her tone. “What kind of phenomenon?” But before any of them could respond, she glances behind, saying something to her daughter in Italian and looks at them frantically. “Could it be...that you know what’s happening to my husband?”

Taeyong huffs out the rotten stench that permeates him.

“I think he’s gone crazy. He must be sick, I have no idea – but we took him to the doctors and they couldn’t diagnose him. There is definitely something wrong with my husband, though. I know it.” The woman verges breaking down as she relays her worries to a bunch of strangers, already beyond the point of hopelessness.

Asking to be let in, Jaehyun thanks her and gestures for the two others to follow, eyes roaming the living room. The little girl sits on the sofa clutching a teddy. “Where’s your husband? What kind of strange things are happening to him?” Even though Mark’s visions have never failed them, they make it a habit to verify first.

“Upstairs,” she says, clasping her hands together. “Please, I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s behaving so oddly. Always furious, sometimes he doesn’t even know who we are. He would speak in a language we don’t understand, and talks like a different person. He addresses himself in third person, and threatens to inflict harm as well.”

“Does he ever go out?” Mark asks.

“Only once since he changed. It’s been a week. He locked himself up in our room and none of us can get in. I’m suspecting he nailed the door and blocked it with the closet. He wouldn’t eat, and there’s an unpleasant odor emitting from inside…”

“Like a rotten corpse.”

Tears spring up the woman’s eyes. “You might be able to help us. You’re investigators, you said? What kind?”

The lack of religious ornaments in the house is a risk factor subjecting her husband to vulnerability. Jaehyun takes note of it for when the mission is done before looking her dead in the eyes.

“Demonic possessions.”

Covering her nose with one hand, the woman incessantly knocks on the door to their bedroom where her husband hides. “Lorenzo, _per favore, apri la porta per me…_ Lorenzo?” She tries to turn the knob but it won’t budge. “There’s no other entrance to this room. How are we going to talk to him?”

“Let me–”

“Please step aside. All of you.” Taeyong speaks over Jaehyun and stands before the door, brows furrowing as the smell worsens, passing through the slit under. He wrings his wrists for a second and without warning, shoves the door hard enough that it unhinges and pushes the closet out of the way.

Strong, malodorous air hits their noses. With a single kick, Taeyong sends the closet toppling over and crashing down the floor with a deafening thud.

A shrill scream of terror follows. Who wouldn’t be terrified seeing their husband crawling down the hall like a fucking spider, limbs twisted and all?

Mark quietly tells the woman to get back to her daughter and stay there for a while, promising that all will be well soon.

God willing.

When all three of them are finally inside the room, the client is now sitting over the bunched-up sheets of his stained bed, facing the window. Jaehyun puts the duffle bag down as Mark turns on his camcorder to record everything from start to finish. Pushing the door back in place as well as the closet, Taeyong guards it should the demon try to escape.

“Lorenzo, are you still there?”

The possessed follows Jaehyun’s voice as it turns its head around 180 degrees. Lorenzo is unrecognizable. His skin is gray and scaly, cracking like cheap cement, and his teeth are yellow and rotten under those black, torn lips that stretch into an eerie smile.

The demon speaks directly to the exorcist standing beside the bed. “You know best it is not he.” Its body then mechanically twists to face Jaehyun before leaving the bed to close the distance between them. Face to face, with barely two inches in between, nasty breath hits Jaehyun’s nostrils who remains unfazed even as the demon leans in to sniff over his shoulder. “It smells like piteous servant of Go–”

Taeyong’s agility lets him grab the back of the unsuspecting demon to haul the vessel back onto the bed, quickly tying it down with the help of Jaehyun who binds the client’s feet on the bedpost. The bastard struggles half-heartedly, laughing.

“You caught me by surprise! Such impressive strength…” The possessed then blabbers in Latin while staring into Mark’s camera.

Jaehyun takes out the cross, rosary and Bible. The combination of holy water and opening prayer provokes the inhumane cries of the demon that imbues the room and quite possibly the whole house from how loud it is. It wouldn’t be surprising if the distant neighbors could hear it faintly.

As the presence of God begins to battle the sinister energy, Taeyong grows even more irritated.

Predictably, the demon’s voice contorts into a human’s tone while Lorenzo’s face flashes over the layer of evil, vainly deceiving the exorcist. “ _Perché mi hai legato? Rilasciami!_ This is against my will! Where’s my wife? Sienna!”

Jaehyun resists the urge to scoff. “I’ll let Lorenzo go if you leave this man’s body. Who are you? And why did you leave hell?” He leans in and tugs laughter out of the demon whose face morphs back into its hideous state; rough, cement-like skin splitting further. “You can lie to me all you want, but that’s not going to stop me from kicking your ass back to the blazing flames.”

More maniacal sniggering escapes the demon as its head shakes. The sound of bones cracking can clearly be heard as its body languidly undulates. More likely than not, Lorenzo’s ribcage is damaged. “So, so smart! How many times have you been doing this? You’ve seen a lot, haven’t you? Did you send them back to Lucifer’s arms as well?” Moaning lewdly, the possessed vessel tugs on the bindings forcefully, purposely breaking more bones and Mark rushes to tighten the rope around its ankles. “You are no priest. You’re a sham. How can you–”

Excruciating pain consumes the writhing demon as the cross is pressed onto its chest while Jaehyun recites the Litany of Saints.

When he finishes, the front of Lorenzo’s shirt is burnt and torn into the shape of the religious insignia. “Give me your name, and your purpose before I fuck you up. The more you resist, the more pain I will inflict on you until you beg God for relief.”

“ _Kalonymus!_ My name is Kalonymus! I gave it to you already, you son of a bitch! Take that off!”

“One more answer, Kalonymus. You know the drill.” Relentless and unforgiving, Jaehyun proceeds to speak the Gospel while spraying more holy water on the demon, effectively evoking shrilling screams. He glances past his shoulder for a moment and sees the deep frown on Taeyong’s face, remembering the absolute discomfort God’s presence begets even for the hybrid.

Taeyong aggressively presses down his ring to contain the burgeoning anger.

“By God’s name, I command you to confess, spill your intentions, and He will grace you with a merciful rest.”

Foam bubbles out of the demon’s mouth, blood spurts from its eyes. “Eternal flames…. Must come upon this world. Devour every single mortal soul and torment it. **Kneel before your new king**!”

 _There is only one king for me, bastard,_ Jaehyun pours holy water in its gaping mouth. “We will never worship Lucifer.”

Suddenly, the possessed vessel’s writhing halts as crimson eyes stare right back at Jaehyun. “This is what _we_ like about humans. You are all foolish.”

Zooming in a bit to get a closer view of the rosary draping over the vessel’s eyes, Mark films every twitch the demon makes as Jaehyun picks up the shotgun.

“I order you, in the name of Jesus Christ, to come out of Lorenzo’s body so you can properly receive His punishment.”

Bible verses are then quoted by the exorcist as Kalonymus starts to break free from Lorenzo. Readying the gun, Jaehyun steps back and waits for the perfect time to shoot, signaling Mark to do the same. “Begone, demon, and never dare to come back.”

Kalonymus finally escapes the human’s body and instead of going straight for the exorcist, he glares at Mark with the clear intent of harming him – except that he doesn’t get to for Taeyong grabs the back of his neck and slams him against the wall. Kalonymus chokes within the hybrid’s fatal hold around his throat.

Mark exhales shakily as he stabilizes the camcorder.

Disgust etches itself on Kalonymus. “Half-breed. The lowest of lows. Why did they let a piece of trash like you live?”

None of these pure demons’ insults can ever hurt him, honestly. Maybe if he actually likes being a half-breed, but then again, it is extremely far from that. Taeyong merely continues to strangle Kalonymus, who pathetically gags and claws at his hand. “Deliver a message of me. To Eranon. I don’t know how many of you fuckers are in hell, but if you see him, tell him to come up again and see Lee Taeyong. Let him know.”

Kalonymus struggles to breathe. “W-what an unfamiliar name–”

“I don’t give a fuck. Find Eranon, or I will find you when I get there.”

The pure demon sardonically cackles. “What can you possibly do, defect? Harass me?”

A spooky smile splits Taeyong’s face in half. “You’d be surprised.” Then without a warning he shoves Kalonymus onto the ground for Jaehyun to gun down.

 _Perfect._ Jaehyun chooses to shoot Kalonymus in the face as the latter looks up at him, using up two bullets for each of the demon’s eyes. Screams fill the room once again before eventually dying down as Kalonymus’ body becomes dust that quickly dissipates together with the heavy demonic presence and fetid stench.

For the filming’s conclusion, Mark focuses the camera on Taeyong to capture the changing of his eye color from red to black. This is going to be his best article to date. He can already see the influx of visitors once the footages are up. “How’s your first exorcism, hm?” He asks the visibly irritated hybrid before helping Jaehyun untie Lorenzo and collecting their belongings.

Lorenzo promptly wakes up as soon as Kalonymus’ presence is gone. When he groans in anguish, Jaehyun gently touches the protruding skin on the client’s stomach and tells Mark to alert Sienna. “Tell her to call for an ambulance. His broken bones might have pierced an organ.”

The previously possessed man’s eyes brim with tears, whispering a pained _thank you._

_He remembers everything._

Sienna and their daughter then rush into the room and collapse near the bed, crying. Mark must have already warned them about Lorenzo’s physical state as Sienna contents herself with holding her husband’s hand.

Jaehyun softly clears his throat. “Please make it a habit to read the Bible together at least once everyday. Strengthen your faith and put all your trust in Him. May this serve as a lesson to repent and atone for your shortcomings. He will not deny you forgiveness. Rather, God will embrace you and protect you from future harm. And Lorenzo… You will find the greatest love in your family, in your wife. Not from anyone else.”

Grabbing the bag from Mark, Jaehyun leads the way out of the house and quickly straps himself in the car as soon as Mark unlocks it, catching sight of Taeyong’s crumpled expression.

“I hope these people won’t invent narratives about Lorenzo’s family.” Mark says when he drives out of the village, passing by a few neighbors that came out to gossip about the noise coming from the client’s house. “They’re just going to call for the demon of pretense and arrogance.”

Kalonymus’ breath has managed to stick onto Jaehyun’s collar. He takes off the blazer and bunches it up before tossing it in the bag. It’s going to need some serious scrubbing. “Kalonymus seemed calmer than Carnivale but elaborated what the other said. Eternal flames on Earth?” It sounds ridiculous. “Will hell ascend and envelope us?”

“And the new king,” Mark says. “I think they’re all merely inciting fear. God and Lucifer have an agreement between them that Lucifer will only claim tainted souls as they die. God will claim the innocent. Living here on Earth is a test that will cast the last verdict. None of them should merge their kingdoms with this plane. It’s utmost greediness.”

Jaehyun nods. Every follower of God knows that. Even the residents of Hell are well aware of it. “Lucifer should keep tabs on his minions, then. I don’t know what to do if this goes on frequently. Can we handle that?”

“Well, if only there are more priests that want to exorcise then we could ask for help. Although my belief that only you will be able to drive out these demons I see still stands. The evil must be getting brave.”

Taeyong, who has been quiet for most of tonight’s exorcism, looks out the window as he finally joins the conversation. Kalonymus’ words of repulsion repeat in his head, practically parroting the few demons he met in their human vessels. “The both of you wouldn’t concern yourselves with this if only God didn’t create evil.”

Mark and Jaehyun exchange looks before the former glimpses the hybrid though the rear-view mirror. “Will all due respect, Taeyong, God didn’t create evil. Lucifer used to be one of His angels until his selfishness, greediness and arrogance got his wings clipped and his ass sent to the underworld. Then he created his own legion because he’s just prideful like that. He wants what God has. Those that became evil incarnate willfully chose to be one.”

“Didn’t he create _everything_ in this universe?” Now interested with the discussion he started, Taeyong looks at the back of Mark’s head and spins his ring. “He created the snake that entered the Garden of Eden and tempted Adam and Eve into eating the fruit of knowledge, right? Isn’t knowledge good? Did he want to keep you ignorant and vulnerable, unable to discern right from wrong?”

Chilly autumn wind fills the car as Jaehyun rolls down his window for a smoke. He closes the tiny lighter’s lid and slides it in his pocket before taking his first, satisfying drag. “He didn’t have that in mind when He kept Adam and Eve in their flawless bubble. Wrong wouldn’t even exist if none of them knew evil. Without that sinister knowledge, they wouldn’t sin because all they knew was to do good. The evil only entered their hearts when they gave in to temptation.”

“Wrong wouldn’t exist if none of them knew evil? They were tempted because they were greedy. Greed is a sin, isn’t it? It’s a little contradicting, then. If evil only entered their hearts when they ate the apple, then what is that snake? Isn’t it the devil?”

“Oh. You got a point.”

Jaehyun frowns, glancing at his best friend. “Hush there, Mark. He’s getting into your head.” He then turns on the radio – surprisingly, the music is now in English – and rests an arm on the door, looking at Taeyong with a smirk from the little space between his headrest and the car’s wall. “Keep your ungodly opinions to yourself, please.”

The hybrid’s mouth quirks. There’s no tension in the air. He’s amused, Mark is intrigued, and Jaehyun doesn’t sound like he wants to curse him. “I’m just asking. Did anyone not teach you to question authority and to not just obey automatically? You have to think. If God is all-powerful and all-knowing, how could He not have created wickedness?”

“Because he chose not to.” Jaehyun shrugs as he looks at the road again, flicking the ash out the window. “Evil was created because humans wanted more than they are allowed. It’s their own decision. God has no say in it.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s say He didn’t create it–”

“He did not.”

Taeyong continuously plays with his spinner ring as he leans forward and grabs the side of Jaehyun’s headrest. “Then why is He letting it happen? He’s seeing all these unfold before His eyes. He is more powerful than Lucifer. So why can’t He put the motherfucker in place? God is the biggest perpetrator of evil.” He deliberately laces his tone with taunt, but Jaehyun simply chuckles and blows out the smoke.

“For the record, He already did. That’s why Lucifer is in Hell. He’s locked down there. And He wouldn’t declare war with Lucifer because peace is more important to Him. If evil blooms in a human’s heart, it is their choice whether to let it prevail or not. That’s the test that will cast the last judgment. Evil will not conquer people if they don’t permit it. Besides, God is already winning by a lot.”

Nicotine coats Jaehyun’s lungs warmly. He feels good, relaxed and a little lightheaded for some reason – Maybe because he’s in Italy, breathing in a different atmosphere from Korea _._ Taeyong can try to dissuade him all night but his lack of irritation towards the demon’s disparagement of God is because he thinks this is actually a nonsense debate. A nonsense debate he’s still going to win, of course.

Taeyong groans half-heartedly as he reclines. “You could preach again and again and I still wouldn’t think He’s _that_ great.”

“But you see,” Jaehyun catches Mark quizzically shaking his head as he turns in his seat to look at Taeyong, “no matter what happens, who do people seek even without problems? Isn’t it God? Always God, no matter how much you try to convince us of His non-existent faults. Always Him and never the devil. Never your kind.” With a smug grin he takes another drag and tosses the shortening cig out the window, not taking his eyes off Taeyong. “You will always be the underdog.”

The smoke coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth hits Taeyong. “There is a calculated push to end me, huh. Right, Mark?”

Mark nods, tapping his fingers on the wheel rhythmically with the music. “You’re not wrong. Jaehyun is out to get you.”

“That was nice.” Taeyong kicks the back of Jaehyun’s seat for the latter to sit properly. “A great discussion, wasn’t it?” His ring spins yet again.

Jaehyun rolls up his window. “Right. And I won.”

“I wasn’t competing. I was trying to make you think.”

 _Whatever, demon,_ Jaehyun thinks as his head rests against the door. A small smile plays on his face.

Since their flight back to Korea is not until the day after tomorrow, what’s a better way to make the most out of their remaining time in Italy than going around Imola?

In their shared room, Mark and Jaehyun take turns showering after lunch. Their itinerary for the day depends on Taeyong, who claims to have visited the European country before and has the best knowledge about the worthiest tourist attractions – even though they all know he just Googled all the places they’re going to visit.

 _He better choose the best options to make this pitifully short travel worthwhile,_ Jaehyun mentally says as he stands before the mirror in the bathroom, styling his hair.

Now, between the two best friends, Jaehyun has the better sense of fashion but it’s still not that impressive. His wardrobe is limited and the clothes he bought are the only ones that fit an Italian fashion for Autumn. He can never go wrong with some tight jeans and trekking shoes, and a cashmere pullover will definitely make him blend in the crowd.

When he steps out, Mark is already in a nice classic rock band shirt and a coat, jeans that Jaehyun has never seen him wear before and a pair of shoes that he’s definitely spotted the other using quite a hundred times already.

“Planning to take photos?”

Mark looks up from cleaning the lens of his DSLR, some waxed strands of hair curled over his forehead. “We’re tourists. It’s mandatory to take good shots and preserve memories when you travel. Don’t worry, I’ll lend it to you if you wanna take some selfies.” He smiles teasingly as Jaehyun checks his own phone before stuffing it in his back pocket. “Trying to impress someone?”

“What?” Jaehyun grabs his wallet as well. “Who am I even going to impress? And selfies are for the youngsters. What time is it?”

“1:30. Taeyong is already waiting in the hallway.”

“Uh?” The exorcist wonders what the half-breed looks like. Probably like the sophisticated front he wore when they met at Gradient.

And behold, he’s not wrong. Taeyong is exactly the kind of person who wants to stand out and will make sure he doesn’t fit in. With a fit red-black vest over a sleeveless shirt, trousers that accentuate the length of his legs and pointed shoes the color of his hair, he embodies the sensuality of an Incubus.

Not like Jaehyun is checking him out. Or getting affected.

Taeyong taps his cane as he looks the two up and down before his gaze darts over his choice of clothing. “I’ve gone overboard, haven’t I?”

“You did it on purpose.”

“Of course, Jaehyun would know I did.” Slightly smirking, Taeyong then approaches Mark and closes the younger man’s jaw, holding back a snort when Mark proceeds to sputter. “Careful. Flies get into any type of crevice.”

Nothing is annoying, but Jaehyun can’t deny the sudden stab of irritation in him at the sight of Taeyong teasing his best friend, so he pulls an embarrassed Mark closer. “Got a semi-formal occasion to attend? We only agreed to go around Imola.”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” The exorcist’s annoyance makes Taeyong grin. He doesn’t know why Jaehyun is even ticked off, but he likes it. “This is kind of like what I wore when we met and you didn’t question why such a good-looking man was in your cozy bar. Come on, Jaehyun.” He begins walking ahead with the two lagging a little behind. “You’re just mad my chest pops off better than yours.”

Mark chokes on his own spit trying to ignore Jaehyun’s threatening glare. 

The first attraction they go to is _Rocca Sforzesca,_ the castle that was once the home of one of the most notable female figures of the Renaissance period – Caterina Sforza.

Since _Il Palazzetto,_ the main residence cannot be visited, tourists are only limited to a few areas.

The trio, together with several tourists that came to visit the castle at the same day are shown around by a local guide who speaks both in Italian and English. They are told the history of Rocca Sforzesca, and how it became the utmost example of a strengthened castle between the Middle Ages and the Renaissance.

Taeyong already knows majority of it. His companions attentively listen to the overly enthusiastic guide whose eyes don’t even look at the ornaments he is showing but rather, they occasionally steal glances at the hybrid.

His unnecessary sarcasm is asking to be unleashed. If he tells the guide to _put me next to the sturdy bricks and displays of soldier armor so I can justify your unsolicited attention,_ will he get kicked out? Most likely. And possibly blacklisted for being honest. But it’s true that he himself is an attraction, so.

There isn’t much area they are allowed to check so the trio stays there for less than an hour, with Mark taking shots of literally everything – even the newly mowed grass and the dirt stuck between bricks, literally, before they tick Rocca Sforzesca off the list, and heads to the second attraction for the day.

Palazzo Tozzoni is an elegant building that was originally two separate structures that were connected together between 1726 and 1738. Some of the additions put in the palace due to the restoration gives it a glimpse of multiple eras.

Although none of these changes have ruined the original structure’s design. Among the parts within the palace that remained are the imposing door, the main floor’s living room and the glorious staircase with stucco and adorned with statues.

The palace is not just a palace today as it now serves as a museum as well.

In a room full of intricate and breath-taking paintings of various sizes hanging on the wall, Mark looks at each and every one of them, gripping his camera. They’re not allowed to take photos so he’s trying to commit all the delicate details of the paintings to memory as much as he can.

Standing amidst the royal furniture and under the bright light of the chandelier, it’s a shame he cannot immortalize this place into his own paper copies. “This is what I love about European countries,” he tells mostly to himself, but Jaehyun catches on nonetheless. “No matter how modernized the world gets, everywhere you look you get that nostalgic feeling of an era you never lived. I can say they definitely preserved themselves quite amazingly. Even in the heart of a busy city, they don’t lose touch of what and who they are.”

Jaehyun nods in agreement. Before him is a realistic landscape painting of a horse. Some of these pieces of art are religious, while some could mean a lot of things to this palace. “Italy and France are on my top European countries to visit, actually. So this is great. You know, having a break from Ulsan. I don’t have to feel guilty anymore about being glad that we’re here since we successfully saved Lorenzo.” Did they really? Jaehyun wonders how the man’s doing at the hospital. “I hope he gets well soon. And that his family listened to what I said.”

Mark is about to ask the exorcist what his favorite painting is when he notices their little group is incomplete, and finds Taeyong looking over a giant circular painting of a bunch of cherubs. _Is he not uncomfortable being surrounded by all these religious portraits?_ “Speaking of an era, he was born 500 years ago, right?”

Jaehyun turns to where Mark’s looking.

“1520? That’s in Joseon era.”

He must have started daydreaming because suddenly, Jaehyun sees the hybrid demon in Joseon traditional clothing, carrying a winnowing basket and worming his way through the throng of customers and merchants at the then market. Inexplicably, his heartbeat picks up at the flood of emotions he cannot comprehend.

_What…?_

Heat spreads on the back of Taeyong’s head. He turns around, looking for whoever’s boring holes on him and raises a brow at Jaehyun’s dazed expression.

“Taeyong!” Mark jogs towards the half demon, tugging his friend who finally snaps out of it. His voice is particularly softer so that no outsider overhears. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how was your life in Joseon era? How many jobs did you have? How did you adapt? Obviously, you didn’t live in the same city or province for a long time because they’re going to notice you don’t age. Did you use different names?” Noticing his own ballistic excitement, Mark shyly chuckles as he scratches his head. “Sorry, I just wanna have some idea how it feels to live that long.”

“Joseon era…?” Taeyong’s eyes linger on Jaehyun’s for a moment before they become faraway. Recalling his life in the Joseon era is something he dislikes doing, but it’s not like he could deny Mark some answers to his harmless questions. His cane clacks softly as he faces the painting once again. “It was a lot like life in present-day North Korea, I guess. It was just farming, fishing, chopping woods and collecting herbs and nuts.” Right then, a river of the days when he was a kid who didn’t know better floods into his brain. “The majority of people were farmers and fishermen, because what else could we do?”

Mark’s eyes glimmer in fascination, not noticing how he’s still holding on to Jaehyun’s wrist. Jaehyun clearly listens in interest too.

“Some are blacksmiths and the women merely performed domestic chores. I did all kinds of jobs available to earn money with my mother until she was ailing. There wasn’t really anything particularly great about it. Shit was everywhere in the streets, scholars are picture-perfect models often reading and composing poetry while sat under the shade of a tree,” he says, and matches Mark’s sparkling eyes when he looks at the two men. “Also, my hair was up in a _minsangtu._ The topknot for lower class men.” 

Hearing all that makes Jaehyun’s heart pound once again as he remembers what he imagined earlier. “You couldn’t have possibly traveled to a different country right away to hide the fact you’re not completely human. Where did you go?”

Somebody asks if they could look at the painting behind Taeyong, so the three of them have to head over to the corner where a shiny, wooden door protects a forbidden room.

Taeyong shrugs, spinning his ring. “Anywhere we could go. Anywhere no one knew us. It wouldn’t cost you to travel from one province to another if you had a carabao or a donkey. As long as we had bread and rice, it was enough to feed us ‘til we found a new house. Hm, I only went by different names when I became financially stable. Everything is possible with money, even the most illegal. I worked corporate for a while, but being a businessman is better.” His expression turns somewhat naughty. “I just realized we’re all businessmen. That’s the best way to become successful. Don’t ever think of being a corporate slave. You will never get rich being an employee.”

“Did anyone ever notice?” Mark asks.

“That I looked like someone their grandfather knew?” In the background, the appointed guide for this batch of tourists tells them they’re about to check another location in the palace. “Thankfully, nobody did. Who knows? No secrets remain undiscovered forever. One of these days someone would find an old, yellowish picture and think _this man looks familiar,_ not realizing it’s the same person they passed by in the streets yesterday.”

Mark seems satisfied as they follow the guide’s lead to the royal dining area. An elegant table sits at the center with an equal number of seats on each side. A short hall directs to a joint room where the cabinets keep numerous delicate wares.

 _Why can I picture him so clearly in this place?_ Jaehyun’s mind continues to conjure images of the demon in different settings, further confusing him. Still, Taeyong in a Joseon traditional clothes feels the most realistic.

“May I ask an unrelated question?” A man’s curiosity is limitless and Mark strives to satisfy his. “Do you have more intentions in meeting your father other than him turning you into a mortal? ‘Cause we might meet him soon _if_ Kalonymus listened to you last night.”

Jaehyun watches as measly strands of hair fall over Taeyong’s eyes when the latter looks down the polished table to admire the complicated carvings on the edges. There is a dull urge to brush them back.

Oblivious of the exorcist’s puzzling thoughts and emotions, Taeyong traces the carvings while gathering his thoughts. _Should he say it?_ They might think he’s a sentimental demon – which he truly is.

“My mother loved Eranon.”

Soft murmurs of the tourists buzz in their ears.

“I don’t know about him, but she loved him for some fucking twisted reasons she never bothered to tell me. She waited and waited but he never came back. Mother didn’t tell me much about him, only that he’s a demon. Warned me not to let anybody know. I used to think she was a fool for falling for an Incubus who most likely bedded more women than one could count, and probably had more children than me who likely died. But I could see the yearning in her eyes everytime she saw couples. People would throw rocks at her for having a son but no husband, and at me for having no father, but she remained quiet. Never fought back. Perhaps she knew it would only gain her more insults. Even in her deathbed she asked why Eranon never returned. And I wanted to know whether or not he truly cared.”

Right. That’s so fucking sentimental he’s going to slam his own head down the table and leave another nice carving on it.

“…That’s what you want to ask him?” Jaehyun’s disbelief rubs Taeyong the wrong way.

“Well, yes.” Taeyong says, slightly frowning. “So she can finally rest in peace, wherever she is. And for me to kill Eranon the second he says she meant nothing to him.”

“What about you?” The pounding of Jaehyun’s heart doesn’t cease. “Did you ever love anyone in 500 years?”

Silence stretches between the two, leaving Mark awkwardly glancing at them.

“I did.”

There is not a hint of bullshit in that, Jaehyun is certain. He’s mildly surprised – only mildly, since it would be impossible for Taeyong not to have a lover when he’s got a face deserving of a set of concubines. But still, it’s surprising to know that a demon is capable of loving someone.

Jaehyun jokingly comments as he pockets his hands. “Someone really made a mistake choosing you?”

Another beat of silence.

Mark catches the way Taeyong’s breath hitches before the demon’s gaze drops back to the table, as if he was caught off guard by the exorcist’s joke. “Why wouldn’t anyone like him?” His question ropes Jaehyun’s attention. “I think, as an Incubus he oozes this kind of charisma no other possesses. And even if he were a mere mortal, he’d still be a head turner. You know how teenagers tend to like bad boys and girls? There are people who get turned on by that, as strange as it is. And in 500 years he must have done a lot of good things. He did all kinds of job for his mother. Who wouldn’t fall for a filial son?”

The corner of Taeyong’s mouth twitches.

“Taeyong is still human, right? Let’s not assume that just because his father’s a demon, that he was born evil.” Mark’s next words hit both Jaehyun and Taeyong quite strongly. “Evil is not innate. It is learned.”

Suffice to say, the two are astonished by Mark’s perspective despite him being a Christian and a pastor’s son. Taeyong snorts to cover up the truth that those words made him feel better in a way, and playfully punches Mark’s arm. “You won me, Jesus’ pup. I’ll pay for your food later.”

“Aw, geez. Thought I wouldn’t get something out of this.”

Once again, Jaehyun’s mind oddly supplements him some images of the hybrid being a kind son to his mother. Quite weird to think about, but like earlier, he doesn’t find it difficult to see Taeyong in such light.

And at the subject of him having a lover, Jaehyun can’t help but wonder – _how does it feel to date a demon?_

Their next destination is _Museo Checco Costa,_ a decent-sized museum situated within the grounds of Imola circuit. Filled with displays of F1 cars, racing gears and other memorabilia, videos of races are also played in wide screens.

A headset which is given to every visitor at the entrance plays music as they walk around the modern and clever museum. Accounts and records of Ayrton Senna, who won the Formula One World Drivers’ Championship in three different years and was regarded the greatest F1 driver of all time are plastered on walls and his races are shown in the monitors.

“Is everything here dedicated to him? Is he from Italy?” Jaehyun’s cluelessness astounds Mark and Taeyong. “Why are you two giving me that look?”

Mark checks the photos he already took of some cars, clicking his tongue. “If you weren’t so uncultured, you’d know Ayrton Senna crashed here, at the Imola circuit and died in 1994. And he was Brazilian.”

Jaehyun steps away from a motorbike as Mark takes a picture of it. “I’m not very much into cars.”

“Still, you were born in 1990. You’d grow up hearing about Formula One and Senna. Taeyong, you know how to work DSLRs?” Before the demon can even open his mouth, the camera is already shoved to his hands.

Taeyong’s eyes shift between the camera and the best friends posing next to an F1 car. How dare they. Him being their personal photographer is not a part of the plan. “If only I knew you’d treat me this way,” he says without bite and proceeds to snap their photos.

By the end of their trip to Checco Costa, Mark and Jaehyun each has at least 10 photos of them next to some cars, a row of encased helmets, Senna’s gears and a life-sized frame. The exorcist promises to educate himself about the legendary F1 racer.

Taeyong shouldn’t have exerted effort into taking good pictures of Mark and Jaehyun. _Caffeine Zuffa_ is his favorite in the tourist destinations he picked out and he can’t even enjoy it completely ‘cause Mark wouldn’t take the camera anymore because _you take good shots! You can use put these pictures in a portfolio if you wanna change careers and convince clients that you’re the best photographer to hire for their wedding pictorials._ How outrageous.

What’s more outrageous is Taeyong just lets it be. Well, if he can’t enjoy it then Mark and Jaehyun have to. Taeyong doesn’t have to worry about Jaehyun, though. The Gradient owner is certainly having the time of his life watching the machines work to produce the best-selling organic wines. 

Laszlo Szilagyl, the winery manager, hands everyone a small glass of _Aleaugust Cru,_ one of Caffeine Zuffa’s best-sellers and Jaehyun has the audacity to ask for seconds, embarrassing Mark who drags him to the small bar at the front where a staff elatedly announces a special event for the tourists.

“Whoever finishes as many glasses as they can within a minute gets to bring home a bottle of _Historia Dry Rosé._ It’s totally free! A thank you gift from us for having you all here today. So who wants to try it? Better make sure you’re not driving!”

It’s not surprising that Jaehyun shamelessly squeezes past the others to join the contest. Taeyong readies the camera, preparing to film the whole thing as Mark contentedly watches next to him. “Why aren’t you joining? Low tolerance? Go on, I can drive.”

“Nah, I’m not competing with Jaehyun. Aside from I don’t really enjoy alcohol, I have nothing on him. He can drink a whole bottle by himself and he will leave his seat just to get another one. Watch him.”

Soon enough the contest begins and Taeyong watches Jaehyun upend one glass after another through the small screen on the camera. A minute quickly goes by and Taeyong presses the red button to stop recording after Jaehyun grabs his prize for emptying 7 glasses. He returns Mark’s DSLR when Jaehyun joins them, grinning from ear to ear.

“You guys saw that, right?” He proudly shows the bottle of wine that comes with a bag with the winery’s logo. “I’m gonna put this on display at Gradient.”

Taeyong spins his ring, eyeing the bottle. “You sure you don’t wanna keep it at home?”

“Would you like to share?” Jaehyun smirks before putting the bottle back in the bag. “I don’t drink wine with demons. Let’s go. Where are we headed to next?”

Bastard.

_Palazzo Monsigniani gia Sassatelli_ is the location where a famous medieval knight was murdered. It is a private building so access is only limited to the internal courtyard, where every summer, a concert is usually held.

Since there’s not much to see in there, the trio decides not to stay for long. Taeyong volunteers to take photos for Mark and then tells them where the best restaurant is. It’s already nearing six P.M. anyway; pretty sure they’re all hungry.

As soon as they get to the restaurant, Mark reminds Taeyong of his promise earlier. “You’re gonna treat me, right? No taking back.”

“Good grief, just choose what you want to eat.”

“Alright. I’m getting the most expensive.”

No, he doesn’t get the most expensive. They order Chicken Marsala, Flatbread Pizza, Pasta e Fagioli, Garlic Butter Turkey Meatballs, and Tiramisu for dessert. Yep. It’s dinner. And they’re going all out.

Jaehyun fills his plate with a bit of each dish and digs in quietly while Mark and Taeyong engage in a conversation he doesn’t care about. What he cares about is taming the rumbling of his stomach which will not be done by speaking. Their words are unclear, not really registering to him until somebody laughs, and Jaehyun has to stop chewing.

He knows how Mark’s laughter sounds like, and it’s not rich and deep with a twinge of subtle explosion. There’s something in Taeyong’s genuine happiness at the moment that compels Jaehyun. The hybrid demon’s guard is on the floor, completely down, his shoulders slightly hunched as he slumps to contain the laughter that doesn’t seem to stop bursting out of him. Mark probably busted one of his classic jokes and they’re all funny, Jaehyun knows that.

Maybe he should join them. He wants to hear whatever Mark said. He wants to know if Taeyong is also going to feel whatever he’s feeling if he laughs at Mark too, and Taeyong has to watch him. The wine must have gone to his head because Jaehyun – it’s almost physically painful to admit – is a little _jealous_ of Mark for making Taeyong laugh like that. Taeyong is never unguarded around him. Taeyong doesn’t smile at him the way he does right now at Mark.

 _Why would you want to see your enemy, a demon whose kind killed your grandmother, be at ease around you?_ The voice in Jaehyun’s head says as he goes back to eating, leaving Mark and Taeyong be. The demon’s laughter already subsided and they’re just having an idle chat.

Jaehyun doesn’t understand himself. First, keeps imagining Taeyong in the Joseon era, and now, he feels an urge to get along with him.

 _It’s the wine, or you’re just jealous because Taeyong is taking your best friend away,_ he thinks as he stuffs his mouth with another meatball, and aggressively munches.

What a strange day.

Mark stretches, yawning when they head out of the restaurant. “Are we still going somewhere?”

Taeyong checks the time on his watch. It’s only 7:30. “Palazzo Monsigniani is the last one. I’m thinking we can all walk around first but if you’re tired, then we should go back.”

“No, no. You guys can go ahead. I’ll go back to the hotel first to start editing the video for _Hellfire._ Unless Jaehyun wants to go back now?”

Jaehyun surprises the two by handing the wine to Mark. “I’ll join this Incubus first. We’ll just take a cab back to the hotel. Is it far from here?”

Taeyong isn’t sure too, but he urges Mark to take the rented car back. They wait for Mark to drive away before Taeyong gestures for Jaehyun to follow him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Jaehyun looks around the city. Too many lights, too many cars, too many people walking here and there as though they’re late to an appointment. A lady bumps into another, spilling her drink on the stranger’s blouse, and they get into a heated argument.

Always look where you’re going.

They’re walking at a leisurely pace so Jaehyun feels a little out of place. It’s getting pretty chilly too, and he crosses his arms to somehow give himself some warmth.

They’ve been walking for several minutes, turning into a quieter street. There’s still a lot of people chatting, texting, on a call, doing their own thing that Jaehyun has no business with. Lesser cars drive by. He’s starting to entertain the idea that Taeyong is going to take him to a dark place and murder him, when the demon enters a shop, and Jaehyun looks at the sign above the entrance to know what he’s getting himself into.

A tobacco store.

There are literal stars in his eyes.

Different cigarette brands line up the walls and inside a glass enclosure are some of the most expensive tobacco pipes.

Was Taeyong really thinking of taking him here?

Taeyong stands next to him as he looks at all the pipes on display. “Just so you know, I wasn’t planning to take you here. I just remembered this store exists and since you like smoking, you nicotine addict, wouldn’t it be nice to drop by?”

“You don’t have to explain.” Jaehyun rubs his nose to stop himself from smirking, and walks over to the opposite side to choose what he’s going to buy. Oh, he’s not leaving this store empty-handed, alright.

Still by the tobacco pipes, Taeyong takes out his card and hands it to the cashier. “Get one box of what you like. It’s on me.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun whips around. Did he hear that right? Why would Taeyong even…?

The demon merely shrugs nonchalantly before poking his back with the end of the cane. He’s supposed to call him out, that cane has touched the ground more than 200x and he’s seen it personally, but Jaehyun is too focused on choosing the best cigarette that he doesn’t mind the cane poking him for the second time.

Jaehyun ends up getting a box of Sobranie Cocktail. They say it’s a lady’s cigarette because of the bright pastel paper wrapped around the sticks, but honestly, who cares? The nicotine doesn’t give a shit about gender. Sobranie Cocktail is still great because the charcoal filter cleans the smoke, and the usual smell of it doesn’t cling to the hands.

“Thanks,” he tells Taeyong when they exit the store. “But don’t think I’m not wary of you anymore. Our disparities won’t change because you bought me some cigs.”

“Whatever. Just don’t smoke a lot or you’ll die in more or less two years.”

“That’s exaggerated.”

“It’s better to exaggerate so it alarms you.”

Jaehyun has no idea where they are headed now. He just walks side by side with Taeyong leisurely, looking at the different establishments flanking the street.

“So, did you become an exorcist because of what happened to your grandmother?”

“I wanted to avenge her death by banishing the bastards back to Hell. And to save people from having the same fate as her.”

“How heroic and admirable. To anyone other than me.”

“That’s what I think.” Jaehyun says, shaking his head.

“Would you like a medal for that? Or a tribute?” Taeyong mockingly suggests as he thumbs his ring. “Perhaps, a star on the walk of fame? Or maybe a humble cookie?” Smirking, he turns around and walks backwards, uncaring if he bumps into someone. “Do you believe He’ll spare your soul when you die, knowing you’re befriending a demon?”

 _Here they go again._ “Delusion is an alarming mental illness, you know.” Jaehyun’s arm shoots out to block Taeyong from colliding with a man in a hurry, and tuts. “Can you please walk properly like a normal person? And for your information, we are not friends.” Saying that after the demon paid for his Sobranie makes Jaehyun feel a little guilty. Just a little. He still wishes he never met Taeyong.

Taeyong hits someone on his other side, saluting to the woman as a half-assed apology before flashing Jaehyun a carefree grin. “Of course, we’re not. We’re gonna be more than that. I can feel it in my bones.”

Maybe accepting this obvious bribe from the demon is wrong. Jaehyun grips the bag and rolls his eyes, noting the sudden warming of his ears. “What do you mean?”

“We’re gonna be exorcism partners – if we aren’t already. With Mark. Until it’s time for me to wilt slowly but surely.”

Jaehyun remembers Taeyong’s goal for sticking with him and scowls. He doesn’t want to argue. Being civil with the demon will make his stay tolerable. Looking away from the hybrid’s mischievous gaze, Jaehyun notices an incoming parade of priests and nuns, who are spraying holy water at the side. His eyes slightly widen. “Stop walking backwards.”

If Taeyong gets sprayed at, it’s gonna hurt. Jaehyun isn’t entirely sure whether or not Taeyong’s skin might burn, and even if he’s wearing a vest, the water will seep through it and touch him.

They’re about to reach the group of priests and nuns. Taeyong knows what’s happening behind him, if the growing mischief in his eyes is any indication. He’s enjoying the way Jaehyun visibly panics.

_This motherfucker’s obviously annoying me._

A few more steps, and they’re going to burn Taeyong.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Jaehyun grits his teeth. “Fuck it,” he swears and pushes Taeyong against the wall, caging the latter in between his arms to block the water from hitting Taeyong. Jaehyun can feel it spray on the back of his head and run down his nape.

When Taeyong snaps out of his undeniable shock and chuckles, Jaehyun realizes how close they are. Nervousness then makes his heart race. Their faces are so close that he can practically count Taeyong’s long lashes. Also, Taeyong’s lips are magnets to the eyes. They pull Jaehyun’s gaze there for a while.

The demon is attractive, Jaehyun can’t dismiss that. He finds Taeyong physically appealing. Anyone with two working eyes knows the man before him is sinfully good-looking. Demon or not, Taeyong is extremely handsome.

_How unfortunate that you are a demon._

Jaehyun flinches as somebody calls them out for their _homoerotic public display of affection._ He pulls away and glares at whoever it is but does not find the son of a bitch. What he spots are a few nuns looking at them disapprovingly, though. “This is why I never joined the church.” He looks at Taeyong again, and at the demon’s parted lips, before continuing on the direction they’re going.

Taeyong catches up. The back of his hand slightly stings from a drop of holy water. “Holding a grudge against _your_ kind?” He asks, pretending he didn’t notice the exorcist eyeing his mouth.

A frown has settled on Jaehyun’s face. “I’m faithful to God but I disagree with some of the church’s teachings. In the book of Leviticus, it was said that to lie with a man as with a woman is an abomination and they, the men of Sodom, shall be put to death. Context is, they wanted to have an intercourse with Lot. He was condemning gang rape, adultery, promiscuity and idol worship. He never condemned homosexuality. The church interpreted it the way they wanted.”

“Are you gay?” Taeyong’s bluntness takes Jaehyun aback.

“…I don’t really care about that.” A soft chuckle ends Jaehyun’s answer.

“…As expected.” Even the reincarnation of Yuno bends that way. It’s a little amusing.

Suspicion laces Jaehyun as he looks at the man next to him. “That’s not an invitation, demon. Don’t try it.”

“I’m not even planning to.”

Somehow, that offends the exorcist.

“Do you want to go back now?” Jaehyun is itching to try that free wine. “Let’s go take a cab. No? Why not?”

Taeyong thumbs his ring again, eyeing the other in disbelief. “Come on, we’re here in Italy to sight-see. How will you be able to do that in a cab? Walking helps you digest food faster. Say no to heartburn and reflux.”

“Since when do you care about an exorcist’s health?”

“Since when do you give a shit about what I say?”

Jaehyun doesn’t know how far away they are from the hotel and his phone is already dying. What if there’s an emergency, what if Mark calls? He’s probably overthinking but nobody wants to be out in a foreign country with a dead phone.

He knows Taeyong can’t read minds ( _if that’s even the truth_ ) but the demon takes out his own phone, and then he’s telling Jaehyun they’re going to reach the hotel in an hour if they take a certain route.

 _Sounds suspicious_ , but Jaehyun finds himself acquiescing anyway.

This is going to be a long night.

They walk in silence for a while with Taeyong leading the way to the shortcut suggested by Google. This street is much quieter than the previous one with more residential buildings than business establishment. Fewer people are outside and the lights mostly come from streetlamps, some yellow and some bright white.

Something flickers in Jaehyun’s periphery as the lamp hits it. “That must be expensive,” he says, pertaining to the demon’s wristwatch. “Looks great but a little big for my liking. You could probably stuff something inside it.”

It seems to tighten around Taeyong’s wrist again. Whenever he’s reminded of that man, the accessory either squeezes him or flares. It’s all in the mind but Taeyong feels like Yuno’s soul always wants to make itself known.

“Do you like surprises, Jaehyun?”

“Mm?”

Without explaining, the demon simply opens the watch’s lid to take the paper out and unfold it. What’s the harm in telling the truth anyway? It’s not like he has a hidden agenda for meeting Jaehyun. He didn’t even know what he looked like. This is just one big coincidence that he really can’t avoid.

_Just tell him. He already knows you’re a demon. He can’t get any more furious._

Letting out a breath to hopefully lessen the heaviness in his chest, Taeyong wordlessly slaps the paper against Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun quickly grabs it and looks at whatever is on the paper. He thinks he’s hallucinating for a second so he shuts his eyes, even shakes his head before double checking the almost realistic sketch of his face. “You drew me?” It sounds even more ridiculous when the question leaves him. Why would Taeyong do that?

“I did. In 1542.” They do not stop walking, and they do not look at each other. Taeyong lets himself imagine the expressions that will transition rapidly on Jaehyun’s face soon. “Yuno asked me to draw him, said I have a talent for it. He wasn’t lying but I wasn’t confident so I denied him a few times, lest I disappoint him with the final product. But as you can see, I eventually gave in to his persuasions and pleadings. He liked it, so I guess I did a pretty good job.”

A series of _What_ ’sechoes in Jaehyun’s head as he continuously stares at the drawing. It’s obviously old but surprisingly well taken care off that it didn’t fade, only that the edges of the paper are worn. _It looks exactly like me._ “You mean to say… this is _me?_ What – then who’s Yuno?” A slightly panicked chuckle leaves him. “Don’t tell me I lived before and we met–”

Time stills.

Taeyong dares to see how Jaehyun’s reacting and as expected, there’s too much going on in the exorcist’s eyes that if he sits him down for another drawing session, he wouldn’t be able to catch all those emotions. “If you haven’t understood it yet, you are Yuno’s reincarnation in this era.” The paper almost falls out of Jaehyun’s grip so he quickly takes it and carefully folds it again before it goes back to its confinement. “He was my lover.”

That gets Jaehyun gasping audibly and nearly staggering in shock. “Are you… are you fucking with me? Demon, don’t fuck with me.” Jaehyun looks around. They’ve walked into a narrower street, even quieter and dimmer. And nobody else is there. _Are we still going the right way?_ “Are you serious?”

Taeyong apathetically picks his ear. “What am I getting out of randomly sketching your face and pulling this shit? You’ve seen how old the paper is. You believe in reincarnation?”

“…Yes.”

“Then you know I’m not fucking with you.”

Jaehyun gulps and rubs his arms. The night has gotten even colder. “F-fine. Are you planning to rekindle that relationship?” God, he hopes the demon says no. What the hell kind of trick is life playing on him? “Tell me the truth. Are you here to look for your father or find an old flame? I’m not – I don’t feel anything for you. I don’t remember you. If I really were that Yuno, then why can’t I remember you?”

Shouldn’t all reincarnations have memories of their past lives?

The hybrid sighs, beginning to regret his decisions. “I am not planning to rekindle such relationship. Because first of all, even though you’re his reincarnation, you are two different people. That’s probably why you have no memories of me. And Jesus, Yuno and I ended on bad terms. Like really bad terms. Murderous, to be exact.’

“…Did you murder him?”

“He tried to murder me.”

Jaehyun blinks, pace slowing down.

“He tried to murder me and when he couldn’t, he committed suicide. I dumped his body in the river.” Taeyong grips the handle of his cane so hard his knuckles turn white. “My love for him dried up even before he attempted to behead me or something. So no, I don’t love him anymore.” Even Jaehyun can feel how resolute that is. “And I certainly don’t love you.” A rather icy smirk appears on the demon’s face as he looks at the exorcist. “Your only similarity aside from the face is the pure hatred towards demons.”

The way Taeyong address them differently assures Jaehyun that the former really doesn’t see him as his former lover.

_I was… I was that lover?_

_You were,_ his mind supplements. _The one who made the mistake of falling for a demon._

Both of Jaehyun’s hands run through his hair, eyes rounding a little as the information slowly sinks in. Could it be the reason why it’s so easy to picture Taeyong in the Joseon era? Because Jaehyun too once lived that life, shared it for a moment with Taeyong?

His feet halt, scratching over tiny pieces of rock. “Could it be,” he starts, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, “that instead of having his memories, they manifested through the curse when I was a kid? There shouldn’t be any reason I was being haunted by shadowy demons. Even as a child I already believe in God. So what reason did they have to pester me? His hatred towards you exhibited through my ability to partially see those demons.” Jaehyun can’t believe he’s actually starting to accept this. “This may sound like a stretch but Mark thinks I’m the only one who can help the people in his visions. Was I predestined to be an exorcist? Because that man…Yuno couldn’t kill you.”

Pertaining to a stranger–that is literally _him,_ at the same time is another level of fuckery that Jaehyun never thought would happen to him.

Taeyong silently ponders on it, chuckling disbelievingly after. “That didn’t cross my mind at all. So you share another trait which is the wish to kill a demon. He wanted to kill me, and you want to get rid of as many as you can. Wow.” His gaze falls on a rock that he shoves aside with the cane. “It got ambitious, I see. But the endgame is still the same, right? Because you’re helping me find Eranon so I can die soon.”

Now, why does that sound unappealing to Jaehyun all of a sudden? Is it because of the revelation Taeyong just dropped on him? He doesn’t want to think about it. For some reason, he’s not in the mood to look forward to the demon’s death, or the day he leaves at least.

Ha, he’s probably just distracted. Tomorrow, for sure, he’ll get back on track. Moreover, not wanting Taeyong to leave is stupid. It’s not like Jaehyun should care for him in his second life.

_But does he really not, even for an ounce?_

“Get the fuck out!”

The two of them simultaneously look at whoever yelled, only for Jaehyun to get shoved aside by a sprinting man whose face he couldn’t see because of the hoodie covering their head. He almost stumbles if not for the wall behind him, as the frantic man promptly disappears in a dark alley several meters to his right.

“What the hell?”

Seconds later, rapid footsteps emerge from the direction they came from and two cops rush their way, both holding a gun.

One of them stops to ask if they had seen a man wearing a black hooded jacket, and glances at the alleyway.

“He went there.” Taeyong says while pointing towards the far, far end of the street, bewildering Jaehyun. “Made a turn to the left, probably hiding behind a house. You gotta hurry with your comrade, though. It’s not that hard to climb walls, is it?”

It must be very urgent for the cops to easily take Taeyong’s words, but before they go, Taeyong stops them to ask what they’re hunting down the man for.

“Attempted rape. He broke inside the child’s room through the window and tried to force himself on her. It’s suspected that the man is high on drugs.”

“Have you called backups?”

“Yes,” the cop says before his radio beeps then excuses himself from Taeyong as he and the other policeman continue their search, ignoring the alley.

Jaehyun shoves Taeyong on the shoulder, fuming. “A child rapist? You just saved a child rapist! Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do that?” He glimpses the entrance to the alleyway, hands clenched tight. “I know you’re a fucking demon but holy shit. Whenever I think you couldn’t get any lower, you prove me wrong.”

The cops have already disappeared to inspect another area. Fuck. Jaehyun wants to call them back and tell them where the man really headed.

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong taps the cane once as he glances at where the criminal is most likely still hiding. He _knows_ the man is still there. “You really like assuming things, don’t you? This is what I told you before,” he says, starting to walk to the alleyway, “I only harm people who ask for it.”

“What? By saving them?”

“Watch me.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure why, but that little smirk on Taeyong’s face and the blankness of his eyes send a chilling sensation down his spine. 

They enter the alleyway which turns out to be a dead-end. Logically, the cops should’ve checked it still but they probably thought that the criminal wouldn’t be dumb enough to hide there, considering the crime he’s running away from. Taeyong approaches a pile of stinky garbage bags and kicks them, causing the content to fall out and a mouse to scurry between the exorcist’s feet.

“You can get the hell out of there. That corner is rat infested. Don’t be scared.” Taeyong almost sounds coy. “I told them you went another way.”

The man warily comes out of his hiding from under a huge garbage bag and rubs his nose, eye twitching and restlessly scratches his own skin. Clearly not in the right state of mind. “Really?”

Ignoring the heavy weight of Jaehyun’s glare, Taeyong takes a step forward, digging the tip of his cane on a garbage bag. It pokes a hole through it. “Really, sir. You’re safe from them.”

“Fucking crazy asshole _,_ ” Jaehyun mutters as the man grins, eyes blown from whatever drug he’s close to overdosing from.

“Thank you, thank you!” The man laughs as he grabs Taeyong’s hand and shakes it. “I’m safe from them–”

“Yes, you are.” Taeyong’s little smile grows and then his eyes gleam red for a second. “But not from me.”

It all happens too fast.

Singlehandedly (and literally at that), Taeyong hurls the man’s weight against the bricked wall so hard that it leaves dip on the surface, cement cracked and all. The man drops to the ground with a loud wheeze and curls up in pain before the sole of Taeyong’s shoe crushes his mouth to muffle his cries. Then the demon kneels and whispers something into the man’s ear for a moment, as Jaehyun watches in utter horror at what just happened.

He can’t even react properly. How the fuck did Taeyong carry the sick prick’s weight with just one arm? Jaehyun thinks he would die if that hand wraps around his throat. But considering how Taeyong easily manhandled Kalonymus, he shouldn’t be surprised by now.

Slowly, Taeyong stands up and dusts off his pants before beckoning Jaehyun to follow him.

The exorcist snaps out of his paralyzed stupor and almost trips on his own foot when he tails Taeyong out of the alley. “What did you do…?” Honestly, he’s scared to hear the answer but it’s scarier not to know and conclude on his own.

“Slammed him against the wall, didn’t you see?” An unbothered grin appears on Taeyong’s face as his cane grazes the wall while they walk away from the scene. “And stuffed him like Turkey on Thanksgiving, only that the filling is a swarm of flies.”

Jaehyun pictures it in his head. What would the pathologists say when they cut up the body and find clouds of flies wrapped around the organs? Will they be able to explain it? Probably not, ‘cause the reality has been warped. Again. Just like the fate of that robber in Ulsan.

As brutal and grisly as it is, the exorcist cannot berate the demon.

Child rape is one of the worst, stomach-churning crimes a deranged human being could commit. And no matter how many years a rapist serves in jail, no matter the torture they experience behind bars, no matter how painful the penalty is, it will never atone to their sins that ruined a child’s innocence. These degenerates can die a million times and it will never be enough to ease the pain, trauma, guilt and self-hatred a child will carry through the years.

Defilers can break a bone, drink acid, set themselves aflame but none of those can reset a victim’s memory.

Jaehyun glances behind. Flies now begin to gather by the alley. He prays for the man’s soul to burn in Hell, and recover, just to burn again. What Taeyong did is only a percentage of what needs to happen. He doesn’t curse criminals to damnation because it’s not his place to do so, but right now, Jaehyun is glad for the hybrid’s solicited wrath.

_If you get ten orders, you’ll finish ten orders. The quicker you move, the better. But please don’t spill too much on the counter while you’re at it. Clumsiness has no room here. If you don’t know how to mix a cocktail, ask me. You’re not here to poison my customers._

Jaehyun taps the stick of Sobranie Cocktail on the silver water pipe on his left and continues to scroll on his phone. He’s at the back of Gradient taking his usual smoke break, updating himself on the news he missed. Soft music from inside the bar accompanies him.

Ten minutes have passed since he came out for a smoke and the bell is yet to ring. Seems like Taeyong is doing well handling the orders. It’s been a week since they came back from Italy and the hybrid decided to work at Gradient for free, claiming he was gonna die from boredom being left alone in Jaehyun’s place. Because of his arrival, Jungwoo doesn’t have to cover for Jaehyun when he slips out to the back of the bar.

Taeyong is a fast learner. It’s like he’s got photographic memory, remembering everything about making cocktail and preparing drinks just by watching. Must be another skill that comes along with being supernatural. Jaehyun is almost jealous of it.

Scrolling up once again, Jaehyun sees a news article of ‘winged creatures’ spotted by locals in _Ulju-gun,_ and random fire erupting in places where those creatures were apparently seen. Experts are quick to dismiss the sightings, calling it a hoax and a product of Photoshop, or simply objects distorted by low quality camera. Meanwhile, fire breakouts are still under investigation but are suspected to be ordinary accidents.

He reads through the comment section and finds nothing but people making fun of the news.

Another article comes up when he moves on. This one is about _Kang Suwon,_ a senator caught in an embezzlement scandal and suspected to be a cult leader. Apparently, the politician is missing since the scandal broke out. Jaehyun scoffs and curses all the corrupt politicians. _The prick already ran away._

He spends the next five minutes sending the articles to Mark, asking if he’d seen them, and checking whatever his social media friends have been posting before wondering if Taeyong’s _really_ not having any problems with the customers. Deciding he’s been on break for too long, Jaehyun stomps on his third cigarette for the night and finally gets back inside Gradient.

Well, from the looks of it, his proxy doesn’t need any help.

But something is definitely off about the scene unfolding before him.

Customers are gathering up at the 6-seater counter, ordering drinks left and right. Now, if this was a popular bar, this wouldn’t be weird to Jaehyun. But he’s been running this place for years and it’s only now that people are ballistically scrambling to get more drinks after another.

Jaehyun watches as a man literally upends the glass in finishes his beer in mere seconds before placing a new order, slamming a wad of bills on the counter.

Is it because of the new bartender? They certainly look like they’re out of their minds.

Jaehyun slips his phone back in his pocket as he stays near the door, scanning their faces. They look fine at first glance, but the devil is certainly in the details. If one wouldn’t look harder, it wouldn’t be noticed. Especially as it’s quite dim in the bar. The customers’ eyes seem faraway, directed at Taeyong but not seeing him – as though they are blind. And they move sort of mechanically.

The clues click into place as Jaehyun sees Taeyong leaning in to whisper to a customer, lips dangerously close to her earlobe, and touching her shoulder gently before squeezing down her arm when he pulls away with a smile so charming he’d captivate anyone he wants, added to the mischievous gaze.

Something shifts within Jaehyun at the flirtatious show. As he silently fumes on his spot, Taeyong’s gaze meets his. Jaehyun hates the teasing glint he spots in there ~~because it’s not for him.~~ He then walks out through the back door again to calm down, sitting on the cold, dusty ground with his arms propped on his knees.

A second later, the door opens again and out comes Taeyong, looking vaguely concerned.

“What, you ran out of cigs already?”

Does he think Jaehyun is shallow? At his age?

The demon puts up his hands in mock defense as he receives a death glare from the exorcist. “Did I ask the wrong question? You look angry. Where am I going to connect it to? Either to cigarettes or beer. I swear I didn’t sell _Historia Dry Rosé._ I know your world revolves around that wine nowadays.”

“What the hell are you doing there?”

“…Serving customers?”

Jaehyun very much hates the gall of Taeyong to look innocent. “No, you’re not. Don’t fucking lie to me. You’re hypnotizing them.” Incensed, Jaehyun gets up and roughly jabs a finger on the demon’s chest. “Listen to me, alright. Listen to every word and embed it in your brain, when I say you can’t pull this shit in my territory. It’s enough that I’m keeping you with me. My rules apply to this bar – don’t do anything that will make me blast your head off. Are you for real? Hypnotizing people into paying for more drinks? I can earn that much without you doing your black magic. That’s fucking insulting.” He takes a deep breath and glares harder. “And don’t touch them.”

Taeyong’s expression is as blank as an unused paper. “Touch them? I’m not molesting your customers.” He didn’t even bother to deny that he was indeed hypnotizing them.

“They don’t know what you are doing.”

“But that’s not my intention–”

“Still.” Jaehyun reluctantly recalls the way Taeyong touched that customer, lips close to her ear, and even though Taeyong doesn’t desire her in _that_ way, it gets Jaehyun inwardly raging. Then he’s suddenly confused whether he’s mad at the demon for scamming those people or because of the thought of him getting the slightest bit intimate with them.

_Were you ever intimate with Yuno?_

The fact that Jaehyun cannot remember if _he_ – if Yuno ever did somehow rubs him the wrong way. “Go home. I don’t want you scamming my customers.”

“Can you _please_ calm your knickers?” Oh how Taeyong hates the word ‘please’ coming out of his mouth. “People commit sins every second. And stop pretending to be perfect. Your God won’t accept you in heaven anyway given your vices, your temper, and the sins you’ll commit in the future.”

Brows furrowing, Jaehyun crosses his arms and scowls at the demon. “How do you even know that?”

Taeyong spins his ring. “I just feel it.”

 _Nonsense._ Jaehyun scoffs and shakes his head. “Go home. Shouldn’t you be doing something else? Like reading those damn books or bringing your car to a repair shop. I don’t know. Just–.” He sighs and sits down again, refusing to look at Taeyong. “Don’t come back here anymore. I don’t need your help.”

He remains staring at the blank space before him as Taeyong takes off his apron and carelessly chucks it inside the bar before leaving without much resistance.

Once he’s certain that the hybrid is out of earshot, Jaehyun rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes. Maybe, if he shuts his eyes long enough, he’ll get rid of the image of Taeyong flirting with the customers. It irks him to no end.

Seven days later, Jaehyun still hasn’t gotten back on track.

Needless to say, they avoid each other like the plague, pretending one does not exist when they’re at home at the same time. When Jaehyun wakes up, Taeyong is almost always not around. He doesn’t know where the demon goes. Might be looking for a car repair, but until now the Lexus is still outside looking even more stupid with its missing tire. Worse, the left side-mirror has also been stolen! Seems like Taeyong has no plans getting it fixed.

 _When are these thieves even doing it? High time I should install a damn CCTV,_ Jaehyun takes note as he locks the bar’s coiling door and pockets the keys before starting on his way home.

Would the other man be asleep already when he comes back? Maybe so. When Jaehyun returns from work for the past four nights, he finds Taeyong already asleep, facing the couch as though he doesn’t want to see Jaehyun. That only makes the exorcist feel even more upset.

Why wouldn’t he? Yuno wanted to kill Taeyong but the latter still cared enough to send his body away while right now, Taeyong is at fault and he has the nerve to avoid Jaehyun?

How fucking unfair.

All Jaehyun wants is a simple apology. He can’t expect the demon to absolutely stop acting like a damn demon but it doesn’t mean he’s just going to let Taeyong have his way. What happened at Gradient may not be a big deal to Taeyong but it matters to Jaehyun. He doesn’t want money coming through unclean. As a matter of fact, he ended up refunding those customers. They didn’t understand why and Jaehyun didn’t explain.

‘ _Just be glad you got free drinks.’_ And when he came home that night, Taeyong was already sleeping.

Is it so hard for him to own up to his mistakes? Half of Taeyong is still human, right? Shouldn’t he have some remorse in his body? Even if it’s half-hearted, Jaehyun would gobble it up. So long as the hybrid utters an apology for once in his life.

_Since when did you care about that?_

Jaehyun vehemently shakes his head to dispel the voice but it presses the replay button of his early conversation with Mark when his best friend dropped by at Gradient to visit him.

_“If you truly want to settle this, maybe you need to do the first move. I mean, both of you cannot be prideful at the same time. Someone is bound to swallow it and talk.” Mark explains after sipping the last of his cocktail. He’s not the biggest fan of it but it’s been a while since he last stepped foot in Gradient. “And before you tell me it should be him who has to take the initiative, I’m gonna burst your bubble now – we know he won’t. Don’t feel so indignant about it, Jae. Yin and Yang, right? There’s good in every evil. Give him a break. You said he killed those men for a cause – and a good one at that. I’m religious but if the cops couldn’t take those predators down, then I’m glad he did it.”_

_Jaehyun eyes his best friend. The guy has been sounding morally ambiguous since the demon’s arrival, and while it could be possible that Taeyong enabled it, Mark’s nonchalance probably roots from his own father’s refusal to believe his own son._

_“You returned the money. So at the end nothing was scammed. Remember what Mycroft told Sherlock? Forgot the context but He said, and I quote, ‘A necessary evil. Not a dragon for you to slay.’ In this sense, a demon.” Mark grins childishly as he pushes the empty glass towards Jaehyun. “He’s just half of your hatred. I think he’s gonna be of help to us in the long run. So sort your issues. Glad I got nothing with him.”_

_Mark’s words pique his curiosity. “Have you been talking? Is that where he goes, to the café?”_

_Without confirming anything, Mark simply pays for the drink and bids goodnight, leaving the question unanswered._

At last, Jaehyun reaches home. Tonight is different, though. The television is on. It means Taeyong is still awake.

_Take the initiative._

Jaehyun calls bullshit. He’s just had the talk with Mark and he’s got nothing to say yet. Sighing, he opens the door and gets in, immediately seeing Taeyong reading on the couch instead of watching. He chucks his shoes off to the side and picks up the remote on the small table to turn off the TV before starting to make his way upstairs without so much as a greeting just like the other days.

“There’s food if you’re hungry.” Taeyong says without looking away from his book and flips the page to read a new chapter.

Jaehyun climbs down and goes to the kitchen. Indeed, there are bowls covered with plates. He checks what it is – rice, stew, and kimchi. “You ordered too much for yourself?”

“I’m not the delivery type of guy. Didn’t like what I could do with what’s in your fridge so I bought stuff and cooked.” For the first time in days, Taeyong looks at the exorcist. “I cooked enough for me and you. But you’re not obligated to eat if you don’t want to. But just to be clear, there’s nothing in it that’d make you go gaga or resort to unspeakable.” Taeyong’s nose scrunches when he gets a waft of cigarette smoke. “Can you please stop smoking? I actually hate the smell of cigarette.”

 _But you bought some for me, weirdo._ Jaehyun stares at the demon. “And I hate how you reek of demonic intentions. Fancy bargaining?”

The corner of Taeyong’s lips quirk in genuine interest. “As long as it doesn’t cost much.”

“Quit giving me problems and I’ll stop smoking.”

“…”

“…”

“Pretty sure I’m wealthy enough to afford pissing you off from time to time.”

Sigh. It really wouldn’t be Taeyong if he easily lets Jaehyun win an argument.

Leaning against a chair with his arm resting over it, Jaehyun contentedly watches Taeyong flip through the pages for a while, knowing he’s not really reading, and they’re both trying to gauge each other’s reaction. “How does it feel like being a demon?” To be honest, Jaehyun isn’t interested about the nitty gritty. However, he wants to understand why Taeyong did what he did at the bar. In a way, this is the initiative that Mark advised him.

Surprise crosses Taeyong’s features. He takes a moment to answer, looking for the most accurate description of his feelings. “Great,” he starts, not really sure where this conversation is headed. “Empowering too, because I’m better than majority of my fellow humans – in some sense. I follow no strict rule, no faith binds me and prevents me from thinking more logically. Suffice to say, it’s liberating…among others.”

Nothing of what he says explains his actions at the bar. Jaehyun purses his lips and contemplates whether he should just give up and sleep.

“Why do you believe in Him?” Taeyong rubs the edge of a paper between his thumb and index. “It’s only fair to throw a question back, right? Why do you still believe in Him when He didn’t even help your grandmother knowing her state? Is He going to be a bystander to the sufferings of mere non-believers who aren’t even Anti-Christ?”

Jaehyun licks his lips, holding the demon’s gaze. Just like their discussion after an exorcism in Imola, he doesn’t even get triggered by the demon’s provocations anymore. “Everything is according to His will. We trust in His plans. He didn’t help her not because He didn’t care. I believe that among us, He most wanted to bring her peace.”

“So you agree that He’s the biggest perpetrator of evil when your grandmother died because He has better plans? What are the better plans? Have things gone better for you since the accident?”

“We’ve settled that discussion already, did you forget? He isn’t letting evil exist.”

Taeyong smiles when he finds the specific flaw of the man staring right at him. “You talk down on blind Christians but here you are, eating up these so-called plans of His that you don’t even know, because you can’t accept the possibility that He neglected your grandmother. Once done, He will do it again. Didn’t Jesus ask Him why He had forsaken His own son? If the son could question Him, why couldn’t you?”

“…You know too much about Him for someone who claims to be an enemy.” If Jaehyun doesn’t stop listening to this demon anytime soon, he might get brainwashed. He washes his hands quickly in the sink and grabs a pair of chopsticks, as well as a spoon, before sitting down and pulling the bowl of stew closer. Wouldn’t even notice he’s actually hungry if there was nothing to eat.

The soft sound of paper tearing makes Taeyong look down at the piece he has unconsciously ripped. Luckily it didn’t ruin any of the text. “He’s mildly interesting, I must admit. And you don’t simply ignore an enemy. That’s how they defeat you. You gotta familiarize yourself with what you hate so you’ll know the best way to counter it at all costs. Study them and find their weaknesses.”

Jaehyun takes a sip of the still warm soup and begins to mix some rice in it. _He must have reheated it before I arrived._ Then, after taking a chunk of tofu and putting it atop his first scoop of rice, Jaehyun shoves it in his mouth and prepares to insult Taeyong’s cooking. But surprisingly, it’s actually good. He won’t admit it, though.

“You sound threatened,” he says through chewing, hoping that the demon drops the subject already.

Of course, it’s futile.

Taeyong continues to express his displeasure towards the Almighty. “Aside from that, He’s unfair. His love is unfair. He listens to prayers but not to all. I don’t know how He cherry picks his recipients but those blessings are predetermined. Either you’re born on His lucky list or not. For example, even if you visit all the churches in the world and caress millions of statues, an infertile will be an infertile even though they’re healthy. Why is that, because He wants you to learn a lesson?”

The spoon clangs noisily against the ceramic bowl as Jaehyun looks for more tofu.

“A lesson of what, patience and trust? What if you don’t need that? What if you don’t agree with His plans? What if you’re desperate to get out of some hellhole and change your life but you’re not on His lucky list?”

Is it only Jaehyun or do the demon’s words really sound like they carry a heavier weight in them? Wiping his mouth, Jaehyun looks at the other’s calm exterior and the vehement way Taeyong spins his favorite ring. “God is not unfair.” Seriously, this talk is starting to ruin his appetite. However, the exorcist won’t pass up on the chance to defend his God with a substantial response. “If you doubt Him, you’re not gonna get the help you need. When people pray, does He give them what they want or does He give them the opportunity to get what they want?”

The paper tears again. This time, it breaks in half and takes away the demon’s chance to read through a wonderful chapter.

“If He gives everything away in a snap, that’s gonna make us lazy and complacent. He wants us to work hard for ourselves.” Jaehyun swallows his food before leaving his seat to get some water. “The only thing He can give us instantly is His guidance – which will aid us on walking the right path. It’s a two-way street.”

Taeyong closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before grabbing the TV remote. It’s much too serious and he doesn’t like the silence. Late night news of the still missing politician flashes on the screen. He watches, but doesn’t register anything.

The exorcist sits back down to continue eating. He’s not that hungry anymore but wasting the food Taeyong left for him isn’t okay. “It’s your choice what to do with His guidance. He lets us decide because He trusts our judgment. If you didn’t know, He made us from His own image and likeness. God wants us to do what’s good for us by utilizing the best gift from Him.”

“And what is that?”

“Free will.”

If he wasn’t irritated earlier, then he certainly is now. Taeyong increases the TV’s volume by two. All of those praises surround him and ignite memories that remind him why God indeed has favorites.

Unfazed by the obvious pettiness of the demon, Jaehyun glances at him while absently mixing his soup. “If one cannot bear a child, that doesn’t mean they cannot have one. They can parent an orphan, an abused and neglected child. Their prayers will lead them to a decision to give their love to someone that was denied with it, and fulfill their wishes to become parents at once. You write your own destiny, you know. He comes up with a plot and you have to write it well. My grandmother was prideful and didn’t want the help she needed. I won’t say it’s her fault, sometimes I even blame myself, but there was a way to end it and she didn’t take it. Because she didn’t want Him. It was her own free will that influenced the chain of events in both of our lives.”

He turns to the bowl and realizes there’s no more tofu, so Jaehyun picks it up with a sigh and drinks the remaining soup straight from it.

 _Spin, spin, spin._ Taeyong focuses on the familiar graze of the ring on his skin.

“I thought everything happens according to His plans? And then you’re gonna tell me He gifted you free will? Free will?” It’s so fucking stupid that the demon can’t wrap his head around the fact that people believe it. “There is no free will. He shoves His plans down your throat and expects you to digest it because He’s powerful and you will get His wrath if you don’t. _Obey me or get killed._ How merciful. How loving.”

Silvers of _those times_ flicker rapidly in Taeyong’s head, blocking the actual sight before his naked eye. “There is no forgiveness unless it benefits Him. Admit it. You only believe what works for you and disagree when it gets inconvenient. Because it sullies this perfect image you have of Him. He’s not perfect. He’s manipulative.”

A grunt leaves Jaehyun as he gets up to bring all the bowls, plates and utensils to the sink to start washing them. “You’re not listening to me.”

“He didn’t listen to me.”

Jaehyun pauses and meets the demon’s blank gaze, letting the tap water run over his soapy hands.

“Do you want to know the real reason I want to die soon, Jeong Jaehyun?”

“…”

Taeyong chuckles and slouches when he looks at the TV again. Hatred and sadness swirl in his eyes that reflect the images of the commercial currently playing. “Because it’s so lonely being all alone. I loved Yuno so much that after he cursed me, I was afraid to love again, fearing the repetition of history. That person would eventually find out and try to get rid of me. 500 years of being alone, of seeing people that wouldn’t stay, wouldn’t you get tired too? I bring his picture everywhere to remember how cruel mortals can be, so that I won’t get burnt by the same flame twice. I cannot have a child because I don’t want to produce another me. Cannot adopt one because they’d end up hating me. Do you know how much Yuno hated me? He said he’d kill himself again if we were to meet a second time in his new life. Anyone who stays with me will say the same thing.”

Needles then prick the exorcist’s chest, and the pain becomes the blood that his heart pumps all throughout the body.

“You asked me before why I don’t just commit suicide and I told you I want to die naturally, by growing old as a mortal. But that’s not all.”

Jaehyun turns off the tap and grips the edge of the sink.

“…Because if I become normal, I might give myself a chance to have a family. So that when I die, somebody’s going to cry for me, speak many good things about me in front of a lot of people, and give me a decent burial.”

 _Evil is not innate. It is learned¸_ Mark’s words ring loud in Jaehyun’s ears.

“I’m stupid, right? Believe it or not, I prayed to God. Begged Him to dispel the demon in me, begged Him to change me because I didn’t ask to become a demon. But He never listened. Hundreds of years went by and I still look the same as the day I turned 21. I still carry the weight of my father’s sins and his blood continues to flow in me.”

The exorcist is so deep in his own thoughts that he startles when Taeyong is suddenly next to him, pushing him aside to take his place and wash the dishes.

“Life is about living but I don’t feel alive. Half a millennium of breathing but I don’t feel like I accomplished anything. Fulfillment? She’s a stranger.” Sharp, intense eyes meet astounded ones. “I’m sorry for hypnotizing your customers. Just wanted to help but it was wrong. And like you said, unnecessary. I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m not going to do it again.”

 _What the hell_. This sadness that emanates from Jaehyun’s heart is so strong he can’t ignore it. Rubbing a hand down his face, his sight pins to the floor. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t know your story.” There’s a slight crease between his brows when he looks at Taeyong’s side profile. “In my defense, you said the disdain was natural.”

Deep laughter escapes Taeyong as he finishes washing the dishes before dying his hands with a towel. “That’s true. Anyway, maybe your God listened to me too? And this is His guidance?’

“What guidance?”

“My decision to look for you to end it myself. The so-called free will. He didn’t give me what I want but He is giving me an opportunity to get what I want. But if I listen to that bullshit, I might start thinking He’s okay. He’s not okay. All of my thoughts about Him still stands.” Taeyong leans against the sink with his arms crossed and gives Jaehyun a taunting smile. “Don’t interfere in His guidance for me, alright. Lead me to my father so I can become a mortal and grow physically old enough to die.”

“What if your father can’t do it?”

The smile on Taeyong’s face falters a bit. “Then I have no choice but to go the easiest way. You should kill me.”

Kill him? If this was the first day of their meeting, Jaehyun would have no qualms grabbing his gun and raining so many bullets until there’s a gaping hole in the middle of the demon’s torso.

But right now, the thought of killing Taeyong, if all else fails doesn’t sit well with him.

No, he’s not being brainwashed. He’s not being hypnotized. His reality is not being tampered with. He can reason with himself clearly.

And he’s clearly having a change of heart. It’s a small change, nothing too drastic, but it’s there.

Jaehyun clears his throat and thanks the other for the meal before going upstairs. Fuck showers, he’s exhausted. Before he closes the door, Jaehyun comes to a realization.

“Hey!”

The demon who’s in the middle of laying his futon on the floor nearly jumps in fright. “What!”

Jaehyun’s nose scrunches as he pokes his head out, making sure the other hears what he’s gonna say.

“Good night, Taeyong.”

The door slams to take the exorcist, as Taeyong is left staring at the tiny hole on his borrowed blanket.

It’s the first time Jaehyun said his name.

He may not be allowed upstairs but no rule can stop Taeyong from climbing up and knocking incessantly until Jaehyun opens up. “What do you want–”

“Good night.” Taeyong almost sounds breathless as he braces a hand on the doorframe and wears a smile that makes Jaehyun’s breath hitch audibly. “Good night, Jaehyun.”

Red. Scalding. Blazing hot.

Wherever he looks, it’s covered in flames. Fire so prodigiously wild it eats the whole place. He can’t see anything anymore. The tall, sturdy buildings that used to stand next to each other have collapsed into ashes in a matter of seconds. It’s so hot to the point that he prays for the wind not to blow his way because it does nothing but feed the colossal fire. Red tongues of sinister towers over him, kind of like upside-down drapes that shoot up the sky. No matter how hard he squints, the sun doesn’t appear. Hidden by the dark clouds of doom. Around him, screams and cries of help resonate in the air repeatedly.

_Forgive us Father for we have sinned!_

_Save us from the pits of Hell!_

_Spare us some mercy, oh Lord!_

_My God, not my children! They have done nothing wrong!_

_Help us, God! Where are you? Please, we don’t want to die!_

Variations of pleas fall into deaf ears.

Hell has come up to burn the Earth in eternal damnation.

And God cannot save them all.

More howls of pain thunder from his left. He looks at what’s happening, peering through curtains of scalding touches that give him blisters.

Bile rises up his throat at the sight of a demon literally roasting infants like they are pigs. He takes a few steps forward, wanting to stay with the people at least so he doesn’t burn alone, until the demon whips its head towards his direction.

He stops.

The demon grins.

Then before he knows it, more demons emerge behind to capture him. In a blink of an eye, he is shackled to a smoldering tree, face pressed onto the searing trunk. He screams; he can feel the skin of his face melt off the skull.

“ _This is your punishment for not accepting your new king.”_

His back is then whipped red and raw. By now, he can no longer scream. Even his tongue has fallen off. But worry not, the demons say. He will resurrect to receive the rest of his punishment.

25 down, 999, 975 whips to go.

.

.

.

Mark jolts upright, panting and round-eyed. Sweat trickles down his forehead. One swipe on it leaves a thin sheen over his palm. As he looks into the full-length mirror on his right, the apparent horror still clings on his face, proving that he indeed had a nightmare so terrifying it got him clutching the sheets, hoping to wake up.

Yet he couldn’t wake up right away. It was a struggle.

For a moment he just sits there, eyes shut as he follows a simple breathing exercise. First time to panic in his sleep, Mark is riddled with fear that slowly subsides into a dull buzz under his skin. Since he’s not counting, he’s not sure how many minutes have passed as he finally relaxes and leaves the bed.

His pet beetles scratch their mini cage. Mark walks over and knocks on the glass with a finger, smiling as he greets them a good morning. “You hungry?” Pretending they could talk, he presses his ear against the glass to ‘listen _’_ to them. “Alright. Bananas, huh? Well, that’s the only fruit I got at the moment.”

He goes to the kitchen to grab one, slices it into tiny pieces and puts them in plastic saucer before returning to his tiny pets. Carefully, he leaves the food in the enclosure, ensuring it’s not placed directly under the light bulb and happily watches them crawl towards it.

As he watches them eat to their heart’s content, his phone pings with a few incoming messages. Who could it be? His 7:15 alarm hasn’t even rung. Nobody should be up at 7 on a Sunday morning.

Mark snatches his phone from the nightstand to see who it is. Well, it’s not anything serious. Just his father reminding him from Vancouver to attend the mass today. They don’t even need to remind him anymore. He never misses a Sunday mass. Ever.

Usually, he attends the 6pm schedule. But since he’s still a little bothered by that vivid nightmare, maybe it’s not bad to do it earlier today. He can also ask Jaehyun to come attend the 11 A.M. mass with him.

That is if his friend is already awake. Given the exorcist’s work schedule, it’s not impossible for Jaehyun to stay in bed past noon. There are times the other rises as early as 10 but more often than not, Jaehyun sleeps in until 1 in the afternoon.

Mark sends a quick message before taking a towel to wipe his face and jogs downstairs in his oversized white shirt and sweatpants. He lives right above his quaint coffee shop so he’s always the one to open it for his staff. They have to bake more goods today and he’s expecting one of them to come in early. It’s only a little past seven anyway. He can afford to wait 30 minutes more. He would’ve started baking alone if he were an expert, but he’s only well-versed with coffee so he gotta leave the baking job to the baker.

A coffee shop owner ruining his own business isn’t unheard of but Mark thinks he doesn’t want to be among those unfortunate people.

He has just unrolled the coiling door when his phone pings again. Jaehyun is awake and agrees to join him for the 11 A.M. mass. They shall meet at the coffee shop and head there together.

“Good morning, sir!”

His baker, a jolly woman in her mid-20s cheerily jogs towards him. Embarrassed at his state of just-woken-up, Mark flattens his hair and leads her inside the shop.

“I’m attending the next mass, so please don’t make a mess while I’m not around. Can you do that?”

She snorts while putting her bag in the locker. Mark is a friendly boss so none of them is really intimidated by him – especially when he’s looking like _that_. “Last time I checked, sir, we were doing fine even when you left the counter unmanned all of a sudden without notice because your friend invited you to see a movie. Though please remember to notify Donghyuck before you leave.”

Right. That was very unprofessional of him. Good thing that Donghyuck could man the register _and_ make coffee at the same time. That barista of his handles pressure like a boss which puts Mark to shame sometimes.

“Well, gotta let him know _now,_ shouldn’t I? Lest I forget again.” Mark sends a message to the barista before telling the woman to wait for him. He has some quick washing up to do.

“Did you leave Taeyong alone?”

“Yeah, I told him I’m joining you here.

“Mhm…”

“Why did you suddenly ask me to tag along?” Jaehyun asks as soon as they see an available seat. There’s only five minutes left before the mass starts hence the place is already brimming. He whispers so that no one can eavesdrop, knowing the tendency of extremely religious people to be hypocritically nosy. “You know I’m not very fond of attending a mass.”

It’s true. Since Jaehyun doesn’t agree to some teachings of the church, it’s been a long time since he last heard a mass. Doesn’t mean his faith dwindles, though. He always prays at home.

Mark looks around before quietly telling Jaehyun about the nightmare. Detail by tiny detail he grudgingly recalls it. The feeling, the screams, the limitless damnation. Even just describing it makes him feel like he’s sinning. When he finishes, Mark quickly glances at the cross by the altar.

_Lord, please take away my worries._

An unsettling mood imbues within Jaehyun. “Do you think that means something?”

“Connected to an exorcism? I doubt it. Everyone was dying in my dream. There’s nobody to rescue. You were missing, and there’s not a clue about a specific place. Though it was implied that the Earth would be devoured by fire and nothing would be left.” Mark straightens as the bells ring to signify the nearing start of the mass.

Jaehyun then ruminates. To be fair, it was a dream. Mark’s visions happen when he’s awake. But the simmering anxiety in his chest tells him it’s not entirely meaningless. As the choir sings for the entrance of the priest, lectors and other servers, he voices out something that could explain his friend’s dream.

“Remember what Carnivale and Kalonymus said? _They_ are trying to take over, and there shall be a new king. That unending flames will envelope this world and punish every mortal.” Someone hushes them from behind and Jaehyun looks at an old man giving him the stink eye. He then bows to apologize before facing the altar, voice even softer this time. “There’s a high chance I’m reading too much into your dream but it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

The fear that crippled him this morning pesters Mark once again. He has nothing to say. Jaehyun is right, his nightmare visualized those demons’ words so accurately for it to be just a coincidence. However, it could also be that his nightmare was just fragments that his brain compiled since the two exorcisms happened within a short period. Moreover, Taeyong’s arrival may be another influence to generate such horrifying dream.

They leave the thought unconfirmed as the priest officially begins the mass. Because it’s not a vision about another exorcism, they can’t act upon it. The only thing they can do is hope that it doesn’t have any significance.

Homily is Jaehyun’s least favorite part of the mass. Simply because it doesn’t follow any script, and the priest says whatever he wants to say that he thinks is related to the lesson he wants to preach. They either convey the message accurately or worm through a jumble of directions that do not see a point after trying to dissect the gospel.

Today, the former happens and it hits Jaehyun right in the core, causing an introspection.

“Before you decide to do something, stop for a second and think, what is your purpose? What are you aiming for? What do you want to happen by doing it? What do you want to see at the end?” The priest says, looking at the church-goers. “Are you doing it for yourself or for the good of everyone? Are you doing it unconditionally or are you expecting a reward?”

Jaehyun’s gaze lowers. Growing up, he wanted to exorcise to save people from reaching the same conclusion as his grandmother. Currently, there are times he occasionally gets demotivated and thinks of stopping. Evil will never truly disappear regardless of how many demons he exorcises. And just like what the Bible says, it’s up to humans whether they’d give the evil a reason to monopolize them. Temptations are always present, but the people’s actions will determine their fate. _Deny a demon or grant them access?_

So when the thought of quitting crosses his mind, what does getting up still to exorcise these demons mean? Is he still doing this unconditionally or is he just doing this now to be on God’s good side because he’s afraid to go to Hell?

Frankly, everybody will try do as many good as they can because they don’t want to go to Hell. Who would even want to? But doing good should come from the heart.

When he feels demotivated, his help doesn’t come from the heart. It comes from the wish not to lose a life only because then he will be racked with guilt otherwise. Guilt is an ugly feeling.

And he never admitted it out loud, but the fact that he’s been cursed with the ability to feel sinister energy around him when he was a kid, makes him think that he’s bound to go to the underworld and join the malicious spirits no matter what he does.

Hell must be planning to open its gates for him, who knows?

With that being said, wouldn’t it be hilarious for an exorcist to fall into the lair of his enemies? 

Jaehyun can already hear their macabre laughter.

Jaehyun knows that the hybrid cannot enter a church, so imagine his surprise when he finds Taeyong standing next to Mark’s car in the parking area.

Quizzically, he looks at the church behind them and then at the bored demon. “I see you didn’t burn to ashes.”

“Because I didn’t get in. It feels a little suffocating even outside the gates, though. How was it?” A teasing smirk plays on his lips. “Eye-opening?”

The two best friends exchange looks, and Jaehyun shrugs before pocketing his hands. “Kind of.”

Taeyong looks both surprised and amused somehow as he spins his ring and peels himself from the car. “Interesting. Our Christian boys learned something from Jesus once again. Now, what are the plans after mass?”

“Plans?” Mark scratches his head, eyeing his car. “I’m planning to get back to work. Told my staff I’ll only be missing ‘til 12. I don’t know about Jaehyun, though.” He clicks his tongue and murmurs something about feeling hungry.

“Why are you here, though?” Jaehyun asks the demon. “Are you following me? Just because we settled our disputes doesn’t mean you can cling to me the way you do with Mark – ouch.” Gosh, why would Mark even punch his arm? Jaehyun rubs his assaulted muscle.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. I got the memo since day one that you want nothing to do with me past missions. Anyway, it’s so boring at home. I’m about to finish my favorite novel and I’m going to try to prolong it and postpone the ending by doing something else, like…” Taeyong taps a finger on his chin as he thinks. “Hmm, what do you say about going somewhere nice? I’m going to treat you.”

Mark sees that Jaehyun is going to protest so he stands between them to effusively agree with Taeyong before taking out his phone to tell Donghyuck that he’d be out for a while. “Okay, that’s settled. Where should we go?”

Taeyong’s gaze rakes up and down the café owner. “I didn’t invite you.”

“Oh.” Mark’s grin wavers for a moment before widening again. “Is it a date?”

Explosive, choking sounds startle a few of the church-goers around the parking area as Jaehyun sputters, returning the punch Mark gave him earlier. “What the hell?” He checks if anybody’s watching. “Are you telling me my standards have dropped to _that_?”

Mark blinks innocently as he juggles his car keys. “Oh no, no. But this is not a date? Then I can tag along, right? And what’s wrong if Taeyong is your standard? He’s gorgeous.”

The demon annoyingly coos, putting a hand on his chest as he says something that makes the exorcist visibly frown. “I’m about to think you’re into me, Jesus’ pup.”

“Ha! I don’t swing the heretic path. Come on, let’s hit the mall?” Excitedly, Mark unlocks the car and pushes Jaehyun to the shotgun seat, and gets in just as Taeyong buckles up. “Don’t look so irritated, Jae. I know you wanna sleep but I have a feeling that today’s gonna be fun.”

 _That’s not it._ Jaehyun doesn’t bother to say something as he focuses the A/C on him.

“Taeyong, you just walked here? Is your car not fixed yet?”

“I don’t know if I wanna have it fixed. Might just get a new one. But I’m still undecided, so I’m gonna let it fester at Jaehyun’s and let the thieves have their way with it. Its parts individually cost gold. They’re gonna have a feast taking a single tire. Generosity is not my enemy.” Taeyong adds. “It’s my ally.”

“Cut the crap. Just sell it if you want to feed them.” There’s an urge to smoke his annoyance away but when he fishes out a pink stick of Sobranie Cocktail, Jaehyun remembers that Taeyong hates the smell of cigarettes.

He slips it back inside the box and quietly sulks.

The mall is always packed on a Sunday, especially during lunch. Those who attended the mass are most likely here, too.

Jaehyun purses his lips in disapproval. “Look at all these people. Smiling, laughing without a care in the world. Presumably fighting no demons as bad as we do.” Yes, he’s gone a little sentimental somehow.

“You do know that everyone has their own battles we’re not aware of, right? Some of them got demons in their heads while you got a demon in your house.”

Taeyong snorts at them as they ride an escalator. “Quit the depression Olympics. Who told you we’re here to observe people? Aren’t you humans sick of doing that all the time, comparing your lives to another and intentionally hurting yourselves? I don’t understand how your brain works, really.”

Mark’s lower lip juts out. “Jaehyun started it. Hey, Taeyong. You’re really gonna pay for everything?”

“I already gave you gas money.” His eyes roll when the other man saddens. “This is like Imola all over again. Fine. None of you are pulling out your wallets today. What do you say?”

“Thanks, Taeyong! You’re the best!”

“What about you?”

Jaehyun steps off the escalator last and looks at the restaurant sign overhead. “I get to pick where we eat.” Without waiting for the others’ opinions, he leads the way to a newly opened restaurant he’s seen on SNS two days ago.

Lunch is finished all too soon because there’s a lot of people lining up to get a table. After that, Mark asks them to come with him to a pet supply shop because he wants to change his beetles’ cage. Taeyong is ready to pull out his card just for that until Mark comes to the counter carrying a basket filled with the little cage, a star-shaped light bulb, some fake twigs his beetles can climb on and a few escape proofs.

The three of them stare at each other in silence while the cashier stands awkwardly. A promise is a promise and Taeyong ends up paying for everything anyway.

“I think I wanna buy something, too.” Jaehyun says when they leave the store. Honestly, he doesn’t have anything in mind but he wants Taeyong to spoil him too like how he spoils Mark. And no, Jaehyun doesn’t want to stop and ask himself why he feels that way.

The second Taeyong spots the store selling various religious items, he screeches to a halt and attempts to grab Jaehyun by the arm, though he’s a tad too late. The exorcist has already scurried inside with Mark in tow, stifling a snicker.

Taeyong can see Jaehyun’s shoulders shake from where he’s waiting outside, though. _I’m gonna bust this guy’s ass, he’ll see._

At the very least, Jaehyun doesn’t take long to grab a random item and goes to the counter with a brand new rosary. His old one’s color is already fading from too much use and it’d be nice to drape something shinier over those demons’ eyes.

“Oi,” he calls the hybrid’s attention and holds out his palm, asking for the card.

“Fuck you?” Taeyong ignores an old woman’s scandalized gasp before flipping a finger at Jaehyun…and sliding his card across the floor. It hits the exorcist’s shoe. He can’t believe he’s paying for a rosary. A damn rosary, for fuck’s sake!

Jaehyun doesn’t resist his laughter this time and earns a bewildered look from Mark who’s checking a booklet. When he finally has the small paper bag in his hand, they leave the shop and meet a constipated-looking demon. “What? This doesn’t even cost $2.”

“Pay me back, motherfucker. How dare you make me pay for a Jesus merchandise.” Taeyong snatches his card from the other and turns around, barking at them to follow him to the bookstore. To be honest, he’s not really expecting Jaehyun to replace the money. It’s just a little annoying that he couldn’t get inside the store because it’d whisk his mood down the drain if he surrounds himself with Jesus and His cute little family.

The vast bookstore is only four shops away. Taeyong knows that coming there will make him feel 10 times better so he indulges himself with five new novels, all of which are thriller and crime. He takes an extra for Mark, telling him to take a break from the Bible and immediately goes to the counter with the fewest customer lined up.

“Don’t I get one?” Jaehyun asks, pulling one book out of Taeyong’s basket to read the plot on the back cover. “This sounds interesting.”

“You wanna read that?”

“Sure.”

“Then we can share.” Taeyong says and looks at the counter boredly, paying no mind to Mark’s quiet chuckles.

No one wants to go home just yet when they exit the bookstore. And because they can’t agree on what they should do next, Mark suggests playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

“What are you, five?”

“No, I’m 28 but when you’re indecisive, this game is the way to go. Whoever wins…you already know what that means.”

It only takes them four rounds to determine the winner – Mark Lee, with his agenda of seeing a movie. The sight of him celebrating alone makes the two losers feel incredibly petty.

Jaehyun pokes Taeyong on the rib and schemes with the demon silently. He can already smell the victory when Taeyong’s eyes sparkle.

“Whoever reaches the ticket counter last will pay.”

Mark stops doing a little dance as he gapes indignantly at the demon. “Huh? But you said we’re not spending a cent today.”

“I changed my mind. Anyway, the race is on.”

“Wait–”

Taking advantage of the other’s slow reaction, Jaehyun and Taeyong sprint to the nearest elevator and slams the button, laughing boisterously as the doors quickly closed on Mark’s face. The cinema is only two floors away and they laugh even louder when the lift doesn’t stop and continues to ascend. Once the doors reopen, they scurry to the ticket counter, guffawing like children while waiting for Mark to arrive.

They have only started to calm down when they see Mark’s head slowly pop up from the escalator, expression so defeated and betrayed that Jaehyun bursts out in laughter for the nth time and high-fives the demon, the two of them hopping around as if they won the lottery.

“You guys are so fucking unfair…”

“Stop being stingy, Mark. You’re not even broke.”

“I will remember this day…” Mark dejectedly goes to the ticket booth and picks out a random movie, squinting threateningly at the still guffawing men.

Karma is real and Taeyong is getting the brunt of it as of this moment. Mark Lee fucking chose a cringe-y romantic movie and is now bawling his eyes out on Taeyong’s left while stuffing himself with popcorn. “Can you please stop crying?” Taeyong’s gaze sweeps the room and sees that a lot of the others are in the same state of pathetic heartbreak. “The girl is just leaving her boyfriend, that’s all. They are surely going to reunite in the end and fuck and live happily ever after.”

“But she’s still leaving him and it’s so sad. Look at the guy. He’s so fucking sad, Taeyong. Why do they hurt themselves when they are clearly in love with each other? It doesn’t make sense.” Shoving his hand in the popcorn box, Mark then parrots the female lead’s farewell lines and produces a fresh batch of tears.

What the actual fuck.

Taeyong shakes his head and grudgingly watches since he has no other choice while pondering over the reason why romance sells so much. There’s nothing even great about it because everything ends tragically. He knows that. He can attest to it. Seriously. What is it about romance that drives these stupid human beings crazy–

A light weight drops on his right shoulder.

Taeyong glances at Mark who’s still shedding tears, and then at Jaehyun. The exorcist has fallen asleep and has the audacity to use him as a pillow. For a second, he’s tempted to push Jaehyun off him but when he sees the evidence of exhaustion marring the other’s ~~handsome~~ face, Taeyong sits still and throws the thought away.

He doesn’t know what time Jaehyun went to sleep last night but from the way he groggily navigated the living room and kitchen at 9:45, maybe Taeyong shouldn’t have been selfish and just stayed at home. If he didn’t ask Jaehyun (and Mark) to come with him, this dumb, snoozing man treating him like a cushion wouldn’t be softly snoring in the cinema.

But that’s fine, he supposes. This movie is nothing but trash.

So trashy that Taeyong finds himself looking at Jaehyun again, drinking in every piece of gorgeousness that makes up a whole perfect face. He’s never seen Jaehyun _this_ close, and it makes Taeyong feel _things._ Jeong Jaehyun has a really smooth and unblemished skin, so soft-looking that it could compete with an infant’s. His button nose is adorable, for the lack of a better word, and complements his pair of attractive eyes and lips.

The lips. Those lips are captivating, Taeyong thinks. No lies detected ‘cause he’s staring at them, vaguely realizing he’s already leaning in, ears clogged with the pounding of his heart, mouth throbbing with an ache to kiss–

Mark noisily blows his nose on a tissue and Taeyong sits properly in surprise, staring stiffly at the big screen. He gives the man on his left a sidelong glance to check if Mark had seen anything–no, he’s oblivious, still stuck on lamenting the loss of the characters’ love life.

Thank fuck.

His heart is a Hennessey Venom on a race, speeding 300 MPH, and the ground-shaking uproar of the audience is the rising panic within him when the car crosses the finish line and crashes into the floodgates that welcome all these overwhelming emotions he cannot name.

Taeyong spins his ring as his mind short-circuits.

_Fuck. Fuckity fucking fuck._

While waiting for the next mission, Taeyong gets back to the bar to either help out or lounge there. He never really consulted Jaehyun if he could return, only popping up there unannounced and occupying a table by himself to read another book in the dark. He’d be blinding himself if he were an ordinary human. But since he’s so much more than meets the eye, Jaehyun doesn’t bother telling him to stop what he’s doing.

Whenever he doesn’t tend the bar, Taeyong ensures to order drinks and some food so that he’s not taking up space without letting Jaehyun earn. The demon is a man of his words when he wants to, so when he does join Jaehyun in making drinks, it’s like he’s become allergic to physical contact with strangers.

Jaehyun thinks it’s a little over the top, with the way Taeyong avoids making longer eye contacts just to prove that he’s not hypnotizing these people. But he feels better – not only because Taeyong stopped taking advantage of his customers, but also because seeing the demon refuse to answer these women’s (and some men’s) undeniably invasive questions brings him immense satisfaction.

“Come on, are you really not going to give me your number? Not even your name?” A persistent woman impatiently taps her manicured nails on the countertop, gripping the full glass of cold beer in the other hand. “My friend recommended Gradient because she said that the bartender is really hot. I’m sure you’ve given away your name to a lot of girls before. Why not give it to me too?”

Jaehyun quietly makes a cocktail, watching Taeyong through his periphery.

_What a bitch. I haven’t even exchanged numbers with him and we live together. What makes you think he’ll give it to you?_

Taeyong pushes the woman’s glass closer to her just to wipe the wet spot on the counter. “That’s not a part of my job description.” This is not even a job because he’s doing it for free out of boredom, but for the sake of making her stop, a lie or two have to be given. “My boss has strict rules I have to follow.”

The woman’s gaze transfers to Jaehyun and she boldly pokes him on the chest, smiling coquettishly. “You’re the owner of this bar, right? Come to think of it, does anybody here know your name?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Oh.” Her mouth forms into a small ‘o’ and spreads into a pleasant grin. “See? That isn’t so hard, is it? I got his name, now I want yours next.”

Taeyong looks her in the eyes for a second before entertaining another customer, taking their order. _Pear Sour._ He swiftly combines pear brandy, pear nectar and lemon juice in a mixer already containing the egg white. Jaehyun demonstrated this once and he just had to memorize it on the spot ‘cause it’s one of the best cocktail drinks he has ever tasted. “I promise, you don’t need my name for you to finish that beer.”

The exorcist knows that Taeyong intends to throw her off yet the smile on her face merely grows. If only he could wipe it off in a way she would know better than to come here again…

“Fine. You’re playing hard to get, aren’t you? The thing is, I don’t want to go home without knowing anything about you. My friend is clearly interested, so I’m doing her a favor by getting to know you.” She then finally takes a sip of her beer for the first time since being served. “How old are you?”

Taeyong hands the glass of _Pear Sour_ to the customer next to her and looks at her again, quite unnervingly but she doesn’t mind. “500.” He sees the way Jaehyun stiffens for a bit on his left before smiling at her. “I’m 500 years old.”

When she keeps quiet as though scrutinizing the demon, Jaehyun turns around pretending to do something on his phone. _Would she see through him?_

His thoughts are halted when the woman laughs flirtatiously against her hand and attempts to touch Taeyong’s shoulder, but the latter pulls away just in time. She’s so dense that she doesn’t pick up on the cues refusing her advances. “Are you telling me you’re a vampire?”

Taeyong’s smile seems roguish to Jaehyun. It probably is. “One’s imagination has no limits.” Then without saying more he leaves the bar, heading to the direction of the comfort room.

“Please stop doing that.” Jaehyun strictly yet politely tells the woman as soon as Taeyong is gone. “I appreciate you coming here to check out the bar but I can’t let you harass my employee.”

“…Um, I’m not harassing him.”

“Yes, you are.”

Jaehyun’s lips press firmly as she leaves the counter in embarrassment and transfers to a table close to the entrance. A sigh leaves him. Some customers just exist to test his patience.

From where he’s wiping a vacant table, Jungwoo overhears his boss’ exchange with the woman, and takes a look at where Taeyong disappeared. Should he go talk to that handsome fellow or should he not? His boss keeps zipping his mouth close whenever he is asked about that good-looking friend.

Jungwoo smoothly slips away, pocketing the rug as he heads to the comfort room. But before he can touch the door knob, it opens to reveal Taeyong, face a little damp.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Taeyong steps aside, ready to go back but an arm shoots out to block him. “What’s this about?” He doesn’t know who this guy is but he’s the regular busser. Never bothered himself to get a name.

“Your name is Taeyong, right?”

“Ahuh…?”

Jungwoo grins. “Are you friends with Sir Jaehyun?”

“No.”

“Best friends?”

“No.”

“Mega best friends?”

 _What the fuck is this guy even doing?_ Taeyong crosses his arms. “No.”

Jungwoo takes a step forward to invade the demon’s personal space. “Boyfriends?”

Taeyong is not sure if it’s just him or the whole place has suddenly gone quiet, but the only sound he can hear is the wild pumping of his blood, before he leans in to whisper something to the busser.

Whatever it is, it makes Jungwoo space out for a moment before he robotically walks into the comfort room and absentmindedly dunks his head in the toilet bowl.

The stupidity of it all tickles Taeyong’s amusement. He returns to the bar to find it empty. Ah, the exorcist has finally taken his much-needed smoke break.

After making sure that no new customers entered, Taeyong joins Jaehyun in the back and sits on the ground next to him. “You don’t have to,” he says when Jaehyun is about to press the cigarette onto the wall. “I just want to say something then I’ll go back inside.”

“What is it?” Jaehyun looks at the burning tip of his cigarette and gets rid of the ashes.

“I’m moving out of the house.”

The cigarette falls out of Jaehyun’s hold and drops to its death next to his leg. “…What? Why?” What does he mean _why_? Shouldn’t he feel glad and tell Taeyong to go because supposedly, any reason doesn’t matter?

Taeyong stares at the dying nicotine stick and realizes it’s a purple Sobranie. Propping both arms on his knees, he rests against the wall and stares at the blank space before them. “Well, I don’t want to bother you anymore.”

“Too late for that, though.” Jaehyun doesn’t care if he sounds like he’s snapping at the other. “You should’ve thought about that when you first came here. What made you change your mind? Do you not want to continue tagging along to the missions? You haven’t even seen a single strand of Eranon’s hair yet.”

“…Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.” That’s what he says but when he sees Taeyong’s mouth quirking in amusement, Jaehyun’s nostrils flare. “Remember what you told me before? Why you thought you had to move in? Because you didn’t trust I’d tell you when there’s a mission and living with me was the most convenient way to be updated. And now you’re moving out?”

Taeyong fiddles with his ring as he drinks in the blistering irritation taking over the exorcist’s reasoning. “Are you that eager to send me to my downfall? Relax, Jaehyun. I still want to look for Eranon so he can turn me into a pure mortal and give me a lifespan estimate. I’ll still leave you alone.”

_That’s not what I want to hear._

A few deep breaths calm Jaehyun’s unexplainable anger. He fishes out his phone and tosses it onto the demon’s lap. “Enter your number. If you’re moving out, I need a way to contact you.”

“This is unnecessary.”

“How is it unnecessary? Just save your damn number, alright? It’s just a fucking contact number.”

The hell is Taeyong snickering for? Jaehyun quietly watches every tap of the demon’s finger on his phone as the voice in his head further annoys him. _He wouldn’t give his number to that woman, too. You’re nothing special._

“Fuck you.”

“What?” Taeyong raises a brow, shoving the phone back after saving his number. “I already gave it. What the fuck are you swearing at me for?”

“…I’m not swearing at you.” Jaehyun double checks his contacts. He scrolls and scrolls trying to look where _Taeyong_ is, only to belatedly realize that the number is saved under _LTY._ “When are you moving out?”

“Tomorrow.”

He nearly crushes his phone. “Where? I need to know because…because you don’t have a car. We’ll just pick you up–”

“Right across from you.”

“–I’m sure Mark won’t mind–” Jaehyun whips his head towards the grinning demon, eyes bulging out. “Right across my apartment? What do you mean?”

“The family moved out two days ago and I talked to them when you left for work. They didn’t bring the furniture so I don’t have to buy new ones. Just need to wash what needs to be washed. They put it up for rent so I thought I’d give you a little bit of the peace I snatched from your house.” Taeyong tilts his head and chuckles even more when Jaehyun turns catatonic. “Don’t miss me too much, exorcist. I’ll still bother you anyway ‘cause I’ll need some help with cleaning.”

If there’s a personified definition of _DUMBASS,_ it’s Jeong Jaehyun. The demon is right and he believes it – he really loves assuming things. He really got riled up for nothing, huh?

“W-well.” Jaehyun feels his cheeks grow hot from humiliation as he pockets his phone. “What about the rent you paid my landlord? That was for six months.”

The demon waves dismissively and tells him not to think about it. _Rich people and their struggles of not knowing how to spend their money._ “Like I said, it’s a little compensation for the inconvenience I caused you. Oi,” Taeyong taps Jaehyun’s arm with the back of his hand, “help me start cleaning tomorrow. I already checked the house and it just needs some mopping _and_ removing a few Jesus merchandise. You wash the sheets and pillowcases I already ordered.”

“Fine.”

“That easy?” Taeyong’s smile widens before he gets up and dusts off his ass. “Then maybe you can come grocery shop with me after. You’re still smoking?”

Jaehyun looks up at the other for a second and nods, saying nothing as he pulls out another Sobranie stick. The door next to him closes when Taeyong returns to the bar just as he takes a long, soothing drag.

_So, you don’t want the demon to leave you?_

Jaehyun takes out his phone again to play a random song and presses the speaker against his ear, blocking the intrusive voice.

A loud squelch snaps Jaehyun out of his stupor. He dumps the last pillow case in the washing machine (Taeyong received the delivery early in the morning) and walks out of the laundry room as it whirs, finding the demon aggressively mopping the floor of the living room.

“What, you lived for 500 years and you don’t know how to mop the floor without making a damn puddle?”

“I know how to mop, motherfucker. But it’s been a while since I did this by myself, and the maids I had in Seoul used a better mop, not this rug glued to a stick and dipped in a bucket.” Taeyong huffs as he scrubs a stain near the desk supporting the small TV. “Should’ve bought one together with the sheets.”

Jaehyun scratches his head and glances to the direction of the laundry room. “I put all the sacramentals in a bag already. I’ll take it with me. When should we do the grocery?” Asking this suddenly makes him realize how domestic they are at the moment, and the heat on his face causes him to run back to the washing machine and pretend to be busy with it – although he doesn’t really have to do anything but wait.

Taeyong, oblivious of the exorcist’s reaction, continues mopping the floor until he’s scrubbed the space by the doorway and puts the mop back in the half-filled bucket. The water sloshes as he picks it up by the handle and heads to the only bathroom in the house. “I’m thinking we can do it after you’re done drying everything. It won’t be long, will it?”

“…But it’s already four. I need to open Gradient at five.”

“Can’t you close for tonight? I downloaded movies earlier… If we could invite Mark, let’s have a movie marathon tonight.”

Fixing his eyes on the tossing and turning of the fabrics in the washing machine, Jaehyun considers the suggestion. By now, his heart is finally at ease. “But I’m already closing Gradient the day after tomorrow because I’m going to meet a client. They’re renting it for a party.”

“And so?” Taeyong dries his hands after washing them in the sink and walks into the laundry room, taking note of the way Jaehyun goes rigid. “Then I’ll cover half of a usual day’s earning.”

“You can’t do that–”

“I can and I will,” the demon says as he leans against the wall in front of the washing machine, fiddling with his ring. “Let’s relax tonight. You, me, Mark. What’s your favorite movie?”

Relax? When was the last time Jaehyun had a relaxing day? Only the sound of it manages to convince him, realizing how much he craves for one. “I like a lot of movies. Do you have the whole Transformers franchise?” He fishes out his phone and sends an ‘emergency’ text to his staff, stating they don’t have to go to work today and will still be compensated. Someone replies instantly but Jaehyun doesn’t check anymore.

“I think I do.” The washing machine beeps and Taeyong takes out the pillowcases to transfer them in the dryer. “Some chicken and beer would be nice for dinner while watching, right?”

“Have you never done this before?”

“Done what?”

“Have fun with friends.”

“I couldn’t have fun with people that didn’t exist.” Taeyong then turns to him, smirking. “Are you saying we’re friends now, exorcist? Your God is going to be so disappointed.”

Of course, of course. Taeyong will take every chance to make a jab for his being religious. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and brushes past the demon as he alerts Mark of the plans for the night, sighing as soon as his friend agrees.

What have they become, really? What has Taeyong become to him? He is not a friend, but Jaehyun has already stopped thinking he’s an enemy. He doesn’t know what Taeyong is to him. A companion? An acquaintance? This would be easier if he was an ordinary person. Because whenever Jaehyun is reminded of that sinful blood that runs in Taeyong’s veins, and that happens every second of the day, he feels guilty for allowing _this_.

Hopefully, _halmeoni_ doesn’t really care. Hopefully, God doesn’t as well.

Grocery shopping doesn’t take a while. Taeyong only gets what he needs, takes what Jaehyun tells him to take, and they go back to his new place all in an hour. They don’t have a car so they just walked to and fro to the nearest mini grocery.

By the time Mark arrives, it’s already nine and the first movie from the Transformers franchise is waiting to be played, while two boxes of chicken and four beers sit on the carpeted floor.

“Did you close up early?”

“Yep.” Mark brings out a can of juice from a plastic bag and hands the rest to Taeyong. “Housewarming gift for you.”

“What is this?” Taeyong chuckles sardonically as he rummages through the snacks. “What a fucking cheapskate. This is going to be the first and last time you’re stepping foot in my house.”

“Damn, that’s cruel. I don’t know what you like but I got the expensive, imported ones. Oh, we’re watching Transformers? Dibs on Ratchet.”

Jaehyun coughs, spitting a bit of the beer that’s already in his mouth. Explosive profanities go off as Taeyong disappears in his new bedroom to get a towel. _New bedroom. He deserves way better than a futon and an old blanket anyway._ “Dibs on what? A talking robot? Day after day you get suspicious to me, Mark.”

Confusion draws itself on Mark’s face as he opens his can of juice. “Am I missing something?”

“ _Ratchet_ has come a long way and earned a lot of meanings.” Taeyong unapologetically tosses the towel on Jaehyun’s face when he comes back and reclaims his spot on the couch, while the two sit on the carpet. “But in this context, he means that you’re kind of a whore. Consider another Autobot, will you?”

Jaehyun readies himself for a punch that doesn’t come. It looks like Mark is in a really good mood for he simply shrugs it off and giddily faces the TV, rushing Taeyong to start the movie.

Hallelujah, bless Mark for his good heart.

“Don’t you have a new vision?” He asks to change the topic in case Mark reconsiders his reaction.

Mark shakes his head. “None. Kind of weird, no? I’m supposed to get bits of it now. But maybe they’ve gone inactive. We should be thankful.”

“Should I be thankful?” Taeyong asks, taking a chicken out of the box and immediately chomps down on it.

“…It’ll come soon.” Jaehyun mumbles without looking away from the movie, mood slightly going south. “We’ll find another demon and you can ask for Eranon again.”

The three of them then zip their mouths to watch in silence.

Jaehyun upends his can but not even a drop is left, so he puts it away together with the others and glances at the clock above the TV. Time reads 3:15am. _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_ is already halfway but Taeyong and Mark are already competing against each other in a snoring contest.

So much for a marathon.

Deciding to take a rest as well, he gets up and quietly disposes the trash before locking the front door, then turning off the TV. They can continue watching the rest tomorrow if they wish to.

Actually, he’s not sure whether or not they agreed on a sleepover, but seeing that Mark is already drooling, it wouldn’t be wise to send him home this late.

Whatever.

Jaehyun surreptitiously enters Taeyong’s bedroom (the house is a bungalow, so it’s easy to navigate it) and mutters an apology as he grabs three pillows. On his way out he spots a cup of washable markers, probably some of the stuff the family that previously owned the house left behind. He remembers they have a daughter who’s a middle schooler – if Jaehyun isn’t mistaken. 

Some demon possibly possessed him when he takes one red marker. After carefully putting a pillow beneath Taeyong’s and Mark’s heads, he kneels next to the latter and slowly uncaps the marker, thanking the heavens for keeping them asleep and letting him execute his barely wonderful and borderline immature stunt.

When they wake up, they’ll surely come for his neck but right now, Jaehyun is too busy scribbling patterns on Mark’s face to worry about his life.

He’s not much of an artist, though. Mark isn’t too, but it’ll only take him a second to realize that those are beetles on his cheeks. Just poorly drawn.

Satisfied with his masterpiece, Jaehyun then turns to Taeyong. He hesitates to ruin that godly face, even more when he leans in and gets blown away by the man’s perfection. Jesus. Lee Taeyong’s face might not have been sculpted by God but it was without a doubt done by a genius. Does he look like his mother or Eranon? Jaehyun briefly wonders as he delicately cups the demon’s cheek, heart lurching up his throat when he starts drawing stars on the other’s skin.

He had initially thought of drawing some cross but it might hurt Taeyong, so Jaehyun opts for a harmless artwork. One red star on the right cheek, one on the left, then one on the forehead. Jaehyun stifles a chuckle as he admires his art, gaze lingering unnecessarily long on Taeyong’s slightly parted lips, and shuts his thoughts of getting a taste before capping the marker and lying down next to Mark.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Jaehyun is nervous. Ten minutes have passed and sleep is yet to come to him. Is it because the light in the kitchen is on? Is it because he’s in a totally different place? Or is it because of the beatings he’ll get in the morning?

Better set an alarm so he’d wake up earlier than them and buy some time to escape to his apartment.

His mind goes over the three choices a few times to try and see why his heart’s drumming restlessly, but none of them explains why so. And honestly, the nervousness he’s feeling isn’t even of fear or anything alike.

It’s more like a mixture of uncertainty and…desire.

But Jaehyun, for the life of him, cannot figure it out.

_Maybe if you look at the sleeping man on the couch, you will know._

Jaehyun then takes out his earphones, plugs it in and shuffles his playlist.

The voice in his head has gotten bolder and more ridiculous since coming back from Imola.

Jaehyun’s restlessness gets him waking up before his six A.M. alarm even rings. Truthfully, he barely got any sleep. Yet the dull headache won’t keep him from triumphantly grinning at the sight of Taeyong and Mark still unconscious _and_ oblivious of his crime. Eager to slip out of the house unnoticed, Jaehyun makes a trip to the bathroom first to relieve his bladder.

It hasn’t even been ten seconds since he closed the door when he’s bombarded with twinning shrieks of horror, followed by screams of threat. Luckily, he locked the door so he lets Mark and Taeyong pound it for a while as he washes his hands and desperately thinks of a way on how to escape an untimely demise.

“If you don’t open this in 10 seconds, I will bust it down and bust your ass next. You _know_ I _can_ do it.” Taeyong stresses his threat with a slam of his fist on the poor door. “And Mark will help me bury your body if you die, bitch.”

“No, he won’t–”

“Yes, I will! I’m currently looking up good shovels online!”

Shit.

Jaehyun dries his hands and laughs softly to himself as he finally gets an answer to one of the options that’s been bugging him for three hours.

He’s restless because he’s scared of these two. Yes, that’s the only explanation.

Perhaps.

If he believes it hard enough, it’ll become the truth. Fake it ‘til you make it, right?

Well, Taeyong didn’t kill Jaehyun, but he certainly gets his revenge when the exorcist cries out in pain as he rubs his eye while smoking at the back of Gradient.

The motherfucking demon rubbed chili all over his cigarettes. He’s not sure how Taeyong got his hands on this pack, but it doesn’t matter. Jaehyun has to accept the punishment and he’s accepting it painfully now while listening to Taeyong’s maniacal cackle from inside the bar.

_What time is it?_

Jaehyun rolls on his front in bed, burying his face on the pillow for a minute or two while waiting to completely come to his senses.

It should be a little past 10, right?

His body hurts for some reason. Did he sleep on the wrong side? At the very least, his eye has already stopped stinging. Taeyong really got him good last night he can’t even get mad.

Pushing himself off the bed, Jaehyun blindly goes downstairs and navigates to his bathroom to brush his teeth with eyes closed. He’s so sleepy and tempted to go back to the embrace of his soft pillows and comforter but he has a meeting to go to in three hours. Enough for a nap but he doesn’t trust himself, not right now when he really wants to stay in bed all day.

Jaehyun spits out the foam and rinses his brush before putting it back in the cup. Maybe he’s gotten used to seeing the folded futon next to the couch so he feels a tad bit bothered when he sees it empty. Why he’s even disappointed in the first place, he doesn’t know.

His body plops on the couch like a wet vegetable. What should he do to kill time? Eat? Watch TV? Log in his SNS?

Realizing he forgot his phone in the bedroom, Jaehyun trudges upstairs and takes it out from under his pillow, unlocking the gadget.

Then a bold and giant 1:15 PM smacks him on the face.

“Fuck! I overslept! Fuck–” Jaehyun almost drops his phone in his haste to open all the messages from his staff, mostly from Jungwoo, then a few obviously irritated texts from his client.

Holy shit.

He sends them a quick apology and an assurance that he’ll be there in thirty minutes before grabbing his change of clothes as well as a towel, and rushes downstairs.

However, luck is not on his side today.

Nothing comes out of the showerhead. The sink’s faucet works but it’ll take him years to get done if he only uses a bucket and he won’t risk meeting a client smelling like he has to take another shower.

Fuck.

Jaehyun secures his stuff in both arms before running out and going to the apartment across his.

“Taeyong? Are you there?” He calls out for the demon but nobody answers. Jaehyun then turns the knob and almost cries when the door opens, and he welcomes himself inside, looking around. “Hey there demon, it’s me… ya boi? Can I use your shower?”

Jaehyun is about to knock on the bedroom when the bathroom at the end of the hall opens, and Taeyong’s soaking wet head pokes out.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“Hey, uh, I’m running late for a meeting ‘cause I overslept but my shower is broken. The water isn’t coming out.”

“Oh, mine does.”

“God bless your apartment. May I use it? I promise I’ll be quick.”

Taeyong licks his lips, eyes darkening. “But I’m not yet done. If you want, you can join me.”

Jaehyun has to blink a few times to make sure he’s not dreaming. Did the demon just…?

“Come on, don’t even think of going to Mark’s. You’ll only waste more time.”

“…But–”

“Get the fuck in.” Taeyong rolls his eyes and gets back inside without closing the door. “We’re both men, Jaehyun! What are you ashamed of?”

Right. What is he so nervous about? What Taeyong has, he has them too. Plus, his client doesn’t give a shit if he’s embarrassed to shower with an acquaintance. The longer he stalls, the higher the chance he’ll lose that booking.

Gulping down an invisible lump, Jaehyun leaves his clothes on the couch and brings the towel in the shower.

His eyes remain glued on the floor as he hangs his towel next to Taeyong’s and strips off. He must be so anxious that he even stupidly folds his shirt and sweatpants neatly before putting them atop the toilet tank.

Taeyong steps out of the running water to give way for his guest and grabs a bottle of shampoo, holding back a smirk as he looks at the jittery exorcist. He’s not going to pretend – his eyes have raked down the other’s figure the moment Jaehyun got rid of the clothes and damn, he’s got a body to die for.

Arm muscles that flex at each movement, toned stomach, a long dip of the spine that ends just before a pair of fat mounds? It’s a fucking trap.

“Did you bring your own shampoo and soap?”

Jaehyun stops combing his hair, eyes widening. “I forgot. Can I use yours – oh shit, sorry.” He looks away from the naked demon and mentally curses himself before holding out his hand. “May I borrow your shampoo?”

“Here.” Unnervingly staring at the back of Jaehyun’s head, Taeyong hands him the shampoo and takes the bar of soap as a _demonic_ idea pops in his head. “You’re in a rush, right?”

“Yeah…” Jaehyun quickly lathers his hair and massages his scalp thoroughly. He’s running late but he doesn’t want to half-ass a bath. “Why do you–” He stills, breath caught in his throat when a pair of hands begin to soap his back. “Taeyong…”

There’s something about the way Jaehyun says his name that has Taeyong pressing up unnecessarily against the exorcist, hot breath fanning over a tensed shoulder. “I’m helping you out.”

“You don’t have to–”

“I want to.” One of Taeyong’s hands go south to soap the wide expanse of Jaehyun’s back, while the other snakes to the front to do the same to his stomach. It flexes in sync with the audible hitch of Jaehyun’s breath, before the latter presses both of his hands on the wall. “Convenient, isn’t it?”

He fucking set himself up, didn’t he? Jaehyun shuts his eyes tight. He could swat those hands away if he hates it, right? If he doesn’t want it, if he doesn’t want Taeyong’s hand caressing dangerously close to his crotch, he could shove him away and leave this place, right?

The crown of his head hits the wall. Warm water cascades down his back as Taeyong continues his sensual ministrations. “What…what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Taeyong whispers to the exorcist’s ear, thin mouth brushing over the reddening shell. “I’m taking care of you. How thoughtful of me. Where are you going to find a demon willing to give an exorcist a bath?” Deep chuckle rumbles from his chest and sends a hot sensation down Jaehyun’s lower region. Taeyong doesn’t need to see to know how much he’s affecting the other. He can _smell_ it off Jaehyun. “Want me to stop?”

Jaehyun’s mind is clouded with all kinds of obscene. It’s like his reasoning flew out of the window the second he agreed to join Taeyong. Deep inside, under all that nervousness, he knew the possibility of such thing happening. He should go, should forget, yet here he is, committing every dip of Taeyong’s finger on his skin and every breath that hits the back of his ear to memory.

Forget what? This? The pleasure just from simple, teasing touches and innocent whispers that sound wanton?

Only fools would do that. Jaehyun knows what he wants. It might be crooked, but he wants it.

He will have it once. Then he can chastise himself after and ask for forgiveness.

“Don’t…”

“Don’t what?”

Jaehyun grabs the naughty hand tracing the thin trail of hair below his navel and makes it wrap around his aching cock. “Don’t stop, please…”

“I love it when people beg.” Taeyong wraps his arm around Jaehyun and begins to stroke the latter’s thick cock, moaning lowly. “Even more when they beg for this.”

Shallow breaths leave Jaehyun’s lungs as Taeyong’s hand pumps him deliciously slow. Head still pressed against the wall, Jaehyun dares to open his eyes and watch the scene unfolding below, and fails to stop a grunt from tearing out of him.

That looks so fucking hot.

Taeyong presses his lips against Jaehyun’s shoulder as he thumbs the tip, circling it for a while before stroking the shaft once again in a faster pace. Using his other hand, he cups Jaehyun’s balls and kneads them in a manner that successfully earns him more encouraging moans.

“Please… Do it faster.”

“Still in a rush?”

“I’m in a fucking rush, Taeyong. Make me cum already–”

“Then help yourself. Fucking bastard. Don’t tell me what to do.”

Jaehyun clenches his fists. Shutting down the intrusive voice in his head, his hips start to thrust back and forth, fucking Taeyong’s hand.

“That’s right.” Taeyong chuckles against his shoulder as he strokes faster. “Fuck my hand, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun shuts his eyes and grabs Taeyong’s hand not to pull it, but to guide it in pumping his cock eagerly. With his sense of sight out of the equation, everything doubles: The sensation, the sounds, the speed his heart is going. Then just like that, all he can hear in his head is nothing but _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong._

It’s not long before he shoots his load, body shuddering from absolute pleasure. A long, drawn out moan reverberates in the small bathroom before he pushes himself off the wall, having regained his energy in just a minute, and faces the demon. Taeyong’s pupils are clearly dilated.

“You…” Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say. He’s still buzzing with ecstasy, high yet to come down from that amazing orgasm.

“What else do you do while showering? I’ll he–”

“No, thank you. I’m done.”

He has to go. He has to go before he does something even ~~better~~ worse than this.

Jaehyun rinses the shampoo and soap suds off his body, ignoring the burning gaze on the back of his head before stepping out of the shower. He doesn’t even bother to dry himself properly as he wraps the towel around him and leaves the bathroom with his dirty clothes, scurrying to the living room to dab the towel on his body as much as he can before getting dressed.

Fuck. What the hell just happened? No – he _knows_ what happened and he liked it. Maybe even _loved_ it to the point he’d ask for seconds. But something else bothers him as soon as he reached his peak and felt Taeyong’s bare hardness poking his ass.

_Who was Taeyong thinking of when pleasuring him? He, Jaehyun…or Yuno?_

Jaehyun glances at the now closed door of the bathroom, and runs out.

Back against the cold, tiled wall, blown eyes staring at the space where Jaehyun stood, Taeyong recalls what they just did. Jaehyun liked it – he could see it, hear it, sense it. And when he brings up his soiled hand to nose on the essence that sticks there, Taeyong inhales it.

A slick, pink tongue then catches on the droplet of Jaehyun’s cum.

This could be Taeyong’s new favorite.

After lapping up as much as he could, Taeyong wraps the same hand around his own throbbing length and pleasures himself to the thoughts of Jeong Jaehyun, and _nothing but Jaehyun,_ until he can see stars behind his eyelids.

His mind overflows with _Jaehyun_ that the rest of them got no choice but to slip out of his mouth in a shaky tone.

Noticing that his boss is out of focus, Jungwoo takes it upon himself to summarize everything they’ve discussed so it’ll be clear on both sides. The clients are also starting to be irritated at Jaehyun’s display of irresponsibility.

“Because you guys haven’t confirmed the hours of the party, please finalize it with Sir Jaehyun at least a week before the event so we can prepare everything. The estimated amount won’t go higher than that.” This makes Jungwoo feel like an assistant to a CEO or something. He’d definitely want to do this again but only if his boss continues to space out. “Does anybody want to ask more–”

Jungwoo flinches when Jaehyun raises his hand.

“What does it mean when someone you’re not friends with but not enemies with gives you a handjob?”

Everybody’s jaws drop on the floor.

“…Is it Taeyong?”

Jaehyun’s head hits the table.

It’s enough confirmation to Jungwoo, and to everyone in Gradient at that moment.

Jaehyun slumps against the pillow on the floor of Mark’s living room. What does he need to do to forget the humiliation he put himself through in front of his staff and clients? A single can of beer isn’t enough. He wants to drown himself in alcohol until he loses each embarrassing memory and wakes up without recollection of them.

Mark plucks a slice of pizza from the box between them and looks away from the movie currently playing on TV, eyes landing on his miserable friend. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I need to force it out of you? You came over unannounced, stomping like a teenager. You’re on your third decade.”

Sighing heavily, the exorcist sits up straight and picks up his drink, glancing briefly at the three idle beetles in their new cage next to the television. “I asked this question earlier but I didn’t get an answer. What does it mean when your not-friend and not-enemy gives you a handjob?”

The chunk of pizza Mark just chewed on shoots out of his mouth and disgustingly lands just a foot away from him. He quickly wraps it in a tissue. “What the fuck?” He exclaims, eyes wide. “Is it…is it Taeyong?”

Who else? Jaehyun grimaces visibly. “That’s how Jungwoo reacted, not even giving me a decent answer before they all left me to wallow in misery.” Why is he even miserable?

“Holy smokes. I mean… I thought there was something going on between the two of you.”

The beer warms Jaehyun’s stomach as he gulps more of it. Maybe he should slow down and save it. In his daze, he only took one from the bar. “There’s nothing going on.”

That sounds like complete bullshit to Mark, but whatever. He takes another bite of the cheesy pizza and wipes the grease off his hand. “Why did you even ask that to your employees _and_ clients?” His best friend has really gone crazy.

 _Because the feeling of his hand wrapped around me was so good that I can’t get it off my mind._ Jaehyun stops himself from shuddering. He doesn’t want to pop a boner here. “I need an answer, Mark.”

“Well, what do you want me to say? He’s attracted to you. At least physically. And you must be attracted too if you let him do it. Wait – it was consensual, wasn’t it?”

Jaehyun nods firmly, taking another swig of his drink. “I knew what I put myself into when I joined him in the shower. For context, I was running late to the meeting and my shower broke for some fucking reason so I had no choice but to go to his. He was already inside the bathroom and he invited me. I knew it was gonna be bad news, but I still went in. When I let him wash my back, it was an obvious permission to touch me. He asked, Mark.” Frustrated, he runs a hand through his hair and continues to watch the movie he can’t even follow. “He asked me if I wanted him to stop and I literally made him clutch me.”

Mark’s brows furrow as he weighs the situation. He’s not a sex guru so he’s not sure if he really could be of help to the other. Discussing something like this is one they’ve never done before. “…Alright. It was a consensual handjob. You both wanted it. So, what’s the problem? You’re adults.”

“What’s the problem?” Jaehyun repeats as he puts the can down and looks at Mark. “Do you believe in reincarnation?” He continues when Mark nods. “I’m the reincarnation of his lover in the Joseon era. The one he mentioned when we were in Imola. The man’s name was Yuno and apparently, he tried to kill Taeyong when he found out the truth but ended up committing suicide. He hated Taeyong so much that he promised to kill himself again if he were to be reborn and meet Taeyong.”

Astonished is an understatement. Mark’s shock transcends that. “Wow. I don’t even know where to start. How did you know all these?”

“He told me when you left the restaurant first. Before he killed that rapist. He kept a drawing of Yuno’s face in his watch. I can’t remember anything, Mark, but I believe him. Yuno’s memories must have manifested through the curse. There’s no other explanation as to why I could see those silhouettes of evil, why they pestered me so much ‘til _halmeoni_ died. It was to reintroduce me to his hatred. They gave me a reason to become what I am now, because Yuno couldn’t kill a single demon before.”

Mark pinches his nose bridge while pondering over the information. And he might know now why Jaehyun is way more affected than he should be. “You’re thinking that Taeyong might have done what he did only because you are Yuno’s reincarnation.” He pins Jaehyun a serious look. “Does he still love his ex?”

Jaehyun frowns. “He said no, not anymore. That his love withered the second Yuno left him.”

“This is difficult, man. I mean, I’ve dated before but I never got into something as complicated as this. Why does he still have Yuno’s drawing, then?”

“To remember how everything went wrong and keep himself from falling for another human.”

“But he was intimate with you.” The movie they’re supposed to watch has already been forgotten. “It doesn’t make sense. Even if he’s not in love with you, he’s attracted to you and touching you defeats the purpose of carrying Yuno around. Especially while knowing who you are.”

Deep, exasperated groan reverberates in the living room as Jaehyun buries his face on the pillow. “Maybe I feel this way because I was Yuno and Yuno loved him once.”

“Do you think you’re the same person?”

“No,” Jaehyun vehemently says, now fiddling with the loose thread on the pillowcase. “I’m not Yuno in this lifetime.”

“Then don’t confuse your feelings with the feelings of a dead man.” Mark huffs. “What if he doesn’t even see Yuno in you? Like…he’s attracted to _you,_ to Jeong Jaehyun. And not the man who failed to kill him.”

“What’s the use of being attracted to me, though? In some sense I’m still bringing him to his end, Mark. We’re looking for his father, right? Eranon might know how to turn him into a pure mortal and then he’s going to leave.”

“Did you hit your head or something? Taeyong is still going to die no matter what happens. So you’re not bringing him to his end.”

“I’m just gonna make it happen quick.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “That’s not really my point, though. Back to this Yuno guy – Taeyong moved on, didn’t he? It’s been hundreds of years. Taeyong himself said that he doesn’t love his ex anymore. You are different, Jaehyun. Yuno didn’t know he was a demon. You, on the other hand, has known since the start. And you can’t deny that the three of us are already getting along. Hell, you two are getting along unexpectedly well. You even lived in one space together.” A soft chuckle then escapes him. “This is insane.”

“It is…”

“Did he know that the exorcist he was looking for is Yuno’s reincarnation?” Mark picks up his pizza slice again when Jaehyun says no. “What’s done is done. Whatever’s gonna happen next is up to you. Whether you let this blossom into something or not.”

Jaehyun drinks the rest of his beer in two gulps. “This isn’t entirely up to me. He has a huge part to play here, too. He started it knowing he will leave after we find Eranon.”

“You sound like you’re expecting more from a single handjob.”

Is he? That’s outrageous.

“He wants to die sooner because he’s lonely. Because Yuno hurt him so much he doesn’t want to risk it again, doesn’t want to have a child, doesn’t want to adopt, fearing they’re all going to react the same way Yuno did.” Jaehyun recalls as much as he can from the conversation they had that night, forgetting something else that Taeyong mentioned. “He begged God to make him normal because he didn’t ask to be born a demon, and that’s when he became hateful – because it didn’t happen. He wants to die soon, Mark. After we find Eranon, he’s going to leave whether or not he gets what he wants. Nothing more is coming out of a single handjob.”

Mark snorts as he washes down the food with an apple juice. “Then it shouldn’t matter whether or not he did it because he still yearns for Yuno.” He feels Jaehyun’s heavy gaze on the side of his face. “Since the handjob means nothing, right? It’s just the desire of flesh.”

Jesus. Why did he make Mark so pragmatic? Jaehyun presses the pillow against the edge of the couch and leans against it as he tries to watch. “You know what, since you two met, I feel like you’re always siding with him.”

“I’m not…? Though I think I get what you mean. Believe it or not, I felt scared of him too. But my curiosity overpowered it. I focused on him being human than him being a demon. And maybe it’s my own intuition talking.” A sense of understanding fills Mark as he thinks about the hybrid. “Now that I heard how he got hurt by that one person he loved, and was failed by God, it just made sense. Because I know how it felt like not to be heard and given a chance to prove myself – by my own father no less.”

“God didn’t fail him, Mark.”

“How could you tell? We never lived his life. If you had Yuno’s memories, you might have an idea. I’m not speaking ill of Him, mind you. But as Christians, we believe that miracles do exist. What was the reason Taeyong didn’t get a miracle? Because he was born as something he didn’t want to be?”

_‘He listens to prayers but not to all. I don’t know how He cherry picks his recipients but those blessings are predetermined. Either you’re born on His lucky list or not.’_

_‘What if you’re desperate to get out of some hellhole and change your life but you’re not on His lucky list?’_

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. He doesn’t have an answer.

“Does it mean…he’s going to hell no matter what?”

“Demons don’t belong in heaven, Mark.”

Now that’s a truth none of them can oppose.

_Search the underworld for an Incubus named Eranon, and tell him to come the fuck up. His son, the only one that lived is looking for him._

_Relay this message to Eranon. Lee Taeyong demands his presence on Earth and I don’t care how he does it. I want him here as soon as possible._

_I don’t give a fuck if you don’t know who he is! I, his son, am summoning him back to Earth to take responsibility of the mistake his dick fucking did. You hear me?_

_Yes, I have all the right to tell you what to do. You are disgusted? Perhaps more so now that a hybrid’s hand is wrapped around your throat. Get this through your head or I will bust it when I come down. If I don’t talk to Eranon soon, I will look for you._

_Of course there is one in Hell, bastard! Where else would he be!? If I, a half-breed that only walked the Earth or 500 years know, then the more you should! Remember my name because that’s what you’re going to tell the fucker when you see him._

Looking for the Incubus is like chasing the elusive.

Two months have passed by with the sudden spike of demonic possessions – from once a month to Mark getting full visions of attacks requiring them to meet two clients a week – and still, the existence of Taeyong’s father can be likened to the wind.

He knows he’s there, he’s real, but he cannot see him. He can feel him – but that’s only the work of Eranon’s blood in his system.

The possibility that Eranon does not wish to see him is as harsh as the bite of winter through their thick clothes. The chill is merciless as it settles in their bones. What if Eranon does not remember him? Did the Incubus even see his son’s mother bloat with half of his flesh and blood? Did he ever know his name?

 _Hush._ Taeyong shuts the worries of his mind as he takes a step back, and _Carreu_ pries out of the human he possessed as a vessel, giving way for Jaehyun to aim and shoot.

But just like the demons that followed Kalonymus, this one is more daring as it tricks Jaehyun into shooting bullets after bullets while shifting to the different corners of the room in a blink of an eye. It disappears a nanosecond before the shotgun catapults another bullet that hits the wall, the window, the floor, even the mattress of the bed where it sits next to the unconscious woman who almost takes the shot.

Luckily, Jaehyun is still clearheaded albeit profoundly vexed, aiming on Carreu’s leg. _Voila,_ he misses.

Carreu’s laughter bounces against the walls he clings to before he vanishes, only to reappear behind Mark and shoves the man to the floor. The bullet is shot, lodged on the wall next to another hole, and Mark groans loud when his head hits the cold concrete in sync to the breaking of his camcorder.

The sight of Mark getting hurt propels Taeyong out of his place. Having figured out the pattern, he stands where Carreu will appear next and manages to grab the demon by the throat, slamming its weight hard on the ground that the floor dips under them. It’s a good thing that the house is a single-storey building because if not, Taeyong’s arm strength is going to send them plummeting, no doubt.

“Stop fucking playing, son of a bitch.” Taeyong’s breath leaves a white puff before his mouth. The cold winter air blasts through the broken window, cloaking their fieriness with its icy breeze. His grip on Carreu’s neck tightens and the demon winces through the gut-wrenching crack of his bone, razor-sharp nails tearing Taeyong’s sleeve. “You’re not going to live. No longer than that time I spare you right now.”

Blood seeps out of the corners of Carreu’s eyes, pooling quick over the dented flooring. Molten saliva bubbles in his mouth. “You speak as though mankind wouldn’t suffer the same fate. Soon, all of you will die, and the demons will **soar above the sky, run over the lands of boundless flames, and walk on the dusts of this Earth**.” His body trembles with a surge of amusement on its last seconds.

They are getting more difficult to banish. Ever since Kalonymus, the next ones like to put up a fight that if it weren’t for Taeyong who could hold them down, Jaehyun and Mark would’ve gotten severely hurt.

It takes a bunch of bullets for the demons to explode into ashes. Claims of conquering the Earth are getting even more straightforward and blatant it sounds unbelievable. But their resident psychic is not seeing any clue of what these demons are saying, so they don’t dare put a little bit of trust in these vicious entities. They are desperately trying to incite fear. Just like how the previous ones did but failed.

Jaehyun’s finger quivers around the trigger. He cannot shoot yet. Taeyong’s form covers the entirety of Carreu, a demon smaller in size compared to the others but more vicious and sinister. Behind him, Mark sits against the wall clutching the pieces of his camera, dizzy still from the impact of his fall.

The exorcist wishes to be able to put this madness under control, but the frequent possessions are Taeyong’s only hope to find Eranon, a different mission that they are yet to succeed in.

Taeyong mercilessly squeezes the demon’s throat, loving the way its choked cries quaver beneath his palm. Red, incensed eyes stare down onto a pair of red, enlivened dots still spilling blood like miniature waterfalls. “And what would you do, you fucking pest, even do–”

“And when that happens, I will spit on your grave.”

Fire then blasts out of Carreu and onto the side of Taeyong’s neck. Though he does not even earn a simple cry of pain as Taeyong grabs the back of his head, nonchalantly snaps his neck and tosses him in the air for Jaehyun to turn into ashes.

He wants to deliver another message to Eranon, but fuck it. He’s tired of these demons’ bullshit.

Clutching his throat, Taeyong saunters to Mark and drags him up by the arm. “You okay? Can you drive?”

Mark rubs his temple, wincing. “Would it be cool if I let you have the wheel on the way back?” Glancing at his broken camcorder, another pained whine escapes him. There goes a good article and a bunch of new, exclusive, censored footages flying out the broken window like Carreu’s remains.

Jaehyun cuts up the binds holding the client’s limbs to each bed post before feeling their wrist for a pulse. It’s faint, but stably beating. He then calls for the woman’s family, giving his usual reminders and suggesting that they get those shallow wounds that the possession left treated by a doctor as Taeyong and Mark quietly slip out to get back to the car.

“Best you can do is send her to a hospital, but do not mention anything about _this._ Not my name, nor any of my companions’. And please remember that your peace of mind does not come from medicines alone. It will be blessed to you by the Lord Himself everytime you read a verse in the Bible, and pray to the contentment of your hearts.”

Putting the book on the table, Jaehyun hides his gun in the duffle bag and bids goodbye to the family, as Carreu’s scent completely dies in the chilly season.

“How’s your neck?” Jaehyun flicks the ash of his cig out the window. “We can drop by at a clinic and have it checked.”

Taeyong keeps his eyes on the road. None of them spares the other a look. “It’s healing. The fire didn’t really burn me. But an inch of my hair did, and the fucking scarf.” Grabbing the cloth still wrapped around his neck, Taeyong rolls down his window and tosses it out. “They would need to do so much worse to kill me.”

Jaehyun wets his lips. “Mark?”

The psychic merely sighs and murmurs something about going to the clinic by himself tomorrow, wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

The drive home is silent, occasionally shattered by Mark’s lamenting of his camcorder’s end. On the radio, two A.M. music takes a break for a late-night news report.

Apparently, fires are breaking out in the forests, and strangely, two churches. The radio host drones on about the political scandal next, suspecting that the noise over the events could be a scheme to divert everyone’s attention from the ongoing search for Kang Suwon who is accused of plunder.

Jaehyun cares little about it. God will take care of these criminals, one way or another.

He changes the station before the reporter could even begin to talk about the resurfacing of alleged ‘winged aliens’’ photos. Blowing out the smoke, he checks on Mark in the backseat. “We’ll stop by your place and walk home, so you don’t have to drive back. Ice that so the swelling goes down faster.”

When he witnessed what happened to Mark earlier, Jaehyun saw red. He almost blindly gunned down Carreu if not for Taeyong having his way with the demon first. This is the first time those fuckers attacked Mark since they started exorcising. Often, they’d go straight for the exorcist because Jaehyun is the one actively casting them out, and would pay little attention to the psychic.

They are getting braver and more fearless, as though their claims of reigning the planet might be real all along. Or perhaps, they’re only leveling up the steps on the script with more lies.

Jaehyun pats Mark’s knee before sitting properly. Next to him, in the driver’s seat, Taeyong’s gaze glues to the road ahead but they seem to be in a trance. The hybrid could be deep in his thoughts, or it’s just Jaehyun worrying his head over nothing.

On the topic of Lee Taeyong, their relationship doesn’t change. The demon doesn’t mention what happened between them. So naturally, Jaehyun doesn’t dare to. Perhaps Mark is right, whatever they did meant nothing at all.

Is Jaehyun glad about _that_?

The exorcist cannot answer.

Is he glad that Eranon is still missing? That his elusiveness means that Taeyong is going to stay with them for a long time, even though he can see it clearly that everytime a demon says nothing about an Incubus, Eranon’s son visibly loses hope?

Is he glad that even after over two months since they’ve established a better relationship, Taeyong still wants to leave?

The exorcist won’t answer.

When Mark gets in his apartment, Jaehyun and Taeyong walk through the thin layer of snow on the way back to their own places. Side by side they let scarce snowfall land on their uncovered heads full of thoughts that differ from each other.

One thinks of when he’ll find his father, one focuses on the other man’s presence. Jaehyun has been doing that a lot and even though he wants to stop, the demon is a Lodestone. It’s like something was switched on inside of Jaehyun after he was touched intimately and now, his attention automatically gravitates towards Taeyong whenever they’re alone.

It’s bad news and he knows it.

Upon reaching their apartments, Taeyong turns around after keying his door and calls out to Jaehyun. “Hey, I know you don’t drink with demons but, want to come in for a sec? I got wine. Almost as good as the one we got from Imola.”

_Whatever’s gonna happen next is up to you._

But is this even about _that_?

Well, Jaehyun has to go to know, right?

He glances back at his own apartment for a second before jogging past the hybrid's fucked up car still parked at his to go to Taeyong’s, as the voice in his head bursts out in laughter.

_Whatever’s gonna happen, you want it._

_I do._

As they get inside, Jaehyun puts the duffle bag down and sits on the couch while Taeyong pours cold wine in two glasses.

“Would you like some ice?”

“No, thank you. I don’t want it too cold.”

Jaehyun watches the hybrid drop one ice cube in a glass and inhales deeply as soon as Taeyong sits next to him and gives him his wine. He tries to sense a shift in the atmosphere, but there’s nothing. Maybe Taeyong simply wants to drink with him.

“What’s this about? A celebration?” Jaehyun says to ease a one-sided tension.

Taeyong fiddles with his ring and chuckles. “Think of it whatever you want. I just really want to distract myself.”

 _From what?_ Jaehyun wants to ask but he doesn’t.

They sit in companionable silence for a moment, just taking sips of their wine, before Taeyong breaks it with what’s been gnawing in his mind. 

“I think Eranon doesn’t want to see me.”

Jaehyun blinks in surprise. “What makes you say that?”

“I expected this to be quite a long search as Hell might not be exactly small, but the way none of these demons we’ve encountered say anything about my father makes me feel like I’m never gonna find him. Pretty sure they’ve mentioned it to one another, haven’t they?” The sweet wine barely does anything to distract Taeyong. If anything, he’s getting even more troubled. “I don’t know how they’re gonna relay my message, if they even got a concept of fucking messengers, but something tells me that Eranon is like a needle in a haystack. Do they even know who he is? I’m gonna be so upset if he turns out to be a nobody in Hell.”

The demon is clearly trying to play it off with the usual arrogance but Jaehyun sees through him. His gaze briefly darts over to Taeyong before planting onto the television across them, watching their reflections on the screen. “It’s only been a few months. Give it some more time. Are you in a hurry? You got no time to chase. We’ll find him.”

If only Taeyong knew how insincere Jaehyun is…

Taeyong downs half of the wine and huffs. “I’m not rushing. But I’ve been alive for too fucking long. I want to know if he could help me or not. I want an assurance, at least.”

“…You’re hoping to meet somebody when Eranon successfully turns you, right?”

“That’s a wishful thinking. At the end, I just want to know when I can finally rest in motherfucking peace. It’s not like I’ll actively look for anybody to spend my 70 years or so with if I become a pure mortal. It’s either they fall for me and I accept them for companionship, or none. I don’t wanna fall in love, Jesus… The thought of it disgusts me.” Taeyong turns to Jaehyun with a smile so difficult to perceive. “I’m not going to fall deep again.”

A knife impales itself in Taeyong’s heart and twists it painfully when Jaehyun looks away.

“You’re just disheartened. Wait for the next mission. Every possession is one step closer to Eranon. Remember that.”

“Huh. But he didn’t come back for my mother. Why would he wish to talk to a son he wasn’t expecting to live?”

Jaehyun snaps, suddenly angered. “Then are you giving up now? All those missions were for nothing? Are you gonna up and leave?” Gritting his teeth, the exorcist finishes his wine and gets off the couch to put it on the dining table.

 _How strange,_ Taeyong thinks. _You were so desperate to get rid of me, weren’t you?_ Heart drumming thunderously, Taeyong swirls the drink in his glass and inwardly laughs at the realization that he’s going through _it_ again.

_You’re going to regret this._

“Why,” he says softly, “will you be fine with keeping me for a little longer?”

It doesn’t even take Jaehyun a second to answer.

“I don’t.” His voice comes out a little breathless as his gaze meets Taeyong’s. “I’ve already gotten used to your presence that I don’t miss the days before you anymore. When I wake up, I no longer wonder when you’re going to disappear from my life.” Suddenly worrying that he might have spilled too much, Jaehyun contemplates leaving.

Taeyong’s eyes flash red for a second, hand gripping the glass. “What are you thinking of now.”

Not a question, no room for Jaehyun to avoid it.

“I don’t know…”

“Regardless, I’ll still end up leaving because that’s what I promised you. That’s what we agreed on. You getting used to me doesn’t mean you accept me as a part of your life. Don’t worry, I’m not messing with your mind or anything. I’m completely innocent.”

Taeyong puts his glass next to Jaehyun’s, now standing before the exorcist. “Do you like me?” He repeats the question when Jaehyun freezes up. “Do you like me.”

Jaehyun clenches his fists. There’s no way out of this, not when the demon is staring deep into his soul.

“Do you feel anything for me? Doesn’t have to be deep. I just want to know if–”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Taeyong’s mouth quirks. “Reciprocate it.”

He earns a chuckle and a shake of Jaehyun’s head that make his tiny smirk falter.

“I shouldn’t.”

“What’s stopping you?”

 _I’m afraid to know you want him and not me. Afraid to know you feel for him and not me._ “You’re leaving. Isn’t that why you’re here? To leave?”

“That’s it?” No, Taeyong doesn’t want to let this chance go. Daringly, he pulls Jaehyun closer by the hem of his jacket. “Well, I’m not _yet_ going anywhere, am I?”

They stare into each other, both feeling an undeniable desire to _take._

 _Whatever happens next is up to you._ Jaehyun looks at the inviting mouth and licks his lips. “Are you luring me?”

_Say no. Please say no._

“None of that sort.”

“Then is it the alcohol talking?”

A mingling of annoyance, impatience and amusement crosses the demon’s features before he gives a command that the exorcist cannot refuse.

“Cut the fucking crap and just kiss me.”

A simple kiss leads to a torrid one that extends onto stripping their clothes off, which ends up with them naked as the day they were born on the couch, with Jaehyun dressing every inch of Taeyong’s skin with kisses and bites, sometimes sucks.

He can’t help it. Caressing isn’t enough, humping won’t do, and taking Taeyong in his mouth is just an appetizer.

They got no lube – why should Jaehyun even bring one to a mission? And the man under him doesn’t want to part from him to rummage the house for one.

“Just spit on it, dumbass, I’m not going to break.”

“You have to loosen…”

“Three fingers.” Taeyong pumps his cock as Jaehyun sucks on his fingers, coating it well before pressing one against the puckered skin of his hole. “Three’s good. Then you can put it in.”

Jaehyun doesn’t mind being a slave to a demon if this is what he’s gonna have to do. Prepping Taeyong takes a bit of time, but when his walls relax at the nth pump of Jaehyun’s fingers, the latter slowly withdraws to replace it with something better.

Something that’s going to make Taeyong feel like he’s in heaven.

The first few pushes of Jaehyun’s cock isn’t very smooth despite the abundance of his own saliva to ease his way in. Nevertheless, he tries again, until Taeyong is panting underneath his frame, crimson eyes blown with lust.

As their bodies rock in sync, glistening with sweat from the rigorous fucking, Jaehyun feels all of him be plucked and replaced with sins so good he’s craving for more.

_If this is what damnation feels like, then God I’m sorry, for something might be stronger than you after all._

Taeyong is the first one to fall off the cliff of bliss, making a mess on both of their torsos. The tightening of his ass suffocates Jaehyun into giving in, but the latter is dead set on lasting a little longer, overstimulating Taeyong’s prostate with the persistent jab of his cock onto it.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans against the demon’s damp throat, tonguing the layer of sweat there. “You feel so fucking good…”

A particularly hard thrust sends Taeyong whimpering his name and wrapping both legs around his waist. Sharp nails then rake down the length of Jaehyun’s spine. “Give it to me… Come on, come in me.”

 _Come in him,_ Jaehyun does. His cries are muffled by Taeyong’s eager kisses, ass groped by rough hands that refuse to let him go.

Several minutes see the both of them languidly making out while Jaehyun’s hips lazily move in circles to ride out their high. Taking Taeyong’s groan as the latter complaining about his heavy weight, Jaehyun severs their lips to pull out and carelessly wipe their mess with his discarded boxers.

Taeyong laughs at Jaehyun’s still blissed out state, him not being any different. “Do you regret it?”

“What’s with the mood dropper?” Jaehyun drops his boxers and switches their positions. He has no problems embracing a sweaty body on top of him.

“You’re gonna be in deep shit because of me.” A finger lightly traces the blooming mark on Jaehyun’s chest, just above his left nipple. “Ready to repent?”

“I can pray hard enough to gain forgiveness. I’ll tell God I was lured. But no, I wasn’t. So that’s gonna be lie, and He will punish me even more.”

“So…” Taeyong’s mouth presses featherlight kisses over the marks as Jaehyun’s hands wander down his bottom. “Are you like…attracted to me?”

“We just fucked, Taeyong. What more do you want to hear?”

He can almost see Jaehyun eyerolling so hard when he says that. Taeyong moves to the other’s jaw and nibbles teasingly, moaning when he hears a choked gasp. “Well, I’m certainly not in love with you, but I feel something. And I don’t know what it is. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” He braces himself on both hands and smirks down. “Darling, you might dive in too deep and I don’t wanna break your heart. I got no problems if you wanna dive in me again, though.”

Jaehyun clutches one ass cheek and traces its inside with a finger. “The feeling is mutual. I don’t know why, and I don’t wanna think about it too much. Just let it be. We can call it what it is when we finally know what to call it. Deal?” _I just hope you’ll still be here when it grows and I can finally put a name to it._ “Fuck – I’m really going to Hell, aren't I?”

Taeyong’s loud laughter shatters the sultry atmosphere as he gets off Jaehyun and picks something off the floor, forgoing clothes. “That means even if I leave, we’re eventually gonna meet again.” Brazenly, he walks away butt naked and disappears into the bathroom.

The second Taeyong is gone, Jaehyun eyes his own nakedness before concealing his crotch with the jacket. Guilt is yet to hit him and he’s glad for it. Jaehyun wishes not to feel it.

“I’m sorry that I’m not sorry,” he says to the ones who need to hear it, but are not around. “But _halmeoni…_ I’ve done so much for you already, haven’t I? I’ve done so much for a lot of people already. I want this.”

_God, let me have this._

Taeyong stares at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, water dripping down his face. He has lost control of his eye color earlier for some reason. If he’d think of the blinding pleasure as the reason being, isn’t it hilarious? He’s had this before, yet even with _that_ man, he’s never had to expose himself unconsciously.

What kind of power does Jaehyun have over him, exactly?

He looks at the wristwatch sitting next to the faucet and picks it up before taking out the paper. A small, sad smile graces his features as he looks at the face he cherished for two years, and remembered for all the tragic things.

“I’m sorry for not being honest with you. Actually, how you treated me after finding out what I am was quite fair.” A droplet of water lands on Yuno’s face and ruins the sketch Taeyong preserved for hundreds of years. “I never hated you because I don’t have the right. And once again, I’m sorry for not giving you a proper burial.”

He then nears the toilet bowl. “But since nothing will ever top the wrongs I committed, then this shouldn’t make anything worse, right?” Eyes twinkling, Taeyong tears the paper into many pieces without a second thought and sprinkles it in the bowl before flushing.

“Good bye, Yuno. I should’ve done this 477 years ago.”

“It was huge! I think it burned down a few houses?”

“Really? Who would even do that?”

“No idea. I didn’t read the article but a lot of people are homeless right now.”

“God. The culprit should be in jail. It’s so cold outside. What’s gonna happen to the kids?”

The register opens with the familiar jingling of coins as Mark takes out a few bills from it to count how much they’ve earned so far for the day. He glances at the two ladies chatting by the counter to wait for their drinks and sees Donghyuck put the cups in a take-away bag, before turning back to what he’s doing.

“Thank you, enjoy your coffee!” Donghyuck cheerily gives their orders before tapping his boss on the shoulder as soon as the customers are out of the shop. “Are you okay now?”

“Me?” Mark’s hand automatically shoots up his head to touch it, chuckling. “Yeah, I just needed to ice it anyway. The doctor said it’s highly unlikely I’d get a concussion. But I gotta watch out for the symptoms, still.”

It’s been three days since the last mission. His head throbbed painfully and kept him upstairs during the whole day, letting his staff handle everything. Mark hates not being able to join them. It’s fortunate that the injury isn’t serious.

As for his camcorder, he can’t recover the unsaved footages anymore and as heartbreaking as it is, he just needs to wait for the next mission to update the blog. For now, the clues are yet to come.

Donghyuck shakes his head as he leans against the counter. “How did you even slip?”

“…I slipped on a banana peel.” Mark’s lie receives a snort of disbelief.

“That’s as dumb as the photoshopped bats they’re gossiping about but as real as the fire that broke out in _Nam-gu._ ”

Mark raises a brow and continues to count the bills. “The ones they reported three days ago? Of the churches?”

Donghyuck’s stares at the back of his boss, scratching his temple. “No, this is different. The fire ate a row of houses and one chapel in _Il-dong,_ that neighborhood in _Yeon-eup._ Alongside losing millions of worth of properties forcing families to evacuate, three people died. No one knows how the fire started, just like the news that was reported three days ago.”

By now, a frown has already made its way to Mark’s face as he closes the register and looks at the barista. “Really? Nobody knows?”

“Nobody,” Donghyuck says as he takes a rug and starts cleaning the base of the espresso machine. “Photos were posted on the internet and from the looks of it, the houses burned from the roof down. Which is kind of weird if you ask me, ‘cause fire breakouts are typically from inside the house, right? So the first thing to burn will either be the bedroom, living room, or kitchen. Sockets, wirings, gas tanks are there. The church burned down like that, too. Like somebody climbed up and set it ablaze. Who in their right mind would even do that at night? It’s either the same arsonist or a group of them sharing the same agenda. Probably the right wingers.”

“If it’s the anti-government, it would be more logical to attack government properties.”

Donghyuck shrugs and eyes Mark. “Then who did it? Those winged aliens?” Another snort comes from him. “If that’s the case then they aren’t bats. They’re dragons.” He grins at his own absurdity. “Or demons.”

_Demons._

_Fire._

_Winged creatures._

Mark feels like his whole body is dumped in a pool of ice. Horror swirls in his gaze as he replays Donghyuck’s words, and then Carreu’s claim.

_It can’t be._

They have been overlooking everything all this time.

Frantically, he fishes out his phone and tells Jaehyun he’s coming over.

“Sir, are you okay? You’re shaking–”

“I’m fine. Uh, I gotta go. Might come back later so man the register for me for a while.” Mark removes his apron and leaves it in the office before rushing outside as Donghyuck watches him in utter confusion.

Taeyong sits with his legs crossed on Jaehyun’s couch while reading one of the books they bought from the mall. Prior to Mark’s text, they were in his own rented apartment, in the middle of making out yet again–they’ve been doing it whenever Jaehyun’s at home for the past three days–and only transferred to the exorcist’s place expecting Mark to come here.

“What did he say he’ll tell us again?”

“No idea. Just said he’s coming over to talk to us.” Bringing over his glass of lemon juice, Jaehyun settles next to the demon and peeks at the novel. “What language is this?”

“Russian.”

“You lived in Russia? For how many years?”

The demon looks up as he mentally counts it, humming. “Ten years? I’m fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Italian–”

Jaehyun pulls back in surprise and grimaces as his lemon juice spills a bit on his pants. “Italian? So you knew what that girl told me?” He huffs incredulously. “Did she say something important?”

“Nah, just asked the basic.” Smirking, Taeyong closes the book and puts it away as he leans in to whisper. “Want me to moan for you in Italian when we fuck–”

The door suddenly slams open, ripping them apart as Mark barges inside in his frantic state, still oblivious of the two’s activities even though Taeyong’s practically leaning against his best friend. “The demons aren’t lying.”

“What?” Jaehyun exchanges looks with the hybrid as he straightens up and gestures for Mark to get a chair from the kitchen. He looks down when he feels something wet on his crotch – damn this useless lemon juice. “What demons?”

Mark drags a chair to the living room and sits before Jaehyun and Taeyong, leg bouncing anxiously. “Carnivale, Kalonymus, Verrier, Carreu, all of them. What they’ve been telling us is true. It’s going to happen. Remember what Carreu said? Soaring up the sky, running over the lands in boundless flames? The fires breaking out could be caused by those winged creatures. I don’t think they’re a hoax anymore. It's also possible that the Imola mission was a distraction. The winged creatures first appeared when we were there, right? I knew it. I had a feeling. It was so weird suddenly getting an overseas mission.”

"...The unorthodox exorcist must be the talk of the town down there," Taeyong muses.

Trepidation permeates the atmosphere in the house the second everything dawns on Jaehyun.

“Are we sure about this?”

They shouldn’t have ignored the tiniest signs. The demons have been telling them, and Jaehyun was too arrogant to put his guard down.

Taeyong spins his ring while his other hand casually squeezes Jaehyun’s thigh in hopes of calming the latter. “The fire started from the roof of the houses and churches, right? It was on the news earlier. The lesser presence of your God remains, the braver the demons become. That’s probably why Jesus’ pup has been getting a lot of visions.”

Jaehyun clicks his tongue. “You mean they’re going to pull hell up and swallow us?” Right then, a memory flashes in his head and he looks at Mark with rounded eyes. “Like what you saw in your dream.”

The colossal flames, burning buildings, dying families.

The 999,975 whippings waiting for him.

Mark shudders and clutches his hair. _Don’t tell me that it was a vision all along? Where are the winged demons? Was it the new king burning an infant?_ He’s about to panic when he notices Taeyong’s hand massaging the exorcist’s thigh. It’s as if Mark’s fear screeches to a halt. “Wait a second. What’s happening? Why are you touching him like that? Jaehyun…?”

Taeyong unapologetically speaks over the other. “What’s wrong with touching him like this? When two people have sex, naturally they get comfortable with each other.” He keeps a straight face even as Mark nearly falls off his chair.

“You had sex?!”

Jaehyun flinches.

“When?! Why?!”

Sensing that the demon is about to spill the details unabashedly, Jaehyun covers Taeyong’s mouth with a hand before squinting at Mark. “You don’t want the details. The details are mine. But yes…we had sex.” He didn’t know announcing it would be so embarrassing that he blushes furiously. Jaehyun glares at Taeyong after his palm gets licked. “Shut your mouth.”

“So virginal,” Taeyong says as soon as Jaehyun removes his hand. “But yes, Jesus’ pup, we had sex because honestly, why not? Terms and conditions apply, though. Like we can’t fuck here because there’s a lot of Jesus merchandise lying around. Instead of feeling good I might just walk out. So we did it at my place.”

He forgot the foreboding doom for a second only to get a new kind of headache. Mark slouches as he regards the two with tired eyes. “An exorcist….and a demon in a liaison, huh. What a mismatch. But actually, during pre-Christianity, demons were believed to signify intelligence and power rather than evil. If you think this way, this kind of uh, association doesn’t seem so weird.” Then he looks at Jaehyun knowingly. “So the handjob did have a meaning?”

“Why?” Taeyong eyes the best friends. “You two talked about me?”

“Oh, we most certainly did. That’s why I know about you wanking him – ouch! Stop hitting me!” Mark springs up with a gasp as he recalls something. “I told you guys that I saw you together in my vision, right? I forgot to say there was an infinity sign there. It was faint, like a faded mark on the ground you were stepping on. Could it be…that you’re like, gonna stick together forever? Sounds really cheesy but–”

“That’s stupid.”

Jaehyun’s nose scrunches. “What’s stupid? And…where’s your watch?” He asks as Mark goes to the kitchen, murmuring something about food.

“I left it. It’s not really nice. Only got it since it has a special compartment. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“But…the drawing–”

“It’s gone.” Taeyong fiddles with the ring again. “I threw it away.”

Jaehyun is just about to start feeling hopeful when Mark suddenly slides down the kitchen floor screaming, clutching his head in pain.

“Mark?!” Jaehyun rushes to the other, cradling Mark’s body close. “Mark! What’s going on!?”

“Must be concussion. He hit his head pretty hard, remember? Let’s take him to the hospital.” Taeyong kneels next to Mark and starts patting down his pants to look for the car keys, when the screams end with a desperate heave as Mark clutches Jaehyun’s arms in pure terror.

The exorcist has never seen the other this badly shaken before.

“My dream,” he says, voice shaky, “I saw it again. It’s so fucking vivid I felt myself burning…” Mark scrambles to sit up and clenches his fists, digging his nails into his palm. The pain will keep him from dissociating and having a panic attack. “It’s about to happen, Jaehyun. The demonic bats, the two-headed hounds…and some powerful demon is going to come up. They’ll conquer the Earth’s plane soon.”

Just by listening to the psychic’s vision, Jaehyun already knows that whatever’s going to happen soon will absolutely change their lives.

Soon happens when strange, animal attacks from _Yeon-eup,_ a large village in _Ulju-gun,_ force its residents to evacuate. Fearing that wild animals have gone down from the mountain because of the fire, villagers decide to flee before these animals kill their family members.

_“…Three, headless corpses were found this morning in the village of Yeon in Ulju-gun, all covered with deep, fatal bites suspected to have come from mountain lions. The bites are approximately two inches long, pierced by thick fangs. Instead of maggots, cockroaches fill the bodies to gobble up the flesh and internal organs. None of the residents witnessed any of the attacks, or heard screams during the night._

_Assuming that the wild animals are hiding in the mountains once again and will most likely come down to hunt for food in the evening, Yeon-eup has become a ghost village as locals fled for safety._

_We can recall that a church here in Ulju-gun also burned down to the ground before more churches in Ulsan went down the same path._

_Such unfortunate incidents have been hitting Korea back to back, inciting terror to the citizens. And up until now, authorities have no names to give us. Assurance is nowhere to be found. With the higher-ups still busy tracking down Kang Suwon and the enormous amount that was stolen, that leaves everyone with one question:_

_Will this be a whole year of misfortune for the country?”_

A day hasn’t even gone by since Mark was winded by an intense vision that had him coiling in physical pain. The two-headed hounds are out of Hell now, so it seems. It is good that the residents of _Yeon-eup_ are already gone for the vast village appears to be the epicenter of this impending hellfire, considering that the winged creatures were first spotted in _Ulju,_ and a Catholic church in _Yeon-eup_ was also roasted.

It makes sense for a demon to wreak havoc in a rural area where it is easier to ruin buildings and spread fire all over because of the abundance of grasses and trees. They don’t even have to throw balls of fire every now and then – the flames will walk itself over the lands.

A feeling of dread washes over Mark as he turns off the TV in his small office. “What are we gonna do…” Fear cloaks him as he looks at Jaehyun and Taeyong; the former’s eyes are layered with the same fright. “I feel like this isn’t going to be as easy.”

“It’s not, so it would be fine if you don’t come with us. Your father doesn’t know what we’re doing, Mark.”

“Are you crazy? I’m scared but I’m not a coward. Why would I sit back here while you two look for that demon? We swore to do this together, Jaehyun. We’re best friends. Best friends don’t leave each other behind.”

Anxiously, Mark plops on his seat behind the desk. “My vision alone is urgent. What more with the actual thing? We have to stop this as soon as possible before more villages are affected. For each day we don’t move, _Ulju-gun_ will be in uncontrollable flames, and then it will escalate to the neighboring districts. We’re only less than 60 kilometers away from _Yeon-eup._ Nam district is even closer. One of these days, the hounds might attack it if they drive out the villagers from the nearby towns, too.”

Taeyong stares at his ring as it spins. “I don’t really care about the others and I will eventually go to Hell, but I don’t want it to happen anytime soon. In 70 years or so, maybe, but not now. To burn alive is not a part of my goal. We have to do it ASAP.”

This is not what Jaehyun wished for when he wanted to become an exorcist. It was all about avenging his grandmother and helping people like her. Not facing an obviously powerful demon whose purpose is not only to ruin a man from the inside, but to ambitiously reign over the world too.

By facing this devil, he is no longer an exorcist. He’s just someone with a gun and some holy water to use to defend himself. Gospels and prayers and holy incantations might not even work as much as they typically do.

 _It’s like offering your throat to a poisonous snake,_ he muses.

It is.

Jaehyun itches to go for a smoke. “You might die instantly, Taeyong. Without meeting Eranon and turning into a pure mortal and growing old in the next 70 years, without hearing the answers to your mother’s questions.”

“Would you rather I watch from the sidelines while the Earth succumbs to some fucking demon’s greediness, knowing I can help? I don’t know how strong that motherfucker is, but I can break those hounds’ necks and rip those demonic bats’ wings.” The hybrid eyes Mark before grabbing Jaehyun’s collar, tugging him close. “All I need is one shot for them to fall into my arms, Jaehyun. Then the three of us – me, you, Mark, we’ll banish that demon back to Hell. By hook or by crook. Understand?”

“We’ll bring all of the bullets and ampoules,” Mark says somberly. “We can do this, Jaehyun. This is not a demonic possession but it’s gonna do so much worse in the near future. Prevention is always better than cure.”

Guilt is an ugly feeling. Jaehyun refuses to be racked with it. Right now, he’s one of the people responsible for everyone’s lives. He will do everything to escape a haunting culpability.

“Tomorrow.” Determination exudes from his voice. “Let’s head to Yeon-eup.”

Yeon-eup is a ghost village. Without the locals’ cacophony, the eerie silence is an uproar on its own. Just from the mouth of the village they can see smokes coming from a distance, where something must have already been burned down.

Intense sinister presence and resentful energy hit the exorcist as soon as they get out of the car. They have no idea where the demon lurks as well as his minions. Any second from now the wicked bats may fly over their heads and the two-headed hounds could pounce from behind.

They have to watch their every move, be cautious and if possible, heighten their senses. Taeyong got no problems with that. He can see clearly through the dark and hear the softest scratch of a nail on any surface.

It’s still bright, though – as bright as it can be. The sunbeams struggle to pass through the thick clouds of smoke billowing into the air. Though it’s only a little past noon, it feels like the day is ready to set.

Beneath Jaehyun’s shirt is a stash of extra bullets. It’s a little heavy but they don’t know the exact number of their enemies. Better be safe than sorry. Might as well think they’re facing a battalion hopefully easy to gun down with a single shot.

Mark carries a duffle bag of holy water ampoules. He brought their whole stock of it just in case. The glass is thick but it will easily break as it hits a beast, the water rippling and boiling hot in the presence of evil.

“If we weren’t running out of time, I could’ve requested you a shotgun. Will it have the same effect?” Taeyong toes the snow, nose scrunching as the cigarette smoke hits his senses. “I told you I hate that shit.”

Jaehyun merely scoffs before alertly raising the gun, already anticipating a surprise assault.

A crooked grin blooms on Mark’s face as he hikes the strap on his shoulder and cradles the bag full of ampoules with an arm. “Sadly, no. The holy shotgun is engraved with religious symbols and is made out of church relics, just like the bullets. I paid a hefty amount for that. Probably twice the price of a nice pistol.”

The hybrid demon smirks, spinning his ring. “Your father is going to lose his shit once he hears this. But not if he’s in Canada, huh?” Taeyong earns a grunt from the younger when he ruffles Mark’s hair.

Around them are some abandoned houses. There’s a small Catholic church nearby that is surprisingly untouched by the fire. How many churches are in Yeon-eup anyway? How did this escape the demonic bats’ wrath?

“Why do I feel like we might die doing this?” Teeth slightly chattering from the cold, Jaehyun asks. “It’s like a fucking sacrifice.”

Mark opens the duffle bag and dips one hand inside to grab an ampoule. “You know the writer of The Devil All the Time? Donald Pollock said that God has a tendency to make men do sacrifices to prove their faith. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still shitscared, but I think this is it.” He chuckles dryly as the wind further messes his fringe. “Actually, I wrote a letter. In case I don’t get to come out of this alive, my father will get curious and fly here. He will find the letter and read everything there.”

The corners of Taeyong’s mouth take a downturn. “Isn’t it sick how parents will only believe their children when it’s too late?” He watches Mark shrug it off and say it doesn’t matter, as Jaehyun cocks the gun. “You Christians are unbelievable.”

Taeyong may have a superior sense of hearing but he doesn’t get enough time to warn the others as he turns around after a growl comes from behind. Already leaping on air is a two-headed hound, eyes bloodshot with its jaws unhinging to rip Taeyong’s head.

Too bad for it though, the hybrid demon’s single kick equates to a hundred and the hound hits the side of the concrete house. “Leave it up to me,” he says just as more hounds come out of their hiding, all for Jaehyun to shoot and for Mark to drench with holy water. Charging towards his target, Taeyong hauls all of his weight to the beast and slams it down, evading its attempt to bite his arm before seeing an opening and snapping its neck so hard he almost decapitates it.

The hounds’ size and weight are that of a Great Dane’s. Just like an ordinary demon they burn from the blessed water. With both hands Mark throws the ampoules at two hounds running towards him before a deafening gunshot rings in the air, and a beast’s lifeless body hits the back of his legs. When he turns to look at it, a hole between its eyes bleed profusely before the carcass vanishes into specks of dust.

“So we saw the hounds now. They should just drop it all at once. Where are the hideous bats?” Mark looks around as adrenaline rushes through his veins. Then as if on cue, their screeches echo as a preamble to their faint shadows over the snow-covered road.

Jaehyun curses under his breath before shooting with deadly accuracy. Recalling the way Carreu made a fool out of him, anger fuels him into mercilessly gunning down the number of demonic bats soaring over their heads.

“Watch out for the fireballs!”

One dares to fly low and attack Taeyong, managing to gash the side of his face long yet shallow. However, it doesn’t get to fly back up as the hybrid demon makes a grab for its leg, breaks its bone and ruthlessly rips its head from the body. Blood drips on the white snow and frankly, it’s an extravagant sight to see.

His eyes gleam crimson as they fight off another batch of demonic bats and hounds at the same time.

Being at the least advantage, Mark stands behind Taeyong and Jaehyun doing his best to haul ampoules at the hounds, heart pounding at an alarming rate.

_God, let this end today…_

A beast jumps onto the unsuspecting exorcist from behind. Mark, eyes rounding, swiftly flings two ampoules at it, and its ashes are the only bits of it that reaches Jaehyun as they sprinkle over his shoulder and completely evaporate.

As Taeyong rips a demonic bat’s wings, he whispers to manipulate these minions’ reality. His power is fruitless against the stronger demons as proven by his failed attempts during some of the exorcisms, so he’s not too sure if it’s going to work to these weak bastards.

But from the way a hound drops and writhes in pain while its belly ripples from the frantic movements of mice inside it, it’s a confirmation that he can use it on them. Only one at a time, though. Whichever he focuses on, his power will only take effect on it.

It takes them a while to lessen the number of their enemies. As their attacks gradually slow down, Jaehyun shouts at the two to make a run for safety.

“Get your asses to the church! I don’t think they can get in!”

Luckily it’s not that far, only half a hundred meters ahead of them and they successfully enter it without a hound or a bat hot on their tails.

Taeyong breaks a pew with his bare hands and uses the board to lock the doors of the church. Panting, he takes a few steps backwards waiting for the enemies to pound against it. He counts up to ten but nothing comes. Seems like they cannot enter the house of God like him –

Wait a second.

“I sense a wave of disturbance in the atmosphere,” he says while thumbing the fresh cut on his cheek, smearing the quickly drying red on his skin. The cut has stopped bleeding but is yet to close up.

“What?” Jaehyun exhales loudly and stuffs his magazine. He’s only got a handful of bullets left. To think that his strap was just full earlier. _What the actual fuck._ Those hounds and bats managed to sweep most of it and they haven’t even found the demon yet.

Amidst the dimness of the church, Taeyong looks around, jaw clenching in realization. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Mark and Jaehyun follow his line of sight, freezing in their spot.

All of the paintings of the Holy Family are upside down. Not any different are the sculptures and statues at the altar, and the most horrifying of it all is Jesus nailed on his inverted cross, but without a head.

An utmost desecration.

“We’re not safe here. The hounds and bats can still get in.”

“But we’ve already killed a lot of them. There’s only a bunch left and they must have scampered.” Mark gulps as Jaehyun aims his gun towards the altar, obviously sensing something.

Jaehyun glares over the rim of his muzzle. “You hear that?”

Taeyong clenches his fists, signaling Mark to keep quiet. “I spy with my little eye,” he sing-songs as he warily walks forward. Not a second later they hear a growl before a man crawls out from behind the altar table. Off the bat, the church is filled with a horrible stench far worse than all the demons their exorcised combined. However, none of them has time to retch.

 _Something’s not right,_ Mark thinks when the possessed crawls with his dislocated limbs towards them as though basically offering to be exorcised. When the man is close enough for his face to be illuminated by what little light seeps through the window, it dawns on him.

“Kang Suwon…” The name slips out of him like a murmur. “That missing politician…”

The alleged leader of a cult.

What a coincidence. Or is it? There’s no possession in his vision. They’re not supposed to drive a malicious spirit out of a human vessel.

Jaehyun swallows a lump in his throat. “Maybe it’s the demon we’re looking for. We have to make it break free from the body before we can take it down. We can’t hurt the possessed.”

Has Mark said his thoughts out loud? “For real...?” _The demon he saw in his vision?_ Handing Jaehyun the cross, Mark stands by just in case they might need his help. Whatever kind of help it is given his disadvantage against the enemies.

Taeyong sidesteps as the possessed stops on his tracks, bloodshot eyes staring right through Jaehyun’s soul. “Be careful. If this is the one we’re looking for, it’s likely powerful. And out of all the demons we’ve encountered, this is the only one that looks like it wants you to free it from imprisonment.” The hybrid spits and glares at it with his glowing red eyes.

Holding the shotgun with one hand and the cross on the other, the exorcist steps before the possessed and promptly begins the ritual with an opening prayer, followed by the Litany of Saints and the Gospel.

The demon is supposed to struggle but it doesn’t.

Jaehyun then asks for its name and why it possessed the creature of God.

“ _Creature of God_?” Its voice grates painfully in their ears like nails scraping over a rusty galvanized iron roof. “No creature of God offers themselves to the demons.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This man is sinful to the core of his being. Every inch of him bathes in malevolence. It’s a stroke of luck I found him or else, it would’ve taken me a longer time to find an easy vessel.”

This evil entity does not wish to fight. It’s merely waiting for Jaehyun to command it to break free through the name of God.

Like it has been waiting for him.

Knife-like fingers scratch over the tiles on the floor, leaving hideous lines. “You want my name, exorcist?” The demon asks mockingly before saliva drips out of it copiously, together with brimming laughter. “I doubt you wouldn’t know who I am.”

“Who–”

“Mammon,” the possessed says in its disturbingly distorted voice. “The Son of Lucifer.”

Mark whispers, “Demon of greed and wealth…”

Then Kang Suwon is a fucking giveaway.

Mammon’s head twitches excitedly at Mark’s recognition. “What a smart boy. How I wish Lucifer saw that in me as well, but my father is a greedy bast–”

Jaehyun cuts him off, communicating with Taeyong through his eyes. The half-breed positions himself behind the possessed, ready to pin Mammon down once he breaks out of the vessel. “You can’t build your own empire here, Mammon. God and Lucifer have an agreement–”

“An agreement between them is between them alone, exorcist! I have been planning this for years! And now that I’ve found a vessel, ready to come out at your command, nothing can stop me!” Mammon hisses in disgust at the hybrid standing behind him. “Release me, exorcist. So I can start reigning the Earth and show Lucifer where he stands! Release me!”

At the deafening roar of the demon, Jaehyun grips the cross and gets on his knees before shoving it against the possessed man’s forehead. Mammon howls in agony. “In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, I command you to leave this man’s body and to make your way back to Hell. You have no place here, Mammon. Leave the Earth, leave the innocent, because I will not give you a chance to prosper. Not even for a blink of an eye.”

Jaehyun then tells Mark to soak the victim’s face with holy water, burn its skin. He takes a step back just as Mammon begins to claw out of Kang Suwon.

They don’t need to wait too long for Mammon to stand in his real form, all red and nearly bare, with two short horns springing out of his head. He looks so much like a depicted Lucifer. A huge gold necklace hangs around his neck. His body macabre and overweight with cruel intentions. A thin cloth covers his lower region.

“Mm, Earth feels so much better than Hell.” Mammon takes a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of freedom while running the sharp tip of his tongue over a finger and disdainfully eyes the exorcist’s shotgun. “What is that, a toy?”

Jaehyun’s index wraps around the trigger. “Let’s see if you can still disparage it after I turn you into ashes.”

“Very hilarious.”

He doesn’t get to turn Mammon into ashes. In a snap, Jaehyun is flung across the church by an invisible force, hitting a wall. Mark runs to his side as Taeyong attempts to make a grab for Mammon, only to be thrown against the pews.

The wooden seats break in succession. An ordinary human will die from a lethal attack, but Taeyong merely wipes the blood from his busted lip with the back of his hand and picks himself up as Mammon’s thunderous laughter fills the cursed place, and rushes to the exorcist. He slams the shotgun onto Jaehyun’s hand.

Balls of fire then grow over Mammon’s palms, and they know they can’t stay there anymore.

“You are such a fool for letting me out. Could’ve just killed the vessel and save yourselves the pain of running away from me, but no. Christians and their unbridled concern to save the sinners never fail to amuse me. What will you get out of rescuing a soul already bound to be shackled in hell for eternity?” Mammon hauls a ball of fire at the altar which rapidly swallows it. “Nothing, am I right? Nothing, and after this, I will see all of you among billions of other souls crying for mercy and a drop of water to cool your skins. Pathetic at its finest.”

Mark eyes the locked door and tugs on Jaehyun’s arm. “We have to go! He’s going to burn this down!”

Even though in great pain, Jaehyun limps out of the church with Mark and Taeyong and rushes towards the car just as the hounds and demonic bats reappear.

Stomping on the gas hard, Mark drives away from the church and deeper into Yeon. Hounds are blocking their way out so they can’t turn around and leave the village.

Taeyong grabs the duffle bag and takes out some ampoules, kicking the back of Jaehyun’s seat. “You’re not crippled, Jaehyun! Shoot!” Opening the window, he then slips half of his body out of it and narrowly escapes fire blasting from a bat before accurately hitting two with the ampoules.

“Keep driving. We need to lose them.” Jaehyun does the same and shoots all of the hounds running towards them, aiming for the heads to kill the monsters instantly. His body aches but he can’t afford to complain, not even wince. He gets distracted for a second, he’ll give these assholes a chance.

Panic rises within him when he pulls the trigger and nothing comes out. Two more hounds are still chasing the car, and he can see Mammon from a distance. How the demon is catching up with his calm gait, Jaehyun has no idea. He drags the duffle bag closer and only finds one ampoule left. Swearing, Jaehyun slips out of the window again to throw the ampoule on the other hound as Taeyong eliminates all of the bats following them.

Mark glimpses Mammon through the rear-view mirror and grips the back of Jaehyun’s jacket, dragging him back inside. “Taeyong! Get back in!”

But just as he warns the hybrid, something pounds on the roof of the vehicle and deflates it, causing them to lower their heads for protection.

Upside down, Mammon peers through the windshield and thrives from fear swimming in the black pools of Mark’s eyes, oblivious of the hybrid demon kicking the already broken door to his side open and slipping out quietly.

“Where do you think you are going?” He punches through the glass and when he misses the human’s head, Mammon withdraws his arm to produce a ball of fire, throwing it on the road ahead where it creates a blazing barricade before flipping the vehicle over as he leaps off it.

The car flips a few times on the road, passing through the blazing fire before hitting a post.

Taeyong, who witnesses it all from the sidelines, evades Mammon’s eyes as he slips behind the row of abandoned houses to get to the damaged car and for the first time since that man’s threat to expose him and Yuno, he feels a stab of trepidation. 

All the windows are completely shattered. The hood concaves. Thick smoke steams out of it as gas pours onto the snow.

_God. Don’t take them just yet._

Not wasting a second as Mammon is surely anticipating them from the other side of the blaze, Taeyong rips the door from Jaehyun’s side and pulls him out of the car. He’s awake but blood trickles down the side of his face. Mark is unconscious but still breathing when Taeyong pulls him out, also suffering from a gash on his head.

“Take Mark and hide in one of the houses. I’ll deal with Mammon.”

Jaehyun reaches for the shotgun lying on the floor of the car and winces as he limps towards Mark’s unconscious form and scoops him in his arms. “Taeyong, you can’t take him down alone.”

“Don’t get ahead of me, exorcist.” Seeing Mammon coming over from his periphery, Taeyong shoves Jaehyun away and hisses through gritted teeth. “Hide! Don’t come out until I say so!”

The exorcist knows there’s nothing else he can do but try to keep Mark and himself safe, and to put all of his trust on Taeyong. He’s seen the hybrid get up unfazed from being slammed. Pretty sure Taeyong can hold out against Mammon for a while.

Jaehyun manages to get inside a house and put Mark down just as Mammon lunges through the gigantic drape of flames and onto Taeyong. Through a window he bears witness to how the son of Lucifer shoves the hybrid over the thin snow, hard enough for the ground to sink.

They skid several meters wrestling each other as Taeyong fights off Mammon’s attempts to rip his head off. “You can’t kill me! Not yet!” With a forceful kick he successfully throws the pure demon off of him and pushes himself up when Mammon slides back, fingers digging lines onto the concrete.

Mammon snaps his head up, fangs lengthening. “For a tainted demon, you sure are brave. You must know that you cannot defeat a pure demon regardless of how strong you are.” Standing up, he cracks his neck side to side and sneers. “The smell of fearlessness reeks off you, hybrid. But it won’t save you from an inevitable death. In what made-up world did you think you could win over me?” Slowly he walks forward, grinning wider as Taeyong stands his ground. “Do you know what else I smell from you?”

Cracking his knuckles, Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes away from Mammon, studying his movement.

“I smell from you the reason why no one in Hell likes half-demons. The waft of humanity is so strong in your blood it makes me nauseous.”

Taeyong scoffs and takes off his ruined jacket, rolling his shoulders as he tosses it aside. “What bullshit are you talking about? Humanity? Quit the fuckery already.”

And Mammon gives it to him. The son of Lucifer teleports behind Taeyong, grabs the hybrid with a single hand and hurls him against the pillar and cackles sinisterly as it breaks in half, trapping the half-breed’s body under. He doesn’t give Taeyong much time to react as he takes a few long strides and picks him up again only to throw him across like a rag doll and all the while his laughter resonates in the air, before more balls of fire launches onto a few unfortunate houses, and over the trees.

He’s out to create his empire, a home for the sycophants waiting to be called up from Hell.

“All those demons I have sent here to possess humans and make my relocation easier, except that that exorcist keeps blocking me, banishing them back to Hell… It would’ve been wonderful to arrive here with an army of followers to welcome me with a blazing carpet. Wouldn’t you want to be spared, hybrid?” Mammon steps over Taeyong’s stomach to stop him from moving and proceeds to straddle him. His weight, a double of the other’s, drops unceremoniously and cracks a few ribs.

Taeyong bites down his tongue and lets it bleed. He will never cry out in pain in front of this bastard.

_Jaehyun… Please let him and Mark live._

Grabbing the half demon’s jaw, Mammon leans in and spits on his face. “How exactly are you going to fight me, hm? You can’t even get up anymore. Try me.”

His taunting convinces Taeyong to give it a try, shoving Mammon’s hand away and wrapping both of his around the latter’s throat, squeezing. Mammon wheezes through the powerful clutch.

But the reality is Taeyong can never be more powerful than a pure demon. Even if he puts all of his strength onto strangling Mammon and trying to decapitate him, he will never be able to.

_What even am I doing now?_

Mammon sneers as he sits lackadaisically on top of Taeyong. They both know who’s going to win and who’s going to die. “I can hear your thoughts loud and clear, hybrid. The desperation of it all, and the outrageous wishes. You know you are going to die. I am simply making sure you will die slowly and painfully. But why don’t you want to succumb to it?”

Taeyong pants heavily as his fingers dig onto Mammon’s scalding skin. “Because it’s not my time yet. Because I am going to look for my father and–” _– and for Jaehyun –_

“Are you sure?” Mammon’s grin widens and his fangs glimmer under the faint sunbeam piercing through the thick clouds. “Are you sure that it’s not because you want to be with the exorcist more?” His shoulders quiver from deep laughter when Taeyong’s eyes round in shock. “Like I said, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear. You can never lie to me.” The amusement on Mammon’s face morphs into mock pity. “A child of God will never feel the same way for a demon. No human will ever care.” Then it switches to contempt. “Time and time your kind disgusts me.”

Taeyong’s hold around Mammon’s neck begins to loosen, giving the latter opportunity to take over and do the same thing to him with a single hand. Air is slowly squeezed out of him, as Mammon sticks to his plan of killing him slowly and painfully.

_No. He’s killing Taeyong._

Jaehyun is too weak to stop him. He can’t kill Mammon with a few bullets, and two hounds are waiting outside to devour him and Mark.

No doubt, Mammon cannot be stopped at this point by anyone else other than Lucifer.

And there is only one way for it to happen.

Sliding down the floor, Jaehyun picks up a glass shard and looks over at Mark who is still unconscious. “When you wake up, I want you to ask God for forgiveness in my stead. I don’t know if He can pardon me for the sin I’m about to commit, but I can’t let Taeyong die just yet, Mark. He has to see Eranon.” Before he could change his mind, Jaehyun leans in to whisper an apology and a goodbye.

The exorcist swallows a pained whimper as he slits his wrist and rests against the wall, waiting for death to come. Once his soul arrives in Hell – hopefully before Mammon kills Taeyong – he will talk to Lucifer and expose his son’s plans to oust him.

As he listens to Mammon’s continuous flow of threats and the things he will do once his followers have ascended onto the Earth’s plane, Jaehyun closes his eyes and wishes for the reaper to come collect his dying soul.

Soon enough he feels a sinister presence envelope the abandoned house, standing just by his feet. He is so sure it’s the reaper with his scythe, but Jaehyun can never prepare for what he sees right before him.

The exorcist can’t be wrong. It’s the same intense aura he’s felt from Mammon, only that this one is undoubtedly mightier and unassailable.

The first fallen angel. Lucifer.

Just his timely luck.

Lucifer, with his trident, closes in on the bleeding mortal with both amusement and thirst to claim a soul evident on his deep red eyes. “Suicide is unforgivable by God when it’s done with selfish intentions. Tell me, mortal. You do not expect to enter the gates of Heaven by doing this, do you? Because otherwise, I have bad news for you.” He glances at Mark and chuckles. “You look so surprised. I personally collect souls sometimes. Are the Christians outdated?”

 _God, Jaehyun, pull yourself together! This is not the time to dawdle!_ “Mammon…”

Eyes snapping back at the expiring mortal, Lucifer crouches to the undeserving man’s level to look him straight in the eye. “What about my son? Do you wish for him to pick you up instead? He’s got other duties, I’m afraid.” He glances to his right, thinking. “Come to think of it, I have not seen that demon in a while. Must be trying to –”

Jaehyun interrupts him and bears with the glare. “He’s here.” His breaths come out shallow. “He’s here on Earth. Outside.” He watches as Lucifer jolts up and looks out the window. The King of Hell must have already seen his son from the way his eyes harden with rage. “Your son is trying to usurp you, Lucifer. Build an empire here and cover the Earth in eternal flames. We know Mammon. Christians know him as the greedy son who’s been trying to get out of his father’s leadership. Please do something…”

Lucifer puts his attention back to the desperate mortal.

“I know you will never approve of his wishes, so please… Please banish him back to Hell.”

“Is that why you’re committing suicide?”

Jaehyun looks at his bleeding wrist. “We didn’t know who we were going to fight and we thought we could defeat it.” His head shakes slowly. “Only you can drag your son back to Hell.”

“Perhaps, are you the exorcist they’ve been talking about?” When Jaehyun meets his gaze, Lucifer chuckles. “Press onto your wound and come outside.”

Struck with confusion, Jaehyun weakly follows Lucifer outside, clutching his slashed wrist.

Mammon’s hand curls even tighter around Taeyong’s windpipe, too engrossed in trying to incite fear and dominate that he pays no mind to the widening of Taeyong’s eyes as the hybrid demon looks past his shoulder.

“Cry me a river, Mammon. You only look like an idiot with your pitiful whining.”

“Give it a thought, half-breed. I will dismiss your being a semi-mortal if you pledge to be a loyal underling–”

“No one is going to be a loyal underling to a traitor like you, Mammon.”

The demon above Taeyong freezes for a moment before turning around, and getting off him as Lucifer approaches. Air refills his deflating lungs that hit the end of a broken rib, causing him to wheeze in pain.

It will eventually heal on its own but Taeyong has never gone through this before. The pain makes it feel like ten swords stab him at once. 

Lucifer scoffs at the sight of his trembling son. How laughable. “I have disapproved of your wishes to leave my reign before and I will disapprove of it again. You dared stab me in the back this time? Your own father? Without me, you’d be one of the demons I had burned to absolute decay. Would you like that, Mammon? Would you like to completely stop existing even in Hell?”

Mammon rages, failing to see the boiling fury in his father’s eyes. “I am sick of you sitting on the throne for years on end! If you cannot pass the trident to me, then I shall create my own kingdom on Earth where a lot of these humans are already so sinful, they wouldn’t have a problem adjusting to my rulings!”

“No rulings of yours will happen, Mammon. As long as I’m here, and that is for eternity, you will remain as a demon with a lower rank, as you were born to be.” Lucifer briefly glances at the hybrid and immediately scowls in repugnance. “I cannot let you break the agreement between God and I. Even if I hate it, He is stronger for He created me, and once you meddle, I will not save you should He pour all His wrath again. Hell is where you belong and nowhere else.”

Mammon snarls at his father. “This is the time I will no longer listen to you, Lucifer. I am not your servant–”

Jaehyun gasps as Mammon turns into dust all of a sudden with a single swing of Lucifer’s trident.

Just like that, the demon of greed and wealth is banished to Hell by Lucifer no less.

Very telling of what its king can do. Lucifer’s power shall not be underestimated in spite of himself admitting his disadvantage against the Ruler of Heaven. 

Mammon’s raging cries reverberate and gradually decline with the cold breeze of the wind with flecks of his remains falling onto white, joining the drizzling snowflakes.

Lucifer then turns back to the exorcist. The end of his trident hits the ground in every step he makes, reminding Jaehyun of the hybrid’s cane.

Jaehyun gets down on one knee, head lowered in preparation for Lucifer to take his soul. He wants to say goodbye to Taeyong but he doubts that Lucifer would do him such a favor. “Thank you for–”

“I don’t want to owe you anything, exorcist. So as gratitude for warning me about my son’s plans, I shall grant you one wish. Anything, except for saving you from damnation because that is not my job, and there is simply no way for you out of it. You are bound to go to Hell once you die, for trying to commit suicide without a good cause.”

Once again, Lucifer matches the mortal’s height as a smirk curls on his mouth. The hairs on the back of Jaehyun’s neck rise. “Don’t you dare lie to me, mortal. I have seen through you the moment our eyes met. You did not wish to see me to save the Earth from hellfire. You wished to see me to save the hybrid demon. Didn’t you?” Low, terrifying chortle escapes him as Jaehyun gulps. “Humans and selfishness go hand in hand. So what’s your wish?”

Wish? What could he even–

“Eranon. You do know an Incubus called Eranon, don’t you? Taeyong is a half incubus, Lucifer. He wishes to see Eranon and ask his father to turn him into a mortal.”

“Turn a hybrid into a mortal? Quite possible if Eranon would sacrifice himself in order to remove his flesh and blood within his son. But he’s dead.”

Jaehyun stills. “What…?”

“Eranon is dead. I have banished him into nothingness for attempting to remain here on Earth for some human woman. Pure demons cannot freely walk on Earth and cohabit. And I guess that is the hybrid’s mother? I know nothing of his escapades, but I remember him begging me to release him to see his family. An Incubus will only impregnate a woman but should not wish for more. That’s simply delusional and out of bounds.”

_If that’s the case…then Taeyong has to live indefinitely._

Jaehyun lets go of his wrist to allow more blood to seep out of his wound. “Then… is there no other way to help him? You are powerful, Lucifer. You can do many things.”

He can’t believe he has really reached an all-time low by bargaining with Lucifer himself. But he can’t pass up on this chance. If Taeyong becomes fully human, he can live normally.

Lucifer’s frown worsens. “Are you suggesting I do what I think you’re suggesting I do? We do not acknowledge a hybrid as one of us. They will end up in Hell once they expire but, that’s the end of it. They shall suffer together with other human souls under my command.”

Blood trickles down Jaehyun’s hand and paints the white snow with deep crimson as a risky idea occurs to him.

“You will not let yourself be indebted to a mortal, huh? I can ask you anything? _Anything_?”

Lucifer’s eyes gleam, already hearing the words Jaehyun is only about to speak.

“Taeyong is 500 years old. Grant me a lifespan equivalent to the rest of his.”

“…A hybrid will live up to one thousand years, exorcist. You want me to extend your life so you can die simultaneously?” Lucifer stands up and stares him down. “250. 500 is too long, and I am itching to collect an exorcist’s soul. Take it or leave it. I can’t grant you more than that.”

Jaehyun can’t bargain any more as Lucifer takes his hand and breathes over the wound, closing it up with a fleeting burn.

“I will come back for you in 2270, 2271 if I spare you a few months. And you will give me your soul willingly.”

2270… Does this mean he has stopped ageing now? Is he not going to grow old physically?

Lucifer confirms the answers to the questions Jaehyun didn’t notice he has said out loud. “Isn’t it every human’s wish to look forever young? Savor every moment of it, mortal.”

Jaehyun plops on his ass as the demon vanishes in a snap and leaves a puddle of lava-like liquid over the snow where he previously stands.

Two hundred and fifty.

Jaehyun will be look 30 for two hundred and fifty years.

A pained groan pulls him out of trance and Jaehyun scrambles to get up, fetching Mark from inside the abandoned house before rushing over to Taeyong. He carefully lays Mark next to the demon and gently places his hand over Taeyong’s chest, feeling it swell up and down quickly.

That reddish print on his neck looks like it’s not going to fade in a while.

“What did you… what did you tell him…” Taeyong struggles to speak through the flaring throb within his body as his ribcage slowly repairs itself. They might reconnect but he knows he has to get his organs checked. Mammon has truly done a number on him that his pain threshold becomes nothing but a joke.

Jaehyun swallows the lump in his throat. How would Taeyong react to the demise of his father, and the selfish wish Jaehyun asked? Would the hybrid even appreciate it?

His fingers curl into his palm over Taeyong’s chest as the demon urges him to speak.

“I can’t read minds, Jaehyun. Use your words, will you?”

“Eranon is dead.” There, it’s out, and Taeyong momentarily stops breathing. “Apparently he tried to stay on Earth for your mother but it’s not possible. He insisted and Lucifer burned him to dust. I’m sorry, Taeyong. You… you went through this for nothing.”

Unsurprisingly, Jaehyun sees disappointment in Taeyong’s eyes.

“Then I have to live longer. At least… at least I can tell mother she wasn’t the only one yearning. Did he say how many years I have left?”

“500.”

“Fuck.” Something like a sob tears out of Taeyong as he rubs a hand down his face, unaware of the slight hurt that crosses Jaehyun’s expression. “500 more of fucking loneliness–”

“Lucifer granted my wish and I’ll be with you for half of it. 250. I’ll be with you for 250 years.” Jaehyun’s heart palpitates as if it’s going to explode the longer they look into each other’s eyes. “If none of us can give you what you’re expecting to get out of this, then at least I can lessen the loneliness, right? Would…” He nervously wets his lips, gripping Taeyong’s shirt. “Would that be okay? I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first. But I’ll work my ass off so I can afford to piss you off for a long time.”

Taeyong doesn’t say anything for a while. When Jaehyun is clearly struggling to keep his worries at bay, he covers the exorcist’s hand with his and flips it, eyeing the burn scar that covers the evidence of Jaehyun’s suicide attempt. 

_Yuno died to avoid me, while you attempted to die to rescue me._

“The past you would’ve asked Lucifer to take me instead.”

“I’m not Yuno.” Jaehyun’s brows crease. “I’m Jaehyun. I met you knowing what you are and I chose to live long enough to be with you. I want to give you a chance he never gave you. And since I can’t turn you into a mortal, I hope you would be okay with spending 250 years with me. Make it a little tolerable. Is 250 good enough for you?”

Closing his eyes, Taeyong inhales deeply through his nose as something wet drips down the side of his face from his eyes.

Finally. Finally, somebody wants him despite everything.

“Yes. 250 sounds great.”

Tension leaves Jaehyun’s body.

The moment shatters as Mark stirs with a grunt, immediately clutching the side of his head. When he sees blood on his palm, he looks at the two men already watching him, before letting out a sob.

“Jaehyun, am I gonna die? Please, I wrote a letter to dad but I really wish he wouldn’t have a reason to read it!”

“Shh, stop. You’re not going to die.” Chuckling in relief, Jaehyun shifts to Mark’s side and pulls his best friend into a tight hug, burying his face on Mark’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re okay. But–” Pulling away, he pats down his body and fishes out his phone, clicking his tongue at the broken screen. “We need medical help. Let’s hope an ambulance comes right away.”

They wait by the side for medics. With an arm draped over Mark’s shoulder and a hand clutching the demon’s, Jaehyun looks up the misty sky.

_Halmeoni. Where are you? Are you up there? I sure hope so. I hope He forgave you for not believing in Him. Sadly, I won’t be able to join you in paradise when my time comes, because I got selfish and saved a demon. God will never forgive me for my selfishness. My name is already written in Lucifer’s book, and I will meet him in the future._

_If you were here, what would you have wanted for me?_

_I hope it goes along the lines of letting me choose whatever I think will make me happy. I don’t know if being with Taeyong will make me happy, but we have 250 years to figure that out. The priority is to make him feel a little less lonely, anyway._

_Please wish for everything to work out fine, halmeoni. I miss you._

_Until then._

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about my grandmother.” Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, caressing the demon’s hand with his thumb. “And what’s going to happen to us in 250 years.”

Taeyong snorts before his head rests against the wall of the house, eyes reflecting the dance of dying flames over the grasses a far distance from them.

“I am a fan of surprises. Surprise me then, exorcist.”

**EPILOGUE**

Year 2270, November.

Jaehyun gets out of the car and enters the comfort of their home, followed by Taeyong. They’ve just come back from an event at the current orphanage they’re sponsoring. Because they have to keep their lifespan a secret, the husbands support an orphanage for 10 years before looking for another, using different names.

Almost 250 years have passed and they have stayed in a lot of countries. Along with adapting to different cultures is the need to master the languages. Taeyong has found himself a competition in Jaehyun, who actually has a talent for speaking a foreign language fluently like a native.

Why support orphanages, you ask? It’s to fulfill Jaehyun’s wish to help children growing up without a family because he was once like them and he knows how hard it is for homes without sufficient budget to sustain all of the kids’ needs.

And they cannot have children. A decision he and Taeyong both agreed on to save themselves the pain of explaining and being rejected. So giving aid to these orphanages is a way to fill that one void in their lives.

He’s still an exorcist among others, obviously. Those evil entities never learn. Just like Taeyong, he gets to experience switching jobs to protect his identity. It’s a hassle doctoring documents but Taeyong is an expert and most of the time, it is he who completes under-the-table transactions.

 _Leave it up to the genius,_ he once said.

If he’s going to sum up the events for the past 250 years, Jaehyun can say it’s a full package.

Peace and chaos are contemporaneous. Demonic possessions still occur, but not as much as before, giving the three of them – he, Taeyong, and Mark a lot of time to fulfill other duties.

Happiness and sadness are not mutually exclusive. He and Taeyong fell in love 5 years later. It wasn’t really like the movies. Jaehyun was smoking behind Gradient, and Taeyong slipped next to him bringing a sudden confession.

_I think I love you. No, I love you._

_Why?_

_Should there be a reason why?_

No, it doesn’t need a reason.

_Say something._

_I think I love you too. No, I do love you._

_You’re probably just lightheaded. How much did you drink? Too much nicotine also screws the mind._

_I’m a lot of things but not a liar._

_Yes, that’s true. You are a lot of things. But most importantly, you are mine._

_Would you like a ring other than that spinner?_

_What, a wedding band?_

_If you would fancy that. I can look for one tomorrow._

_Be my guest._

They married in year 2028.

Mark had his own family with Donghyuck, his barista at the coffee shop, and died in year 2085. Donghyuck knows about Taeyong and Jaehyun’s secret, but his and Mark’s adopted children are kept in the dark to avoid conflict.

It was indescribable agony that Jaehyun felt when he couldn’t even deliver a eulogy in his best friend’s funeral. At the very least, he stayed outside the church and watched the short mass. He mourned for years until he woke up one day and Taeyong no longer needed to wipe his tears.

He should’ve known that Mark would never really leave, though.

As a product of reincarnation, he could barely contain the surprise when he sees his best friend in a then 16-year old high school student about 10 years ago. As if nothing changed, Minhyung is stressed from both his school and the visions that kept bothering him.

They met at a theme park, of all places, and Jaehyun overheard the 16-year old ramble about the visions he saw to an unbothered friend.

Taeyong was there too, not really enjoying his husband’s choice of date, and didn’t think twice in approaching Minhyung. And like before, Minhyung didn’t doubt Jaehyun. Moreover, he recognized the other from the slivers of memories he had of his past life. He was 22 when he joined the husbands in exorcising demons, resurrecting the blog that Mark left.

All in all, nothing about the 250 years is a waste of time. Jaehyun enjoyed every single bit of it. Well, except for the period of heartbreak, and the waiting for his inevitable death.

He’s only got a few months left. Taeyong has another 250 years to go through alone.

Jaehyun changes into a pair of comfortable clothes and finds his husband at the veranda watching their pet dogs run around the yard, drinking a glass of wine. It’s pretty early to get buzzed but Taeyong has become a fan of alcohol because of him, so he can’t really blame the demon.

“Hey…” Hugging Taeyong from behind, Jaehyun rests his chin on the other’s shoulder and feels him tense up. “What’s the matter? You’ve been quiet since this morning.”

“You’re dying.”

Jaehyun’s breathing stills. Of course, his husband dreads it as much as he does as if he were the one leaving. 

_When I’m gone, would you mourn for me the way I mourned for Mark? Who is going to wipe your tears away?_

Taeyong upends the glass and drinks to the last drop before putting it down the railing. “How do I go about this?” Their dogs bark as a car drives by. “I don’t want to watch you die, Jaehyun. I don’t know how you’re going to die and I don’t want to think about it. How much time do you have left? Two, three months? Lucifer didn’t give you an exact date. I don’t want to…” He pauses, clenching his fists as Jaehyun’s arms tighten around his waist. “I don’t want to wake up to your cold body, alright. For the past 245 years you greeted me in the morning with a smile, and I don’t want to wake up without that.”

Jaehyun closes his eyes. His greatest fear looms over them, darkening and rapidly growing in size. “I don’t want to leave you, Taeyong. Believe me, everyday I think about how I’m going to avoid it so I can be with you for 250 more years. But I can feel it… I can feel my end nearing. Would you… would you want me to write you a letter to read for when I’m gone? A lot of people do that.”

“No, I don’t want that.” Taeyong pries out of Jaehyun’s embrace and turns around, looking at his husband determinedly. “I don’t want to read your letter everyday for 250 years.”

Jaehyun’s heart twists painfully. “…Then what do you have in mind? It’s not like we can do anything about it–”

“Kill me.”

“…What?”

“Kill me,” Taeyong picks up the loaded shotgun at the corner, shoving it to Jaehyun’s chest. “You don’t have much time left. Lucifer is on his way to get you. Why wait for two or three months? Why should I wait for 250 years to meet you in Hell when we can just go there now, together?”

The shotgun is hot and heavy in Jaehyun’s hands. Has Taeyong been thinking of this? He didn’t even notice it lying at the corner when he came in.

“We’re already doomed to suffer in Hell, Jaehyun. Killing me won’t change our fate.”

“You want me to kill you.”

Taeyong nods, dead set on his plans. “And then you can follow me right after.”

Everything about this is so damn twisted, but what isn’t anyway? Taeyong has a point. If they do it now, he won’t worry about leaving Taeyong, and Taeyong won’t drown in loneliness for over 200 years. They won’t ever part, for Lucifer will collect both of their souls at the same time.

Jaehyun checks the magazine. Loaded. He then takes a few steps back, holds his husband’s gaze for a while and aims the gun at Taeyong, hands trembling. “This is so sudden, love. Are we even ready for this?”

Shaking his head, Taeyong gives his husband a small, sad smile. “We will never be. But this is better.”

Jaehyun raises the gun higher to hide a lone tear down his cheek. While staring at the man he least expected to love, he thinks of their happy days, the friends they made, the poor dogs they’re going to abandon. Hopefully a neighbor finds them and adopts the animals.

He thinks of the life they’re going to live in Hell once they get there. Will Lucifer spare them from punishment if he asks? The demon king has obviously taken a liking on him for being an unorthodox exorcist. Maybe Jaehyun can offer his services, one way or another, to earn Lucifer’s trust and make sure he and Taeyong don’t suffer much.

“I love you,” he says, and curls a finger around the trigger. “Always have, and always will.”

Two shots to the heart with bullets covered in religious engravings, and Taeyong should either simply drop dead or turn into ashes.

Taeyong’s _I love you_ is the last thing Jaehyun hears…

…before his phone rings. 

Jaehyun eyes his husband, and then his pocket, before lowering the gun to take the call.

It’s Minhyung. God, it’s Minhyung.

He’ll answer it and say goodbye to his best friend, and then go through with the plan.

Jaehyun presses the button and puts the phone against his ear, staring at Taeyong. “Hello?”

_“Jaehyun! Where are you?!”_

Why does Minhyung sound distressed? “At home, with Taeyong. We just got back from the orphanage. Why?”

_“I got something to tell you! Please meet me at–”_

“No, Minhyung. I can’t. I’m sorry.” Jaehyun sighs as Taeyong nods. “Please listen, I can’t meet you because–”

_“Shut the hell up, Jaehyun! I got another vision! Mammon is coming back! He won’t give up! He’s going to try to usurp Lucifer again!”_

“What!?”

Taeyong raises a brow at the exorcist’s outburst.

“What do you mean?!”

_“What part of Mammon is coming back do you not understand? He’s going to come up here soon and we have to prepare, alright? I don’t wanna go to war without a gun. Not again!”_

What the actual fuck. How are they even going to do it better this time? Back then, only Lucifer could banish Mammon back to Hell. It won’t change. He’ll end up calling for the demon king again just to–

_Wait._

He’s going to call Lucifer to pick up his damn son and then Lucifer, arrogant and full of himself cannot bear owing anyone anything. Especially a mortal.

Taeyong flinches as Jaehyun doubles over in laughter, dropping the shotgun on the floor. “What the fuck? Have you gone mad? What’s going on?” He watches in utter confusion and worry that perhaps, his husband has indeed lost it for some reason.

For a minute or two Jaehyun’s body quivers as he desperately tries to contain his amusement, the phone still pressed against his ear with Minhyung screaming at him.

“Wait, oh god, Minhyung, just text me the address, okay? I’ll meet you there with Taeyong.”

_“Huh. You were just denying me earlier. What’s with you? Uh, fine. This is urgent!”_

Jaehyun’s laughter subsides into chuckles as he hangs up and straightens, looking at a weirded out Taeyong.

“So… what was that about?” Taeyong thumbs his ring but it doesn’t spin anymore. Wedding bands aren’t exactly sold as spinner rings.

A smirk graces Jaehyun’s features as he kicks the shotgun away and peers up the bright sky.

“It looks like I have another wish to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment :)


End file.
